We're Only Several Miles From the Sun
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: LashOC. Year before and the year of the Movie. 'Nother Myk fic, yes.
1. Those Rare Bus Seatbelts

Authors Note: Okay, Yeah, New story. Don't worry, I'll still update SVSC, probably even LESS often though, because I dunno, it's just on a downward spiral, bleh. One day I might just re-write the whole thing :D!!

Anyway, This story actually takes place at Sky High, the year before AND the year of the movie. I decided I REALLY need to give Myk character development, and I hhaaaate her character in SVSC, So this, in this story, is her set character. Besides, in the other stories she's too much like me D:, which would make sense coz she's _based_ off me, but y'know... yeah. D:

Of couuurrse, it's a LashOC, what else could you expect from me? mwuahahahaha :D.

At least THIS Myk will be likeable. And she's Myky, now, not just Myk. coz Myky, is more girly, iduno. :D okay sorry for rambling, we'll get on with this...

LASH: W00T!!

o.O;;...

OH, did i mention FIRST PERSON!??!?!?!!!?!!!!11oneoen!!!!eleven!!!!!

---

"Papa, Will you take me shopping after school?" I, Mykalanne Peterson, better known as Myky, or just Myk if you're feeling really lazy, asked as I grabbed a banana off the counter. My younger brother, Vincent, better known as Vince, or maybe just Vi if you're feeling really lazy, snorted in dissagreement. I ignored him. _yuuum, banana._

"Papa just took you shopping last weekend!" His remark sounded whiney. When his voice was like that it made me wanna smack him across the face. But I'm always afraid to hit him, because what if we share some kind of twin bond that would make me feel his pain too? Oh, heaven forbid. I faked throwing my banana peel at him, and he grimaced, throwing his hand up.

"Yeah, but I need more bright shirts. Plain ones. Layering ones. YOU KNOW?!" I grew tired of explaining what I wanted quickly. My attention span is like, two seconds. Oh no, ADD. Now, I'm not just being a kid and saying: _Mehhh, I have ADD, look at me goooo._ No, I really, frealzies, have ADD. I've got a doctors note and everything! Hoohah!

"We'll see. I might be out of town for the weekend," Our father, Guy Peterson, Explained. I always feel so sorry for my dad. Who names they're kid Guy? Oh, maybe the ones lacking in the creative department.

"Awwww, agaiiiiin?" Both my brother and I said in unison. We shot glares at each other. Damn being a twin. I know I mentioned it before, but I never explained it, did I? WELL, most appologies.

Vincent and I are twins, he being older by fifteen minutes. When I say that to most people, they're like _Wow, that's a long difference for twins!_ Well, shutup, we're unique. We're completely ferternal twins though, I've got blue eyes, he has brown, his hair is darker, my hair is lighter, I'm shorter, he's taller... Just about everything that you could think would be different, _is._

"Yes again," Our dad chuckled, turning on the blender and snapping me out of my reviere. "You guys should probably go, you'll miss the bus."

Oooh, another thing I forgot to mention. Vince and I are starting Highschool this year. Well, transfering anyway. We're sophomores, and my dad found sudden need to uproot us from across the country and move us all the way out here.

Anyway, the school my dad enrolled Vince and I in is called Sky High, and apparantly our Mom went there. My dad filled us in on everything that Mom told him about it, back when they'd started dating in highschool. So luckily, we were prepared for the whole bus ride, excuse me, _flight,_ we knew all about power-placement, and we knew all about the teachers, assuming they were still the same.

"Kay, bye dad!" I grabbed my bookbag from a chair, heading for the door. I stopped suddenly, turning around, blocking Vincent's way.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I scowled, taking on Mom-Role. Vince grumbled in reply, obvious what the answer was here, eh?

"GO, you gross little boy," I stomped one of my firmly planted feet, pointing in the direction of his bathroom. Yes, we have our own bathrooms, hallelujah!

"I'M OLDER!" He pouted as he stomped away. He was probably gonna fake brushing his teeth instead of actually doing it, blech.

"I'M MORE MATURE," I yelled back, relaxing and leaning against the door-jamb. I waited and about a minute later Vince came back, whiping white spots from the corners of his mouth. Oh yay! he didn't fake it. I'm so proud...

We trudged our way to the bus stop, wondering how tough this school was gonna be. My dad had assured us that we'd both make Hero, because mom and him were Heroes, and we'd inhereted their powers, more or less.

See, I'm telekenetic, meaning I can move stuff with my brain, a la Jean Grey. Just adding me to her likeness, I had brownish-redish hair, but I put a touch of Rogue in my hair. I put a blonde streak in the under part of my hair, and it looks pretty rad. My brother has the power to bend air, a la _Avatar: Aang._ I envy his power sometimes, but eh, what can you do, right?

We came to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. The doors opened, and the driver was some lady with Purple-y-brown hair, which curled down her back. Wow, anime much? yeesh...

"What school does this bus go to?" I asked politely, as my Dad had told us not to say "Sky High" in the neighborhood, for fear of mildly upsetting the busdrivers.

"mph," The bus-lady smirked and pointed up. We could only presumed that meant "Sky High". Well, I sure hoped that's what it meant, or it's curtains for us.

"Thanks," I smiled and started walking to the back, but the bus-lady stopped us.

"You're not firmiliar to me," She said with some unknown accent. Great, just because I don't know where it's from, it's gonna be bugging me all day. I internally rolled my eyes. "What are your names, twins?"

Vince and I were shocked for a second, because most people couldn't tell we were twins, like, EVER. My jaw must've been open, because Vince elbowed me back to reality. Oh, you naughty jaw, you.

"Oh! I'm Myky, and this is my brother Vince," I explained, a little too quickly. Ahh! I'm getting flustered and rushed! This is just no good.

"Nice to meet you. I am Margaret, the sophomore bus-driver. Okay, please take a seat so we can be on our way," Margaret smiled and jerked her thumb to the back, not unlike "The wheels on the bus" song. Great, now it's stuck in my head... _The driver on the bus says "move on back, move on back, move on back." The driver on the bus says..._

We made a few more stops before we headed onto the freeway.

"Time for some off-road!" Margaret said excitedly, as she turned into a forest road that was most-likely only meant for jeeps. Damn, this woman was daring. We started going up a hill, and when we broke out into a clearing, seatbelts and handle-bars came down in front of us. Now _this_ is how a bus should be. Safe. With seatbelts.

"Everybody ready?" Margaret pulled down her navagation systems and quickly looked back over her shoulder. A chorus of _"Yeah!"_ rang through the bus, and Vincent and I looked at each other nervously. Our dad had told us this would happen, but we were still pretty nervous.

A split second after that, we shot out into open air, over a deep canyon. The bus filled with screams of delight and exhileration, but Vince and I grabbed onto each other for dear life, screaming like babies.

"NNNOOOOOO!" I screamed in Vince's hair. The rush was too much, surely I was gonna throw up my intestines. All I could hear was the cheering and whooping of the other kids, and Vince sobbing into my ear. Soon we steadied out, and the cheering and whooping stopped. But we didn't. Vince and I were still screaming and sobbing for our lives. It took us about a minute to notice everyone was staring at us. We immediatly jumped off each other, hushing ourselves. I shot a glare at Vince... It was his fault, and it was because I say so. The rest of the kids chuckled sympathetically, although I did hear one kid shout "NOOBS!" from the front. Why I aughta... I shook my head, imagining that kids reaction to the bus ride being a million times worse on his first day at Sky High.

"Welcome to Sky High," Margaret said, not sounding unlike a flight attendant. "We will be landing shortly, please be patient, and have a nice day." She landed the bus steadily, our seatbelts automatically shooting back up into the seats. Aww, I'm gonna miss those rare bus-seatbelts.

I grabbed my bag and Vincent and we shot off the bus, happy to be on solid ground. Well, as solid as ground can be when it's floating miles up in the sky. How are we surviving? Shouldn't my ears be popping like mad-crazy? Shouldn't there be a lack of oxygen? Shouldn't I be freezing? WELL?! SHOULDN'T I?!

"Calm down," Vince noticed the angry and confused expression on my face. Boy, he could read my like a book. "C'mon, let's find out where to go."

I followed him, still silenty fuming inside. We walked up the stairs of the school, and there, plain as day on the front doors, was a sign from God. Okay, well it wasn't, but it sure made it easier for us. Anyway, it was a big sign that said "All new students please report to the Gymnazium(1)" I found the matching number at the bottom of the big poster, and it said "(1)transfer students please report to Principal Powers first."

"Alright, we go to the Principal of Powers first!" I started marching into the school, but I ran into the door. Dang, I rock.

"It says _Pull_, idiot," Vince laughed as he pulled the door open for me. I growled at him and marched through the door, determined.

"Ohmigod," I turned to Vince. "How do we find the Principals office?" Vince smirked, his face turning rather smug.

"I have a feeling this will help us," Vince pointed to the bright florescent wall in front of is. I looked at it, in awe. It was a directory of the school. Aww, God loves me today, he's giving me everything I need. Now point me in the direction of the cute boys and we're set! I found the dot that said "You are here," And then found the Principals office. I grabbed Vinces arm and started hurrying off to said office, when I fell down. Dang, I really do rock!

---

:D Okay, end of chapter one, I hope that was okay.

Lash appears in the next chapter, huzzah for everyone!

>. yeahh...

**_Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_**


	2. VoiceRemoval Rays?

da-da-da-ta!!!!! here's the new chapter, and oh so quickly, too!

hm, well, start reviewing, kids, or there will BE no story. I sweeaaaaaaar.

:D anyway, Lash appears in this chapter. It's lengthly, so hold on to your hats.

D: So, I'm doing this dance for my dance final, and i'm kinda stuck on the Modern Dance part of it... Anyone wanna help me out?

okay, okay, read, read...

---

"Watch it!" Said a voice above me. I looked up, rubbing my head, about to counter with the ever-so-popular "_You_ watch it!", when my senses failed. Okay, God, really, what's the dealio today? I asked to point me in the direction of cute boys, but I didn't say run _into_ them! And I also don't recall saying to make them so much more than cute! I was staring up into the face of probably one of the most Godly boys I've ever layed eyes on. His hair was black, or really dark brown, and it hung down into his eyes, which were a brown that was beyond brown. He was really tall, as far as I could see, but my judgement might have been clouded from my view on the floor, because _everyone_ looked tall from here. He was wearing jeans, converse, a purple polo, and a long sleeved black and white striped shirt under that. I was so smitten with noticing everything about him, I failed to notice his hand in my face.

"Yo! Earth to girl! Need some help up?" He smirked in a way that made me want to melt into the floor, but I took his hand and let him help me up instead of melting into said floor. His hands were soft, and I didn't want to let go. Don't get me wrong, no way is this "Love at first sight". No way. This is "Attraction at first sight". HAHA, I win.

"Uhm, thank you, kind sir," I managed to bubble out. His smirk grew bigger, and my little heart did the little pitter-patter dance.

"You're welcome, clumsy lady," He chuckled.

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not clumsy! You just got in my way!" The _nerve_ of some people!

"Alright, sure," Senor Stripes laughed. His laugh rang through my head like singing birds and my concience started dancing with glee. "But I saw you run into the door outside just now."

My jaw dropped. Not. Fair. "Yeah. Well. GAY." I shouted and ran in the opposite direction, Vincent in tow. We had to make a complete U-turn somewhere in the halls because I refused to turn around and walk past that kid again. I'm the more stubborn of us. Finally though, we found Principal Powers office. I shoved Vince in front of me, and he knocked on the door, rolling his eyes.

"Come in," Said a voice from within the office. I had a feeling this was about to turn very... Mafia-like...

We both entered slowly, taking seats in the only two chairs opposite of the desk in the room. The larger chair behind the desk was turn backwards, very, very Mafia-like. Oh God, this school is a cult, isn't it?

"Hello?" Vince asked softly as we simultaneously sat down in the chairs. The large chair started to turn, revealing a nice but stern looking woman. Phew... No Mafia for me today. Women are _never_ in charge of Mafia's.

"Hello, Vincent, Mykalanne," The Principal smiled, showing a softer side. I could seriously see her kicking major ass back in her day. "I'm Principal Powers," She continued. "Welcome to Sky High. Seeing that you two aren't freshmen, I won't have you go through Coach Boomer's Power Placement... and I've readied your schedules, both Hero and Hero Support, depending on where you're going to go. Now, would you please demonstrate your powers for me shortly, so I may place you?"

"Uhm, Myky, you go first, We'll probably have to go into a bigger room for mine," Vince blushed. Principal Powers smiled, and nodded knowingly. I was seriously starting to wonder what her power was; if it was mind-reading or empathy or something like that.

"Alright," I nodded, I focused on the objects on Principal Powers desk, raising them all into the air. I set them all down except for a vase, which I turned upside down so that the water would fall out but I controled the water back into the vase. I prided myself on being able to prevent and clean up messes. Y'know it's just because I rock so much. Yes, sir. Principal Powers smiled at my display, nodding. I put the vase back down on her desk, waiting for my placement.

"Hero, definetly," Principal Powers nodded harder, handing me a paper with my schedule on it. There was a blank spot in the period before lunch, so I asked her about it.

"That is your free period, or you can choose an elective class, like Band, Choir, Art, Drama..." Principal Powers shrugged. No way was I taking a class when I didn't _need_ to. Hurrah free period!

"Alright, Vincent, where should we go so you can show me your power?" Principal Powers turned her attention to Vince, who shrugged.

"An empty room, outside, I dunno, somewhere with space," He mumbled, not really caring. He knew he was gonna get hero, so did I. We just flow like that.

"There's an empty classroom next to my office, let's go," Principal Powers stood up, leading the way out of her office. In the empty classroom, Vince stood in the center, while Prinicpal Powers stood off to the side. I leaned against a wall casually, while she stood up straight, keeping her posture at all times. I'm guessing she went to a finishing school. Dang... _I _wanna go to a finishing school! Why couldn't I have been born in the past... poop.

Vincent demonstrated his powers by flying around the room on a ball of air, a move he totally stole from _Avatar_. He handed me some markers and pencils, and I threw them at him lazily, and he shot them away, one by one.

"Very impressive," Principal Powers smiled. "Hero, hero indeed."

Vince smiled at me, and I gave him a thumbs up, along with a half smile. That's basically my trademark "Go you" look. Principal Powers supplied him with a schedule, and I was dissapointed to see that he had a different free period than me. Well, I guess you can't have _everything_. Oh well... Above us, a bell rang, signaling for school to start, and signaling for me to start panicing. I'm not ready for this! I don't know my first class! I looked down at the schedule... "Hero History" Okay, that seems easy enough... I took a peek at Vince's schedule and saw that he had English first. Hm, maybe this school was kinda normal after all... English, history, and math... seemed easy enough...

I waved Vince goodbye and tried to figure out where my class was. It was in the five-hundred wing, and I just had to figure out where that was. To the left of me, one-hundred. To the right of me, two-hundred. Okay, I'm going right. I turned a corner and someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I was already jumpy, so I gave a small squeal as I turned around. It was only Principal Powers, and I could tell she was surpressing a giggle.

"I forgot to give you and your brother locker assignments," She smiled, holding out two pieces of paper. One had my name on it, the other had Vince's name on it. "Give it to him as soon as you see him next," Principal Powers added, and was gone. I took a detour to my locker, which I found within the minute, and tested the combonation. The locker swung open and I saw that all of my books were already inside. Awesome... This school rocks pretty hard. I grabbed what I presumed was the history book and raced to find my class.

I walked in, just as the bell rang. The teacher, a woman who reminded me of a bird, clicked her tongue at me.

"Well, the first day of school and already we're tardy," She said loudly, obviously trying to embarass me. Damn, I hate teachers like that.

"Sorry," I smiled shyly, "I'm new."

I added myself to the multitude that was standing around the room, waiting for this bird-teacher to give them seats. After what seemed like an eternity, I had a seat. I looked at the kid next to me, who had wild curly hair. I guess he noticed me staring, because he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jarred," He stuck out his hand to me. I smiled and shook it. "Most people call me JahRad, though," He added.

"Cool. Very cool," Oh, I'm a smooth opperator.

"So what's your power?" JahRad asked, making small talk.

"Oh, telekenesis," I smiled like it was no big deal. "You?"

"I can manipulate shadows, y'know, It's hard to explain..." He smiled back.

"Wow, that's totally cool," I smiled wider. Wow, people at this school were really friendly. We both stopped talking as the bird-teacher called everyones attention to the front of the room.

"Hello class, welcome back to school. I am Mrs. Wallover, your history teacher for the year..."

And after that it got pretty boring.

My head snapped up from doodling abstract images on the front of a notebook when the bell rang. I threw my things into my bag and started swiftly out the door.

"Hey!" a voice from behind me called out. I did a complete three-sixty before I spotted who it was: JahRad, from the class I just had. "What class do you have next?" he asked as he caught up to me.

"Uhmm..." I squinted at my schedule. "Mad Sciences...?"

"Aww, I have 'Super Vocabulary', aka English... Do you have any friends yet?" He added, shifting his weight from one leg to another. Aww, man, is what I think gonna happen, happen?

"No, not yet, this is my first day," I shrugged.

"You wanna come eat with me and my friends at lunch?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the already thinning crowd of students.

"Uhm, sure, can my brother come too? He's my twin," I explained quickly, also noting the dispersing students. I started getting antsy, not wanting to be late for my second class like I was for my first.

"Sure! No problem! I'll wait for you guys at the cafeteria door. I gotta go, later!" and with that JahRad melted into his shadow that was cast on the wall and zipped down the hall. Well, that sure is a quick way of transportation...

"It's time's like this I wish I had super speed!" I whispered to myself as I nearly sprinted down the hall. I made a split second stop at my locker to drop off my books, and I momentarily felt bad for Vince because he didn't have his locker yet. I grabbed the book with the mad scientist on the cover and shot down the hall, leaving a slammed locker in my wake.

I stepped foot into the class room and probably two seconds later the bell rang. The teacher, a man with a reeeeallly big head, glared at me.

"Lucky!" He said pointing at me. All I could do was smile as I was way to out of breath to say anything. The teacher gave me a seat which I gratefully plopped down in, using the cover of my science book as a fan, trying to cool off.

"You look like a tomato," Said whomever I was sitting next to. My breath caught short in my throat. How _RUDE!_ Slowly I turned to look at the person next to me, and I almost started choking on my own saliva. It was the same boy who knocked me down before school. I guess God had stopped liking me in the one hour that I'd been in school, because now I was all embarassed. I slid down in my seat, tapping my fingers on the cover of my science book in a frustrated manner, and started grumbling about how rude he was, though very, very beautiful. Why are the beautiful ones always rude? Why??

"Sorry, can't hear you," The boy leaned closer to me, and I just scooted my chair away from him, but I winced because it was a noisey, screeching on the linolium floor.

"Going somewhere, Miss Peterson?" Asked Mr. Medulla, as he introduced himself.

"Just... trying to get comfortable," I said lamely. Mr. Medulla smirked and turned back to the chalk board, which was covered in formulas about rays and beams. I flipped open a note book and started copying down the complicated formulas. I'd probably never understand them, but if there was ever an open-note test, I would be set.

"Just a note," Mr. Medulla paused in the middle of one of his sentances. "Whoever you're sitting next to will be your lab partner for _the rest of the year._ And don't you dare complain to me or I'll shoot a Voice-Removal ray at you."

I rubbed my throat sadly, guess there's no getting out of this...

"Hey, little miss clumsy, if we're gonna be lab partners all year, how 'bout your name?" The boy turned his face to me, propped on an elbow. I wrinkled my nose, but set my pencil down anyway. I wasn't going to be able to ignore him all year...

"Myky," I said simpley. He wasn't getting anything out of me, dead or alive!

"Lash, I guess we have equally strange names," Lash smirked. Once again, _RUDE!_ I guess I must've been gawking at him angrily, because he started laughing.

"Sorry if I'm coming on strong. It's my sense of humor. Don't worry, you'll get used to me," He smiled and winked. _Winked!_ I could just feel my face heating up, so I turned back to my notebook, shielding my face behind a layer of hair that fell around me as I bent my head over my paper. I could still hear Lash laughing next to me, and all I could do was count the minutes until the class was over.

---

Mmm, what a lovely start THEY are off to. Okay, lol, I'll do shoutouts again if it makes you so happy.

THANK YOU NIKKI AND LUCIANO BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY TWO WHO REVIEWED, EVEN IF LUCIANO WAS BEING AN ASS COZ HE DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS FAAAAAAANFICTION, NOT MYYYYYFICTION.

lol, there you go, and you get nothing better until you start reviewing.

so

_**REVIEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_


	3. Busy in the Bathroom

Okay, so basically this chapter is only up because of Fantasmarific Amalia. She peer pressured me into it :D. I would've taken so much longer to update, but I didn't want to disappoint her. I was gonna be delayed coz of my dance final that I just got done with, and the finals that are next week. But I wrote in my free time, thus giving you a chapter. SO APPLAUD ME :3 mwuahhaahaha.

Ahhh I'm screwing the system, and I'm doing shoutouts, and they're at the beginning of the chapter.

W00T:

Never-Land-Baby:D here you go. I updated.

Fantasmarific Amalia: I'm happy that I updated. Are you happy? Coz I'm happy. EVERYONE BE HAPPY:D

okay, get on with the chapter --

---

I'd started doodling again before class ended, making artworks of how many minutes were left till the bell rang. As I stood from my chair I peeked a glance at my schedule, my free period was now, _yessss._ I decided that I'd probably go to the library, since they're often cool and quiet, and I'm a big fan of reading. Reading, seriously, should be a sport. I'd join the team in an instant.

At my locker, I checked my appearance in the mirror located in the back of my locker. It was there when I got there, so I could only guess that all the lockers had one.

I must've stood there for quite a while, because when I turned around the halls were empty. I didn't worry about sprinting to a class this time, because I didn't have one. I decided I'd walk to the front of the school to look at the directory to find out where the library was, so I could go chill there for the next hour. Somewhere around the boys bathroom, a blur came at me out of nowhere, sending me sprawling on my ass, for the second time today. _Ow._ I stood up and looked around for my bag, but it was gone. I frowned and ran a hand through my hair, standing in the middle of the hall like a dumb-ass.

"Looking for something?" An unfamiliar voice said from the end of the hallway. I spun around and squinted to see a kinda fat boy standing next to someone tall and lanky wearing... stripes. Can't I catch a break? He's following me everywhere...

"Lash?" I called out. "Gimme my bag!"

"Myky, is that you?" Lash bent forward, trying to see me better. I rolled my eyes, like he didn't know who I was when he tackled me. I didn't know he had super speed...

"Who else would it be?" I said impatiently, approaching him and his friend.

"Aw, go on Speed give her back her bag. She ain't a freshman or a sidekick," Lash shrugged with his hands in his pockets. His friend, apparently named Speed, rolled his eyes, annoyed, and handed me back my bag. _He_ was annoyed? Well, I never... I didn't put my bag back on, but dropped it on the floor in front of me.

"I didn't know you had super speed," I commented as I put my bag's strap on my shoulder where it belonged.

"Oh, no I don't," Lash laughed a bit. "Speed does." Speed smiled and stuck out his hand, all of a sudden polite. How quaint; selective politeness.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," He said in a voice I could imagine him using on parents.

"...Yeah..." I quickly shook his head and gave the wall an awkward glance. Hey, if someone had been standing with me, I would've given _them_ the awkward glance. But I was alone, so walls were my new best friend. "What can you do?" I asked Lash.

"Oh, this and that," Lash smirked without showing me his powers. Okay, really, he needs to get some manners. I'm serious, kids.

"This and that meaning..." I raised an eyebrow and waved a hand, standard Myky procedure. Lash picked my bag up from the floor, smirking at me.

"So you want this?" He asked dumbly, pointing to my bag. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. I didn't know where he was going, but he better get there fast.

"Yes. I do," I said flatly, very annoyed by now.

"Then," Lash outstretched his arm, but the only thing was, it didn't _stop_ outstretching. It kept going, all the way down the hall, still holding my bag. "Go get it." he dropped it on the floor, and retracted his arm. Speed started laughing at me, and only then did I realize my jaw was practically on the floor. I clicked my teeth together ferociously, and stomped down the hall. Oh boy, I _am_ mature. As soon as I'd dropped my bag on my shoulder, a gust of air approached me and I felt a hand around my shoulder.

"So where were you headed before this?" Speed asked me like we'd been friends since kindergarten. I shrugged off his hand and answered.

"The library."

"Well, how about you hang with us instead? Who knows, something worse could've happened inside the library for all we know," Speed smirked as he steered me back in the direction of Lash, who was walking this way to meet us in the middle.

"Depends... Where are you going?" I hooked a thumb through a belt loop, still walking.

"We usually just walk around the school, harmlessly," Lash said, as he'd gotten close enough now. There was a smirk in his eye...and I knew. _IIIIII knew._ There was nothing harmless about these two. They gave off bully vibes. Eeck, I hope they don't pour Elmer's glue down my throat... aww...

"Something wrong?" Speed asked, and I stopped rubbing my throat, which I hadn't realized I'd been doing.

"Sure, I'll hang out with you," I said slowly. It was better to be on the side that I _wasn't _going to get picked on. I adjusted my shoulder strap as we started walking down the hall, a trio in the making. it went from tallest to shortest, Lash on the right, Speed in the middle, and me on the left.

"Where'd Myk go? I can't see her!" Lash looked around dramatically. Oh, he could see me alright. He was just being mean. What. A. _Meanie._ Okay, the day he wears blue, I'm calling him a "Blue Meanie". There's no stopping me!

"I'm right here, you jerk," I said, bending in front of Speed, tweedling my fingers.

"Oh, I thought we lost you. You're just too short!" Lash stretched an arm over and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away, giving him a disgruntled smile.

"I'm only this much shorter than Speed," I held two fingers a couple inches apart as we rounded a corner. Lash just shrugged. He looked at Speed and jerked his head in a direction. I looked and saw some small looking children standing in a window. They noticed Lash, Speed and I, and a fearful look came across their faces. Aww, I don't wanna be feared. This sucks, shucks. HAH, I rhymed. Go me.

"Hey sidekicks!" Speed called out two the kids in the window. They were both boys, and they were both shaking in their boots. Or shoes, or whatever footwear they were sporting. Just then I had the sudden urge to watch the third Harry Potter movie, and I got lost in "la-la-land" until Lash tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, and focused on him.

"All you have to do is make sure no one comes in the bathroom," Lash winked at me. Again. For the second time that day. My heart still did a little bit of a pitter-patter dance because he was so cute, and all I could do was smile and nod. Lash and Speed entered the bathroom with the two sidekicks, and I leaned against the wall. I put in my headphones for my iPod, and started listening to Mika, because I was convinced he was Freddy Mercury, reincarnated. It didn't take long before someone came walking to the bathroom, prepared to use it.

"Sorry," I stopped them. "You can't go in there."

"And why not?" Said the boy. He looked very angry and grungy.

"Because," I shot him my fiercest glare. "It's _full."_

"Then I'll just wait in line," He tried to push past me.

"No you will not," I slid along the wall in front of him. I frowned stubbornly at him, and what he did next surprised me. He lit his fists on fire. Wowza, being this close to an open flame is not my cup of tea. I guess I looked surprised because he smirked.

"Wanna mess with me now?" He growled. I raised an eyebrow a-la Principal Powers, and stepped aside, but little did he know I was holding the door closed with my mind. Suckerrrrr. I watched him struggle to open the door for a few minutes before stepping back into his view.

"Hmm, looks like it's locked. Maybe the people in there are _busy_," I waggled my eyebrows at him. He scoffed at me in a disgusted tone and stomped off down the hall to find another bathroom.

"Oh, I'm pretty cool," I said out loud to myself before leaning on the door once more. I only had to wait a few more minutes for the bathroom's occupants to emerge. I felt bad for the sidekicks when I saw them, their hair all wet, with clumps of toilet paper stuck to their faces. Aww, I want to hug them. I was so going to, but they rocketed down the hall as soon as they were free.

"Thanks Myk, you're a good guard, we could use you more often," Speed clapped me on the back.

"Oh, nice to know I'm just being _used," _I rolled my eyes. We started walking down a different hall when the lunch bell rang.

"Yumm, lunch," I smiled. "I'm hungry."

---

SO I hope you liked it, and I hope it wasn't too short or too long.

and aaaaaaaaaas always...

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!_**


	4. YOU'RE FAT

Oh, I've forgotten something IIIIIMPORTANT.

TEH DISCLAIMZ0RZ: I don't own Sky High D:, or Lash DDDx, or any other characters that you will recognize. I ALSO don't own people who are REAL that I put in this story. You'll meet them this chapter, except for one you've already met, and they include: JahRad, Nikki, Alec, Paige, Kara, and Omar.

LOOK LOOK I OWN THEEEEEESE ((grins like candy)): Myky, Vince, Ivy, and Helen ((you'll meet Ivy and Helen in this chapter)). Alas, I don't have a real twin brother named Vince. I'M A LIAR. D: lol who cares... It's my story and my character AND I DO WHAT I WANT D:

And I will tell you ONE and ONE THING ONLY. If YOU don't review, IiIiIiI don't UPDATED. WRARR so review. Kay? Kay. :D.

((Yells)):

Bunnykitune: ((joins you in your little dark snickering corner)) I think you'll be amused with this chapter, love.

((tries to snicker with you, but it turns into horrible evil laughter)) Aww, I'll stop D:

Fantasmarific Amalia: LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU. ((dances)) Here's the chapter that'll make you boggle your eyes at the screen, and my cleverness.  
((stands like peter pan)) OH THE CLEVERNESS OF ME. allllright, I'm done ((runs away))

Gwenny-Dear: OH, darling, NO ONE can get enough of Lash. :3 he's simpley too delicious. yummmmmm. And don't you worry your pretty little head, there's plenty of... how did you put it... Lash-ness to come. :D Hurrah Hurrah for Lash-ness, and not knowing what we mean when we say it. POOF.

STORY TIME, HUZZAH!

---

I "lost" Speed and Lash in the stampede of students that came rushing out of class rooms, using my mad skills of maneuvering through crowds. I didn't really know where I was going, so I pretended I was a sheep and followed the rest of the herd. Baa.. Baaaaahh...

From what I could see, everyone was entering two blue double doors that apparantley led to the cafeteria. I slipped to the side once I'd entered the two doors and leaned against a wall. I started looking around, trying to find Vince or JahRad. Mostly Vince. Being seperated from your twin for three whole hours is TORTURE, lemme tell you. I folded my arms nervously and squeezed them. I maybe good at maneuvering through people, but I'm absolutely miserable at finding them. I'd never be able to be a spy. What if JahRad forgot about me? What if I can't find Vince, and he's crying in some corner, way far away? WHAT IF?! WHAAAT IIIIF!?! I was about to start hyperventalating, when someone grabbed my shoulder. I almost screamed, but when I saw it was Vince, a weird screamish happy noise came out of my mouth and I hugged him. He patted me on the back awkwardly, and when we parted, I dug into my pocket and fished out his locker information.

"So where are we gonna sit?" Vince asked, after pocketing the convenient information I had just supplied him.

"Someone's already asked us to sit with them, I'm waiting for him right now," I said, relaxing. The hyperventalation urge subsided back into the dark depths of my lungs and I studied my very interesting feet.

"Who asked us to sit with them?" Vince asked, also glancing at my shoes and raising an eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but as if on cue, JahRad walked out of the crowd of students, a bounce in his step, as well as his hair.

"Hey!" I smiled at him, feeling the friendly vibe I'd felt when I first met him. He gave a smile and a little wave, and his eyes landed on Vince.

"Oh, this is my twin brother Vince," I gave the standard intro's, and JahRad and Vince shook hands. Yaaaaay, Vince has friends.

"So where is this marvelous sitting spot I keep hearing about?" Vince smirked, and JahRad jumped like he'd forgotten why he'd come to see us. Aww, people with short term memory are funny.

"OH, yeah, c'mon," He turned on his heal and led us through the much thinner crowd. JahRad seemed to be quite the popular boy, and as we walked through the cafeteria kids of all cliques and classes waved at him, and he always waved back. I was beginning to think JahRad was gonna take us out the other side of the cafeteria and throw us off the side of the school, because we crossed the WHOLE cafeteria. I'm not complaining, it's just... jeeze! You gotta sit so far away? Okay, okay, I'm complaining. So sue me!

We _finally_ arrived a table, and JahRad clapped his hands.

"OKAY!" He said loudly, and got everyone's attention. "Intros!" He gestured to me and Vince. "This is Myky... uhm what's your whole name?"

"Mykalanne," I smiled kindly. It's not an easy name to remember, so I don't hold it against people.

"YES. This is Mykalanne and Vince." He then started pointing at people around the table. "That's Nikki, her power is electricity, Alec, his power is freezing time, Paige, she can create things out of mid-air, Omar, he can take away all your senses, like seeing, hearing, talking, touch, smell, you know... ANYWAYS, that's Kara, she can read minds and paralyze people, that's Ivy, she can teleport, Helen, she controls water, and those two-"

"Hey Myky."

WHAT. oh. my. god. I've got to get out of here before I have an official stalker on my hands!! Yeah, you got it, if you caught on in the last two seconds. JahRad is friends with Lash and Speed, and they are at THIS table. Heeee iiiiis eeeeverywhere. I think I just might die. This is toooooooo much for a first day of school.

"Do you guys know each other?" JahRad asked, confused. I clicked my jaw shut as I realized it had fallen open, and nodded dumbly.

"J-jarred, I didn't know you know Lash and Speed," I stuttered. I planned to call JahRad by his real name when I was talking to him, and JahRad when I was thinking of him. It just makes it a whole lot easier on my mouth.

"Yeah, we've known each other since pre-k," Speed answered lazily for JahRad. "So who's the guy again? Your boyfriend?"

"N-no, he's my twin brother," I was still stuttering, because I was just simpley and completely stunned.

"WHAT?" Probably the only cool thing about Lash, was that with his stretching powers, he could actually make his jaw fall two or three feet so that his chin hit the table.

"You have a brother?!" Speed was completely flabbergasted, and it's my favorite part about telling people Vince and I are twins.

"Yehp."

"TWINS??!"

"Lash, your chin..."

"TWINS. REALLY."

"It's in pudding..."

"Eeeeewwww."

Things seemed to calm down after that, and JahRad and Omar helped Vince and I figure out the food system. It was pretty peaceful when we went to sit back down, but I couldn't help notice that Lash was shooting glances at Vince and I, trying to sum it all up in his brain. I could see the itty-bitty gears turning in his head as he comprehended it all. Awww, it was kinda cute. Wait. No. It wasn't. Because it's Lash. And... It just wasn't. MEHHH, I have to convince myself that Lash isn't cute!

"Where did you guys come from?" Ivy asked, picking something out of her dark hair with convenient ivy colored highlights. She really lived up to her name... If only she could be like Poison Ivy from Batman... that'd be pretty kickass...

"We transfered from the east coast," Vince answered, as I was stuck in my thoughts. Sometimes it's like being trapped under a frozen lake of thoughts... no one can get through to me. But sometimes it comes in pretty handy, like when I'm in trouble, getting lectured, or if I'm just somewhere utterly boring.

"Ooh! Where did you live?" Nikki smiled widely. From what I got in the last five minutes, she's absolutely obsessed with New York, and some movie called Newsies...

"A nicer area of Brooklyn," I said. When you say you lived in Brooklyn, you had to add "nicer area" to it, because then people would probably think you used to be a gang member, and would stereotypically think you lived in the bad part of Brooklyn.

"OHMYGAWD," I jumped, almost choking on my apple juice, because Nikki was nearly having a heart attack. She got all starry-eyed and started mumbling about some dog named "Spot"... at least, I think it was a dog... actually, it might have not been, because she went on to say about how he was the KING of Brooklyn, and he ruled over the docks. Well, what a fine king indeed.

"So, Vince, you goin' out for the football team?" Speed leaned in with his elbows on the table. I picked through my salad with a plastic fork, searching for a crouton. I was on a mission. For a crouton.

"I don't see why he would, it's stupid," Kara rolled her eyes, picking a chip up off her plate.

"I think it's kinda cool," JahRad gave Kara a sideways look, and she just shrugged.

"Uhm, I might. We'll see," Vince was way too nervous about these kids, all his nervous-ness was practically spilling all over the table.

"Hiiiii Laaaaaaaaaash," Everyone's heads snapped up as we saw a girl dressed in mostly pink with long brown hair walk past, tweedling her fingers at Lash. Next to her was a girl dressed in an orange cheerleader outfit, and I almost threw up in my mouth. Her outfit was THAT bad. It must've shown on my face, because little-miss-cheerleader shot me a glare of death. Oh, I'm so afraid, watch me, I'm shake in my flats! NOT boots, haha.

"Who were they?" Paige asked, once they were out of earshot.

"Meh, two juniors, Gwen and Penny. I guess Gwen is kinda hot, but whatever," Lash shrugged and took a big bite of his pizza. Oh, the grease!! It's practically oozing down his chin. I guess he's one of those super skinny guys that can down pounds of food at a time and not lose weight. I envy hiiim... grar.

"See somethin' you like, Myky?" Lash smirked. Crap. He caught me staring. I hate liiiife.

"YOU'RE FAT." Was all I could come up with. Wow, they should just put a sign over my head that says "little miss smooth talker". Everyone gave me quizzical looks, but then busted up laughing. Lash gave me a confused look but chuckled as he took another bite of pizza. The bell rang above us, and I went to my pocket to get out my schedule, but Helen stopped me.

"Don't bother," she said kindly. "The whole school has gym next. We all have it at the same time so that anyone can be challanged to Save the Citizen." I decided that I liked Helen. She had short brown hair, a little up past her shoulders, and she was way nice, but then again, almost everyone at this school was.

Vince and I followed the rest of our new friends as they joined the crush of students. I felt really accepted when we all held hands so we wouldnt get lost in the crowd. Oddly, I also felt like we were traveling down the yellow-brick-road.

"Hey," Vince said quietly to me. Well, as quietly as he could in the hubbub of all the voices around us.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Where are we going?" apparantly Vince hadn't gotten the memo about gym class.

"Save the Citizen."

"What the Hell is that!?"

---

Mmm, I get the feeling this was a little short of a chapter. And not a good ending. Eeekk. Oh well.

:D if anyone has questions about the whole football idea, ask me. Coz I just _KNOW_ someone will say "they cant play football they have super powers."

But I have this IDEA. in my HEAD. and it's LOGICAL. but it's also too long to explain here D:

AAANYWAY next chapter is save the citizen, but it's not gonna be very exciting. Myk and Vince WILL NOT play, as is the cliche of fanfictions.

yeaaaah...

_**REVIEEEWWWWWWW!!**_


	5. Blue Meanie!

Wow, this is like, the fastest update in the history of _me_. O.O

OKAY, review, or you die. ALSO if you review I give you a cookie :3.

And maybe some bread I just **made**! w00t!

And ALSO I forgot to say that I'm a Newsies freak in real life :D  
Not just Nikki

OH NO HICCUPS :((((  
one thousand frowns for hiccups

Before shout outs, I just wanna say that Fantasmaricif Amalia and Gwenny-Dear are my favorites. They review to EVERY CHAPTER.

So I love them :3 yey.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Fantasmarific-Amalia:D!! Wouldn't that just be groovy? wow, super powered football. I think all the guys who are already obsessed with football would just go NUTS. OOh! Imagine the super bowl! HAHA, then it really WOULD be the SUPER-bowl. Aww, I'm clever ;3

Gwenny-Dear: Ooh, I hope there's enough ((but not tooooo much!)) Lash-ness in this chapter:3 I'm glad I didn't make Vince and Myky play StC, coz that woulda just been BORING. D: like drooool boring. Speaking of drool... ;3 read the chapter.

AND CALLING HIM FAT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT COULD BE DONE DX lol.

IiIiIiIiI am done :)

---

Me n' Vince didn't have PE clothes, so I felt weirdly out of place. I was lost in a sea of blue clothed people... HEY, is Lash wearing blue? I'll totally seize my opportunity to call him a blue meanie. THAT CREEP! And by creep, I mean BOTH blue meanies and Lash. In the girls locker room, Helen and Paige had explained to me that I'd have to ask Coach Boomer, who ever that unfortunately named soul was, for PE clothes after the class or before school tomorrow, because he freaks out if you don't dress out. Well, I just don't want that now, do I? I guess my new friends had a claimed "spot" on the bleachers we sat on to watch Save the Citizen, because we found the boys with no trouble at all in the herd of children. I looked around but I didn't see Lash, or Speed, for that matter. I squinched my mouth up, very disgruntled. Dannnnnnnngit. I reeeally wanted to call him a blue meanie. Psh, he probably wouldn't know what it was anyway. Damn children who don't have rock and roll appreciation! DAMN THEM!

"Looking for Lash?" Omar smirked at me. Okay, who says I was looking for HIM? Why couldn't I have been looking for SPEED? Why are these people jumping to conclusions?!?

"N-no, I'm taking in the marvelous scenery," I said, taking in a deep of not-so-fresh air. I only coughed afterwards though, because smelling in a lungs-worth of gym-infested clothing will not do you good.

I sat down between Ivy and Alec; Ivy was filing down her painted black nails, and Alec was talking to Kara about fashion. Ooh! Metro-sexual friends are the best.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Boomed a loud voice. I looked around, alarmed... Is God speaking to me? Err... All the ladies and gentlemen? Ivy saw me looking around wildly and pointed out to the far side of the gym, where a man was sitting in what looked like a tennis referee chair. I squinted, straining my eyes. Why, was that... Sonic Boom? NO WAY. Him and my dad go WAAAAY back. Awweesome, I gotta tell dad when I get home, fer sher. I leaned across Alec's lap to tap Vince, who was sitting a row below me, on the shoulder.

"That's Sonic Boom!" I whispered in a squeal, a sound effect only I could achieve.

"What? NO." Finally, for the first time today, it was Vince's turn for his jaw to drop. I laughed and nodded, because I love stupefying people. Seriously, if Harry Potter was real, that would be my favorite spell. _STUPIFY!!_ Oooh, I'd rock my own socks. Yummm... Draco...

"MYKY YOU DROOLED!" Alec screamed, pointing at his leg. Sadly enough, I had drooled on him. I panicked and apologized, wiping up the spittle with my hand. Eeeww... I fiercely wiped my hand on my jeans, trying to get the icky feeling off.

"You drool?" Ivy, who was turning out to be the resident sarcasm queen, raised her eyebrow at me.

"Only when I'm thinking of... THINGS," I shot a dodgy look off to my left, not wanting to reveal my love for Draco. People make FUN of me for it!

"Things like WHAT?" Ivy mocked me. Hooow DAARE she.

"Things like DRACO MALFOY," I burst out. Aww, the cats out of the bag. It didn't seem to matter that much, as Ivy's face lit up.

"You like him TOO??!" She nearly screamed. A couple people around us were kind of staring, but no one really noticed.

"YESSS, He's almost God," I covered my mouth with my hands, freaking out that I had found a Draco-Love-Partner.

"He is sooo dreamy," Ivy sighed, and I nodded. I think I feel a swoon coming on... _swooooooooooon..._ I looked at Ivy, who was also swooning in her mind, and something clicked. SHE REMINDED ME OF PANSY PARKINSON. No wonder she liked Draco, they were probably meant to be, if he was real.

"You guys, shut up, the game is starting," Omar turned around and smacked me playfully on the knee. I focused my short attention span on the battle field, where I finally saw the person... PEOPLE... I'd been looking for.

"They're PLAYING?" I bellowed. "Why are they PLAYING?!"

"They're the reigning champs, since the very end of last year. They're a really good team," Alec explained to me as Kara tied his semi long hair into piggie-tails. ... Alllriiiiight, he can do that if he wants.

Two people I'd never seen before were in the arena with Lash and Speed. It wasn't a surprise, that I'd never seen these people before, my sight-seeing of students had been very limited, as it still WAS my first day.

"GO," Boomer, well, boomed. A clock started ticking down, and Lash stretched his arm across the field to hold on to a random light-pole they'd put in the corner of the arena. Speed backed into his arm, and I could see they were going for some sort of sling-shot thing. Speed let go of Lash's arm... make that _ping-pong._ Speed was a blur, I could hardly keep track of him as he bounced around the stadium. For some reason, I had a feeling that if my life had a soundtrack, right now it would be playing "can't stop me now" by Queen. Ahh Freddie, how I miss you so. Mika is the only thing alive that sounds like you any more...

BACK TO THE BATTLE, the whole ping-pong thing had majorly backfired on Speed. Apparently one of the people they were fighting had ice powers, and he'd frozen the ground in Speed's path, causing him to slipping and sliding along like a horrible ice-skating accident. Speed ran into a wall, stopping him immediatly. I saw Lash pout, and he slithered on arm along the floor to trip up Mr. Ice. Speed had gotten up and was now testing out his feet on the ice. Some people were laughing at his cautious footing, and I almost felt bad for him. _Almost._ Lash had gotten Mr. Ice completely wrapped up in his arm like a python, and Mr. Ice was squirming like a squirrel about to be eaten... _hehehehehe..._

Mr. Ice's partner, who wasn't that good with feet on the ice, was carefully trying to make her way to the center of the room, where the most terrifying machine ever sat, loudly churning as a fake citizen was slowly being lowered over it, annoyingly chanting "save me!"

Speed flung himself off a wall he had so desperately been clinging on to, tackling the poor girl who had been trying so hard. OUCH. That was more of a _hockey_ tackle. Coach Boomer should call something on that. I looked up at him, but he just sat there, content, tapping his clip board on his knee. The audience started counting down, with only ten seconds left, No one was moving on the field, Speed was keeping the girl pinned down, and Lash still hadn't let go of Mr. Ice. The buzzer rang, and Mr. Ice came falling to the ground. WOW, could Lash be ANY meaner? I would have at LEAST put him down _nicely._

"Alright, Lash, Speed, who's next," Coach Boomer raised an eyebrow. Speed called out a name that I didn't recognize, _duh, _and my eyes went wide when Lash responded.

"Ivy Smith."

_IVY??_ OUR Ivy? I looked at Ivy, who was rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Ass. He's only mad at me because I beat him at poker last week. What a little bitch," She threw down her iPod, who I felt bad for, and stomped down the stairs to put on the protective armor that everyone had to wear when they played Save the Citizen.

I watched the battle with my fingers in my mouth, chewing on the very ends of my nails. JahRad saw me and laughed, telling me that even though Ivy would lose, she'd be okay. Ivy _did_ lose, but when she came flouncing back up the steps, she didn't look fazed.

"Are you okay," I asked her as she sat down. She shrugged.

"I'll probably have a bruise on my shin," Because Lash had cheaply kicked her to keep her from teleporting away, "But other then that I'll be fine."

The rest of the period went on like that, with Lash and Speed calling names and then beating the owners of said names senseless. I was so bored I started doodling Pokemon on Alec's leg, which he didn't seem to mind. When the bell finally rang, I was so anxious to get out of there I nearly fell over Helen as I skipped down the isle.

"WHAO," She screamed, flailing her skinny little arms for balance. I wanted to grab her arm, but I thought I might break it, it was _so skinny._ Gladly, she regained her balance, and I continued on my way.

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, weaving through the crowd.

_I am invisible, they don't even know I'm here... BWUAHAHAH..._

A small twisted trademark smile of mine formed on my face as I laughed inside my head. I was sooo relieved I didn't know people at this school that well yet, because no one was causing me distractions, and all was going well until...

"HEY! MYKY! WAAAIIIT UUUP!" I grumbled under my breath as I stopped in the middle of the hall, turning around at the speed of a snail. WHO ELSE but Lash was walking up to me.

"How did you like my performance last period?" He smiled... smugly? What, is he trying to IMPRESS me? What a draaaag...

"Yeah. Splendid. Thrilling. _Overwhelming_," I said, letting my own little sarcasm queen pop out.

"Do I get a hug for doing so well?" Lash opened his arms wide, and then I saw it. SWEATY.

"I'd rather not. You're all sweaty," I grimaced, taking a step back. His hair was damp and slightly curled from the sweat, and he was all glisteny. Ewww.

"Aww, come on, just a little hug," His smirk grew _evil_ as he took a step forward. I knew what was going to happen, and I started to turn and run when he SNATCHED ME UP.

"Haha, got you," He said _LOUDLY_ in my ear. I hate to admit it, but even though he was all sweaty, he smelled pretty good. Damn him.

"Only coz... you have stretchy arms," I pouted, stating the obvious. I squirmed and he let me go, much the my joy.

"I have to... go..." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, nodding like where I was going was really important. But what was it? "Hero Catchphrases: BE REMEMBERED." And wow, oh wow, did that sound like an interesting class... NOT.

"Aaaaand where are you going?" Lash started to follow me. Okay, I don't even know. Stalker much? yes. Creepy much? yes. CUTE MUCH? Oh, definitely. Sad, sad is me. I can't stop thinking he's cute. Oddly enough, my heart tightened up at the thought of Lash being cute, and I had to take a deep breath for it to go away.

"Hero Catchphrases," I said over my shoulder, walking quickly to my said class room.

"Ooooh!" Is he _trying _to annoy me? Or is he just obnoxious on purpose? I think it might be a mix of the two, knowing my luck. Oh le sigh, I just want him to _go away._

"Ooooh?" I mocked him. He'd matched my quick little steps now, easily. Damn Mr. Long legs.

"Iiii'm going there too!" He smiled, as if he were proud. Proud about _what?_ He's a psychopath. That's all. That's my conclusion. I rolled my eyes and sharply turned a corner, seeing the classroom just a couple feet away. Lash was still by my side, blabbing about God-knows-what. All I got was "free period" "tomorrow" and "fun."

Sure, free periods with him are fun. NOT. I want time to myself tomorrow.

I plopped myself down into a seat, well, more like crashed. I was way surprised when Lash didn't sit by me though. I looked over my shoulder to see he'd grabbed the seat in the corner of the back of the room. Typical bad-boy seat. Whatever. I dully propped my head up on a hand and waited for the bell to ring. Yhep, you got it, I was finally early to one of my classes.

Half a minute later, the bell rang, and the teacher took action.

"Hello class, I'm your teacher, Mr. Withers, and welcome to Hero Catchphrases. In this class..."

BO-RING.

---

Bleh, I'm slacking on ending the chapters well. Oh well, maybe I'll put in SUPER GOOD CLIFFHANGERS later. mwuahahah.

I hope that was long enough, but not too long.

I know when there's a super long chapter, I just caaaan't read it.

((flutters eyelashes))

as always my lovelies,

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**_

and you get cookies:D!


	6. We Have A Winner

I think I have a pattern going on. First chapter: Three reviews. Second chapter: two. Third chapter: three. Fourth chapter: two. Fifth chapter: three.

OOH OOH lets break the trend and gimme FOUUUUR review this chapter. MAYBE MORE! YEAH! YEAH!

Fantasmarific Amalia: ((DANCES)) ZOMG DRACO MALFOY 8D. I saw a preview for the Newest Harry Potter movie and he was in it for like a SECOND but I saw him and I flippen SCREAMED. :D and fell down.

83 If I manage to put aside the smelly part, being glisteny and... and... ooooooh... ((can't go on))

Gwenny-Dear: YEAH! You're a favorite!!! ((squeals delightedly)) D: some one's making a racket in my house. make them stop!

GZAW, I love long reviews, you just simply made my day ((huggley))

RockChick2021: ((Gives a Bakers Dozen worth of cookies)) :o that's thirteen cookies for you:DD thank you for reviewing, and I'm deeeeelighted you like my story!

PLEASE keep reviewing, ((flutters eyelashes)) my life depends on it :3

---

My next and last class turned out to be the most interesting, and thankfully, a class I didn't have with Lash. I wonder what class he _does_ have right now... NO! No thinking about him! Bad! Bad Myky! Why I oughta...

When I looked at my schedule, it said another stupid title for a class. "Blending In: How to stay disguised." But when I got there... Well, let's just let this play out for itself.

I sat kind of near the back, and chilled, exhausted because it was nearly the end of the day. I really deserved a nap when I got home, and boy was I going to take one. The teacher walked out of his office in a suit, and I raised an eyebrow. He looked around nervously, and I could see sweat collecting on his forehead. The bell rang and he stood in the center of the class room, kiiiinda hunched over. He seemed really paranoid for some reason...

"C-c-class," He stuttered, in a nasally voice. OH GOD this guy reminds me of Professor Quirrell from the first Harry Potter book! Five dollars says there's a face on the back of his head! Turn around! TURN AROUND!

Having the respect that us teenagers do, nearly everyone was quiet and facing our teacher. He opened his arms weakly, and I think he was trying to be welcoming.

"W-welcome to Blending In... I a-am your teacher, M-muh-muh-mister Carth..." I swear, I was thiiiis close to yelling out "Tuh-tuh-TODAY JUNIOR!!" when this guy totally pulled a fast one on me. Well, not just me, the _whole_ friggen class. He straightened up, his nervous look _evaporating_. He suddenly looked really serious, and I'll admit, I was a bit scared.

"That," He said, his voice much deeper, and the stutter gone, "Was a facade. Or was it? Is that the real me? Or is this?" He smirked slightly, chuckling. I saw some confused students look around at each other. _Was this guy NUTS?_ He took off the over sized glasses he'd been wearing, his brown suit jacket, and loosened his tie. He reached a hand up and tousled his hair out of it's business-man perfection look. What I saw in those brief seconds, I tell you, was a Superman Clark Kent moment. He went from being nerdy and annoying to being somehow, HOT. Oh great, I've got a hot teacher. I almost wanted to slam my head down on the desk, but Mr. Carth, if that was his real name, started speaking again.

"In this class, I will teach you to disguise yourself, as you have just seen me do, as well as ordinary house hold objects. You see this iPod?" He held up a video iPod. "Press this middle button, and sleeping gas comes out. Press play, it explodes. I'll teach you how to blend into a crowd where _everyone_ sticks out." He walked behind his desk and leaned on it, smirking at all of us. I could practically _hear_ two girls in the front row swooning. Five bucks says they write "Love you" on their eyelids, just like those girls in Indiana Jones!

"I will teach you, and you will learn."

After the bell rang to leave school, I felt slightly lost. I wanted to find Vincent again, but once _again_ I had no idea where he was. I walked through the front doors, making sure not to fall down this time, and waited at the bottom of the stairs. I saw Vince coming down the stairs with... NO. _Get away! GET AWAY _from my brother! Turn... _TURN..._ That's right Lash, you go away.

"How was your first day?" He asked as he joined me at the bottom of the stairs.

"It was okay," I shrugged. "Why were you with Lash?"

"He's in my last period class," Vince shrugged back at me. We walked to the buses, and this time we were reeeally prepared for the ride home. It was a quiet walk home, aside from my iPod playing in my ears. We walked up our driveway and I saw that dad's car was there, so I added a little zip to my step. HAH, ZING.

"Daaaaaaaad?" I called out when I opened the front door. And what was I greeted with? Snoring. I didn't mind that much though, because I know my dad works a lot, and even at our old house, it wasn't not uncommon for him to fall asleep in his office, wakin' up with some good ol' qwerty face, and five hundred pages of the letter "Q". Vince angrily shushed me, the nerve of that child, and quietly shut dad's office door. I rolled my eyes at him and tip-toed up the stairs too my room. I looked down at the carpet, noticing it was a dark blue. Haha, _Tip-toe through the meanies..._

I fell onto my welcoming bed, face down.

"Damn homework, I'm tired." I mumbled into my covers, but it sounded more like "Fam bomble, Ah tah,". I slid off my bed, pretending I was a snake for that mear two seconds, and started digging through my bag. Maybe now I'll pretend I'm a mole... I got out the zillion page packet that Mr. Medulla had given us, and dropped it on my lap, going on a quest for a pen...cil. I probably don't want to do Medulla's work in pen. That would be like doing a crossword in pen. THE HORROR!

I was three pages into the packet when I started nodding out. I couldn't keep this up, I desperately needed a nap. I'm already DREAMING for goodness sake! Oooh.. Is that... Heyyy, Mister Unicorn. Howya doin'? Oh! What's that! It seems we're having an earthquake!

My head snapped up, and I realized it wasn't an earthquake, but my pocket vibrating. I sluggishly rammed my hand into my pocket, hoping I would be slow enough to miss the call. I glared at the caller ID because it was a number I didn't recognize, and that meant it was probably a wrong number, but I had to answer anyways, just to be nice.

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone.

"...Did I wake you up?" Well, that voice is vaguely familiar, but also, _not_ at the same time.

"Sorta," I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes." Who's this?"

"Oooh, I think you can guess." Just by the "Oooh," I knew. I KNEW, and my first though was: _HOW DID HE GET MY PHONE NUMBER?_

"Lash?"

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winnah!" He said in a fake fair-man's voice.

"H-h-h-h-h-hoooow did you get my number?" I stuttered through a yawn. I was angry, but hey, I was still tired. Tired over rules anger anyday, hi-yah.

"Your brother gave it to me last period."

"Why are you calling me?" I lolled my head back onto the bed, almost asleep again.

"To annoy you." I KNEW IT. He _was_ being annoying and obnoxious on purpose.

"Well... DON'T" I snapped. geez, I'm one grumpy gal.

"Aww, why not?" Oooh, I wanna punch him. _PUNCH 'IM!_

"Coz. I'm tired. Lash, don't call me," I shook my head even though he couldn't see it, and hung up. I didn't even bother to save his number in my phone because I didn't plan to be talking to him very often. And then I, much like my dad, hunched over my work and fell asleep.

Oh, what a wonderful first day of school.

"MYK! MYKY! MYKALAAAAAAANNE!" I was awoken from my acid-trip dream by someone yelling in my face. _Rudely._

"Whhhhaaaaaaat?" I rolled over from my comfy face down position on the carpet. I probably had the carpet patter all over my face, yummy.

"Dinner." Vince stuck out a hand to help me up.

"What is it?" I blinked at him groggily.

"Chinese. Some place called The Paper Lantern," Vince wiggled his fingers in my face, and I grabbed his hand.

"Yummm..." Honestly, Chinese food is my favorite, I'm just too tired to show emotion. I walked, err, more like shuffled and dragged my toes on the carpet, to the kitchen, where my dad was taking Chinese food boxes out of a big paper bag. Ohhh, the wonderful cliche's of life. I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and got some orange chicken, and chow mien, probably the only Chinese food I will ever eat without refusal. I yawned as I plopped down at the table, almost knocking my chair out from underneath me. EEP! Smooooooth...

"So, is _sooooomeone _tired?" My dad oh so dramatically looked at me slowly as he drew out his sentence. How did I reply? YAWN.

"I guess her first day of school was more trying than mine, dad. I'm perfectly fine! look at me go!" Vince ran in circles around the kitchen, oh, he's soo mature.

"Yeah, yeah, I see, sit down and eat. And wake up your sister." Dad chuckled as he forked broccoli and beef into his mouth. Vince plopped down and blew air at me, but when it hit me it was like strong, cold, storm wind. And magically it didn't blow away my food. hurrah!

We had _quite_ the interesting conversation over dinner, not. Dad and Vi talked about sports, and Vince told dad how he was thinking of going out for the football team. Dad was all "WOO!" because he's a guy and apparently _he_ was on the football team when he went to Sky High. I think I heard Vince mention Coach Boomer, but I can't remember how dad reacted. I just sat there, cute lil me, politely eating my Chinese food, with chopsticks and everything. Oh, I just have that much skill.

I excused myself early from dinner so I could do another five pages of Medulla's packet and squeeze in a shower before bed. Showers take an obnoxiously long time because washing long hair takes just way too long. It also takes about five years to dry. I wobbled around my room, balancing my towel on my head like a turban. One of the best parts of sleeping is the pajamas, ask anyone. For some reason they're the most comfortable clothes in the world. You should be able to wear them anywhere, because who wouldn't want to wear comfy clothes?

I was juuuust dozing off when...

_BZZZ... BZZZ..._

Well, I'll be darned. Is that my _phone _vibrating? I groped around in the dark for it, finally finding it under my Mad Sciences book. That book has the _funniest_ illustrations in it, but that's a story for a different time. Without looking at the caller ID, I flipped open my phone, practically slamming it to my face

"Hellooo!" I said cheerfully, rivaling a greeting of Monique from "She's the Man". Damn that's an awesome movie.

"Well I can see I didn't wake you up _this _time," The voice on the other end laughed. Well, I thought I told him not to call me! RUDE! RUUUUDE!

"LASH! I'm going to sleep. Don't call me! STOPPIT! And y'know what else?" I could just _feel_ my face turning red. Good thing he couldn't see me, eh?

"Whut?" No, that's not a spelling error, that's how he _actually _said it. I never thought it possible, but hey, weirder things have happened.

"YOU. ARE A BLUE. MEANIE!" I yelled into the phone. It was silent for about ten seconds and...

"How did you know I was wearing blue?"

I hung up.

---

MEEHH, I think that was an OKAY ending for a chapter, but not THE BEST :D

A plot is growing in my head, doncha know

w00t. goo me.

ooh! oooh! what if I offered PIE to anyone who reviewed?!? ZOMG

would you do it THEN!?!

((is insanely hyper))

LASH: ((scoots away))

ZOMG LASHY YOU'RE SOOO... (( starts drooling)) GZAW! ((runs off))

((echo, echo))

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Cold and Flu season

Yayyy, new update:

I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS, I got four reviews for one chapter! huzzahhuzzah:3 I knew you guys would break the trend.

OHHH now how bout FIVE reviews:D yeah.

So, anyways, summer school is pretty boring -- sooo many notes, its not even funny. Maybe soon I'll have free time to write in that class:D that would be guh-rand.

okay!

shoutouts!

Asphyxiated Lust: Oh, forget what I said about renting Yellow Submarine ((unless you have already D: )), I'll just message a picture of a blue meanie to you over myspace :DD you'll be scared.  
coz they're trippy and creep o.o.  
OH, and, um, maybe pumpkin pie. coz it's my favorite. WITH WHIPPED CREAM 8D

Gwenny-Dear:D I also like Apple pie, so maybe I'll make that  
DOES HE REMIND YOU OF... INDIANA JONES:D lol idk.  
:3 I hope Lash get's _off_ your nerves this chapter, coz he's all nice and stuff. w00t!  
:o how is Myky psychic? OOhh, I wanna know :D  
ALMOST! They're almost together. I think like... three more chapters... MAYBE FOUR. 8D

RockChick2012:D!! I'm glad I could amuse you! ((dances)) ((gives pie)) Woo sugar rush! ((crashes)) ohh, time for a nap... D:

Fantasmarific Amalia:O I've never had pineapple pie! But since I looove pineapples, maybe I'll like it:D!  
GZAW I KNOW ISN'T DRACO JUST THE CUTEST?!??! ((OMG FANGIRL SQUEAL))  
I DID read your story ;3 and that does seem like something Crystal would do, with the phone and all  
But not yet for Myky and Lash.  
Not _yet..._

((runs away singing)) MAMA, WE ALLLL GO TO HELL 8D

---

The next few weeks at school weren't really that eventful. They were kinda boring, actually. It was kinda the same, everyday, although I mastered not being late to my classes, hoo-hah! Lash seemed to get bored with annoying me, so I found him more... tolerable. He'd finally stopped calling me, thank GOD. I spent most of my free periods in the library, but every now and then I'd go hang out with Speed and Lash as they did their... rounds. My hardest class by far was Mad Sciences. Mr. Medulla was _crazy!_ If he thinks we can fit as much stuff in our brains as he has his... he's got another think comin'.

Vince made the football team, and he got to be the position that... throws the ball far distances... Whatever that position is. He got that position because he can use his air bending to make the ball go _much _farther than it would if he threw it regularly. My dad actually threw a little party for him, he was so happy.

As the days past it started getting into fall, which meant it was getting colder. Y'know what else that means? Cold and flu season. AND GUESS WHO ALWAYS GETS IT FIRST? Oh, that's right. Me. Evvvery year it's the same, and it's annoying. Probably the only good thing about it is that when I'm super sick I don't eat, and then I lose like ten pounds. Woo!

I was walking to the cafeteria after tossing my books in my locker (loudly), when the P.A. announcement for the day came on. Sometimes they were funny, sometimes they were stupid, and sometimes they downright annoyed me.

_"Remember kids! It's cold and flu season! keep warm and healthy, because those sicknesses can do a lot more damage up here, where the oxygen is much thinner than it is below us! Have a nice day!"_

I rolled my eyes as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, and sneezed. My sneezes are small and quiet, like cat sneezes, and I've been told on many occasions that my sneezes are cute. I want to punch those people in the face. Sneezes can't be _cute._

I bobbed my head to the beat of my music as I waited in the cafeteria's food line. I smiled politely at the people who gave out the food, like I always did, and said a small quiet lil' "thank you!". Y'know, because it's nice and polite! I kiiinda frowned though when I got to the cashier, because the school hired some new guy to work the cash register, and whenever I give him my money, he winks at me. It's really creepy, because he has a come-over. Aaaaannnd come-overs are my sworn enemy, sorry.

I scolded myself for not saying anything weird to that come-over guy to make him back off as I walked to the lunch table. I sat down and joined the conversation, which was apparently about Vince and his football stardom.

"Do you want us to go to your games?" Paige asked as she opened her sandwich to take out the tomatoes.

"Hey, Helen, try out for cheerleader, you're skinny enough!" Speed teased. Helen blushed, like, crimson. She's really sensitive about how skinny she is, she told me on the phone one time. I shot one of my glares at Speed and smiled at Helen. It was so weird, even though I've only been at this school for like three weeks, I felt really close to my new friends. It was kinda like we'd been friends for... ever! Aww, dang, I'm cheezy. But I can't help it! That's the truth!

"Lash?" I asked as I sat down at the lunch table. Before, I would've never talked to him of my own free will, but now that he wasn't so annoying... I liked him better than I did before. Heehee...

"Hmmm," Oh what a great answer. He didn't even look up from his stinkin' burrito!

"Did you do the catch-phrases homework?" Hard to believe we could get homework in that class, right?

"Yhep." Y'know, even though he _seems_ like a slacker bully kinda kid, he's very efficient with the whole homework thing.

"Can I copy?" I said after I took a swig from my apple juice.

"Sure, hold on," He finally moved from his burrito and started looking through his backpack, which I could only GUESS looked like a mini tornado had blown through.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, and luckily he'd been looking up to see me being all nice to him, and he smiled back at me. Okay, he's still really hot, so I'll admit that I _almost _swooned. I started copying the homework I'd slacked to do while taking bites of my salad. I have to admit that I've lost a lot of weight already, because all I eat now is mostly salad. I have a smoothie or fruit in the morning for breakfast, a salad at lunch, and when I get home I have so much homework that I don't even have _time_ to eat. The other day, I looked in the mirror and I noticed my hip-bones were reeeally sticking out. Hey, not that I'm complaining... I like hip-bones!

"Hey you guys." Ivy put down her magazine and called all of us to attention. It's so weird, her voice is like, kinda monotone, but she gathers attention so easily... "Homecoming's coming up."

"I dunno if I wanna go this year..." Paige shrugged. I liked dances! I wanna go! Force her! Maaaake Paige go!

"I haaaaaaaaaate dances!" Nikki pouted, trying her hardest to look adorable.

"Nikki, Paige, you guys have to. Or we don't have an even number! So shut up!" JahRad frowned, but somehow it was jokingly.

"Okay guys," Ivy said, ripping up a paper into six pieces. "I've written all us girl's names on these papers. Pick one. That's your date."

"What's going on...?" I turned to Omar. Oh my god, my brain was gonna explode, I'm sooo confused!

"We all go to homecoming, but we don't like to stress over dates so we just go with each other. And it's kind awkward choosing who you want to go with yourself, so we just pick random names," Omar explained, eyeing the pieces of paper in the middle of the table.

Lash's hand shot forward, and he picked up a paper.

"I got Helen," He said, smirking at Helen. Okay, WEIRDEST THING. I don't know why, but I felt reeeally sad about that. Like, major disappointment here. I mean, my hopes weren't even up! Why was I feeling like they'd fallen?

"Kara," JahRad smiled at Kara, who was sitting next to him.

"Paige," Speed looked indifferent as he read the name off the paper.

"Ivy," Omar also looked like he didn't care that much.

"Nikki," Alec and Nikki laughed at each other for some unknown reason... it's one of the mysteries of the universe...

"Hey that means..." I started putting two and two together... heeyy, I'm smart!

"EW!" Vince cried out, making almost everyone at the table jump. "I can't take my _SISTER_ to homecoming!!!"

"Okay, cool your jets." Ivy rolled her eyes, grabbing the papers back from all of the guys. With another enormous eye roll, she dropped the papers back onto the table. "Pick again. Vi, you go first this time though."

Vince frowned, obviously sad that he'd picked me the first time.

"Oh, Ivy, I got you!" For some reason Vince seemed surprised. And I mean, it's okay that he's surprised, but he was like, _overly _surprised.

"Woohoo." Ivy rolled her eyes for the bajillionth time.

"Ivy and Vi, that's cute," Nikki laughed. The rest of the boys picked up slips of paper while Nikki was laughing, and politely waited till she was done to read off their names.

"Nikki, I got you again," Alec actually had a _right_ to be surprised. What are the odds? Picking the same person twice in a row out of six people? Wait! Don't tell me... isn't it... one in twelve? Coz...y'know... Ahhh, who cares anymore. I'm bored with math.

"Helen," JahRad reached over the table and bopped Helen on the nose, making her squeal. I laughed at her cute noise and she blushed like a tomato. Wow, she sure does blush a lot... I'd be sad.

"Paige" Omar smiled at Paige, because from what I gathered, they were best friends. Bee eff eff! Bee eff eff!

"Kara," Speed ruffled Kara's hair because she was sitting right next to him. She swatted him away and smoothed down her hair, pouting. I was keeping track of who had who, and once again I put two and two together. My chest tightened up so quickly that it was hard to breath. It was like I had a corset on, and I just waited.

"Myky, I got you," Lash looked at me and winked. He hasn't done that since the first day of school. He _WINKED!_ I nearly fell out of my chair as I stood up

"Ineedtogotothebathroom," I said in on breath right before I sped off. OH MY GOD. How did this happen to me? I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die, and now I feel nauseous. Augh, damn that apple juice. I don't know why I drink it every day... WAIT. HOMECOMING. LASH. ME. OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD.

What am I gonna do? Do I just go with him? Yeah, I guess I have to, don't I? It's the right thing to do after all... And he is reeeeally hot. And nice. And sweet. Oh! And funny! And, and, and... wwwwaaaait, did I just think all that about Lash?

WHAT'S THIS?!? What's going ON here? Oh, I got it. Some one's controlling my brain. Some one's putting all these thoughts inside my head. ...Does any one at this school even HAVE that power? AAHHHH what's going on with me???

Only then did I realize that I'd been smacking my palm to my forehead as I leaned against a wall in the girls bathroom. I looked around, and I noticed some girl washing her hands was looking at me really weirdly. I smiled at her, and she asked me what was wrong in a voice that belonged to a five year old. _Wow._

"Oh," I kept smiling. "I'm going to homecoming with Lash."

"LAAAASH?!" I swear, you cannot measure how much this little girl's face lit up. "He's sooooo hot... and drool worthy. You're so lucky! Why the hell were you beating your head!?!?"

"Well, I'll have you know... that my head... is very complicated," I nodded seriously. Oh, wow, no one's gonna take that seriously.

"You like him, don't you?" Little girl smirked at me. Okay, is anyone this little _ALLOWED _to smirk? What's with all the smirking people have been doing lately?

"WHHAAAT?" I screamed. Okay, wow, that answer wouldn't even fool _me_. And I'm pretty darn gullible. Ohhh gosh, I got it bad. "NO!" I refuse to believe! "I do not like him!!"

"OOOHHH my gawd, you SO do," Little girl laughed and waved her hand at me. I pouted. I do? Well. that sucks... meh. At least I get to go to homecoming with him... and I don't have be all sad and drama about him going to homecoming with some other hoochie.

"I doooo?" I voiced my thoughts to Little girl.

"SO do," She smiled at me, that kind of smile people give you when they were just prooven right. I love being able to smile like that, but alas, now is not one of those times.

"Aw," I dropped my arms and they hung limp at my sides, feeling like led pipes.

"Oh my gawwwwd, what are you sad for?!? Lash is sooooue hot. And he's taking YOU to homecoming!" Little girl swatted my arm, and I smiled weakly.

"Ooookay I'll make the best of it," I nodded. Wow, did I just have a heart to heart with someone I don't even _know?_

"Good girl. See you 'round!" And she exited the bathroom, leaving me to myself. I washed my hands for no reason in particular, and splashed some water on my face, trying to feel less nauseous. I left the bathroom and went back to the table, but right when I sat down, the bell rang. WELL.

In the locker room, it felt like I was going in slow motion as I dressed into my P.E. clothes. Thankfully I hadn't been challenged to Save the Citizen yet, and I hoped I would never be. As I sat on the bleachers with everyone else, I felt distant and far away. That, and I felt super duper tired. I sat there the whole period with my head in my knees, and Helen was nice enough to scratch my back, which, I will tell you, is the greatest feeling in the world. No doubt. If anyone scratches your back, they're automatically a new best friend. Hands _down._

Someone actually had to tell me that it was time to go when the shower bell rang. I was so out of it that Ivy and Nikki had to hold my hands on the way down the bleachers so that I wouldn't fall down. Uuuurgh, and my _tummy!_ Ohh noooo, please don't let me be getting sick! I haate sick. Make it stoppppp. I changed into my regular clothes at microscopic speed and trudged down the hall to my Catch-phrases class. I had my head down most of the class, but the teacher in there is pretty cool so he didn't care. I could barely hear the bell ringing when it was time to go. It sounded really muffled and far away.

I picked up my bag with seemed like it weighed a million pounds and walked out of the class room.

"Hey," It sounded like someone was whispering, but when I turned around, Lash was less than a foot away. "Why'd you run off at lunch?" I had to strain to hear him, it sounded like he was talking under water. Ugh, just trying to hear was giving me a splitting headache.

"Uh, I didn't feel good," I answered back. My voice sounded a million times louder, like it does when you plug your ears and talk. Ahhhh, my brain. exploding... Every thing's turning fuzzy... what's going on...?

"Yeah are you okay? You look pale," Lash looked genuinely worried, and I tried to crack a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, listen, I've got to go..." I turned and started walking, but all of a sudden it felt like I was shrinking and everything else was getting bigger. I went down in slow motion, but I felt the sharp pain when my head hit the ground. I looked up and saw Lash, and for the first time I saw him look afraid. He was mouthing to me but I couldn't here him. I felt like I was getting heavier and heavier and I had to fight to keep my eyes open.

And just as Lash reached towards me, for the first time in my entire life, I passed out.

---

((Still singing)) And when we go don't blaame uus... we let the fire just baaaathe us...

OH LOL YEAH OKAY I'm hyper and I want pizza

I THINK that was a longish chapter, HUZZAH :3

OH, and YAY for me coz I did a good chapter ending!

LAWL. 8D I'm so insane.

UHHMMMM do you guys want caaaandy this time for your reviews? coz coz coz coz

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**_


	8. WAIT, WHAT?

OKAY OKAY, hi guys. I'm writing this from my computer class. And lemme tell you something… THIS SPACE BAR SUCKS!!! It's probably the worst thing of my life --.

Yeah, so anyways, I'm way too tired to do the work, like, I'm literally nodding off… So I figured I'd write instead. HOOHAH!

Oh, and sorry for the slight delay in updating. I was waiting for Gwenny-Dear to review, lol, but she sent me a PM which will serve as temporary review, until her compy stops being a hater.D:!

NOTENOTENOTE: Gwenny asked, so I thought some of you might be confused too. This isn't THE homecoming. That is next year, which will also fantastically be in this story. HAH, I win.

o.o… it's always creepily quiet in this class, and the boy behind me pops his gum like he's _asking_ me to chop off his head. AHHGH. I also think he's gay… :o!

OHMY GOD my birthday is in nine days. Lets have a party! I gave myself a present! A drawing of Draco Malfoy! OMAGAHD ((drools)) I can't waiiiiit… Okay shoutouts!!

:D!

Fantasmarific Amalia: OMG ((throws Sour Patch at you)) I LOVE THOSE CANDIES TOO. 8D. OH IF ONLY I WROTE LIKE YOU DID, he would so take her back to his place… ((wiggles eyebrows)) mwuahahah. Caps much? Did I hint you? DD: If I didn't, MOST APPOLOGIES. Iiii can't spell. Yay for spell check!

Alexandra: updated updated updated! I hope I made your day. Because making peoples days, just really makes MY day too. Wh00t wh00t.

Gwenny-Dear:D Thanks for your makeshift review. I can't really remember what it said though and I can't check it coz it's in my email and I'm at school.

BUT I LOVE YOU!

YEAH, that's it, I only got two (and a half?) reviews for this chap, you guys suck, on with the chapter.

DAMN YOU SPACE BAR!!

---

When I came too I could only see the backs of my eyelids, and I thought the world had taken the "cold, dark, cruel" role kinda seriously.

AND THEN, oh the pain, my head started throbbing. Well, not really throbbing… it felt like a sledgehammer was being repeatedly brought down onto my head. OW. OW. OW.

I started hearing voices around me, and just like in the movies, fuzzy light came into focus through my eyelids. WAIT, does that even make sense? How can something fuzzy come into focus?

Oh well. It did. To add to the sledgehammer pounds on my forehead, it felt like my head was full water, and I could practically HEAR the wishy-washy sounds in my ears.

"Oh my Goddd…" I said, but regretted it a moment later. My voice vibrated and echoed inside my head, and the pounding got worse, as if to say "DON'T YOU DARE TALK. DON'T YOU DO IT!!"

I tried to peak open my eyes, but then, just to my luck, I realized they were practically WELDED shut with the crusties you get on your eyes when you're sick. Oohhh GODDD.

"Myky, are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice to my right. Why, who could it be? My dear brother? Vince? How kind of you to take place at my side until I am restored to health. HELP ME OPEN MY EYES, YOU WEIRDO.

"CAAAAN YOUUU HEEEEAR MEEEE?" OH LORD, it sounded like a bad impersonation of Dory speaking Whale. YES I can hear you. I can hear you TOO MUCH. Psh, it's obvious who that is. Lash. Hi. WAIT, what are you still doing here? I wonder what time it is… how long was I out? WHAT IF IT'S NEXT WEEK?? Creepy. I've always wanted that to happen. Kinda. But not really. I'm confusing myself, I'll stop.

"Shh, boys, knock it off!" An elderly voice I didn't recognize at all said sternly. I liked her. Making, the stupid ones shut up, and all… whoo! Power to you, unknown person!

I picked up my hands, which felt like balloons attached to lead pipes, and started clearing away the crusties in my eyes. That took about half a century, and when I finally opened my eyes, I was blinded by a bright white room.

Okay, it wasn't BRIGHT white, it was more like whitish-gray, but it was whiter than any room is ever allowed to be. MY RETENAS, THEY BURN. Oh, oh no.

"nnnghh??" What a fantastic opening line. I'm an Oscar-winner here, people. You're not even _allowed_ to question what I say.

"Heey, you're awake!" Vince smiled at me. I wanted to smack him. He was too happy right now. _TOO HAPPY._

"Fuh-tuh-fuh-tuh-fuh-tuh where am I?" I release a few more random noises before gaining back my ability to speak.

"Nurses office," Lash and Vince said at the same time, while the elderly woman next to them gave a friendly wave. Five dollars says she's the nurse.

"Whhy…?" If I pass out… just leave me on the floor. Nurses will not be necessary.

"Well, you passed out, and uhm, Nurse Specs had to give you some medicine for the cold you apparently have, because, y'know, they're all a whole bunch worse up here in higher altitude," Whell! Senor Stripes really knows his stuff! I breathed in, relieved. I could tell that the medicine Nurse Specs had given me really worked, because I didn't really feel sick at all… Just that whole head throbbing full of water thing, which was slowly ebbing away.

"What time is it?" I looked around the room, but I didn't see a clock.

"It's almost five. I tried to call dad to tell him that you were sick, but he didn't answer his cell or the house phone. He's either dead asleep or in a meeting.

"WHHAT??! Almost FIVE? How are we gonna get home? AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?" I pointed at Lash, and his eyes went wide.

"Why… _am_ I still here?" He genuinely wondered. Awww… cute… he's trying to be my knight in shining armor! NOPE! Nope, he was just being nice and making sure I was okay… for four hours… Pfffht, he's way to cute to handle.

"Because your sleeping over, doofus," Okay, only Vince would use an insult like doo… WAIT WHAT??! Sleeping over? LASH? No! It can't be! I'm gonna crryyy… half from joy, half from embarrassment, half from fear. YES I HAVE THREE HALFS.

"Hope you don't mind. We're gonna order pizza when we get home too. I think it's just gonna be the three of us tonight, dad probably isn't coming home," Vince shrugged, and I wanted to punch him in the face. HOW could he let Lash spend the night? Doesn't he KNOW about my mondo-crush on him? Oh, wait, of course he doesn't, I haven't told him. Now _I'm_ the doofus. Oi.

"What about your mom?" Lash asked. Ohhh, punch to the gut. I averted my gaze and started watching the Nurse sort Cotton Balls. Small, medium, large. They look like marshmallows. I want to eat one, like in Elf… _heeheeheehee!_

"Our mom… died. Five years ago, trying to save the world," Vince gave the short summary of our mom's demise. If I had the composure to tell it, I would've thrown in all her awesome details, like how she made the best lasagna on earth, and how she could give a round house kick better than Chuck Norris… oh man, I'm tearing up.

"Can I _go_ now?" I asked the Nurse, bringing her out of her own little Cotton-Ball-Sorting-World.

"OH! Uhm, yeah. Yes! You can go." She smiled and reached over to a jar to give me a lollipop. Lash and Vince got one too. Not fair, _they_ didn't faint. Booooo!

"Thanks, Nurse Specs," Lash waved his lollipop at the little old lady. I waited for the two of them in the hall, and when Vince came out he handed me my shoulder bag. Oh snap! I'd totally forgotten about it!

"So…_how_ are we getting home?" I kinda glared at the both of them.

"My car," Lash smirked.

"Wait, WHAT?" I seem to be doing a lot of that lately… "You have a CAR?"

"Well, technically it's my dad's, but he never leaves the house, that lazy ass, so he lets me take it wherever I want, yessss," Lash pumped his fist in the air for victory.

In the parking lot, Lash pointed to a car that looked exactly like a Hummer.

"Uhhm, sorry, but I'm not gonna get in that unless I wanna crash into the earth and become millions of tiny pieces," I laughed nervously. No, seriously, I'm not really keen on falling off the edge of the school to my death. But Lash just smirked at me. AND OH what a smirk it was! What can I say… I'm _twitterpatted!_

"It's an aircar, Myk, don't you know what that is?" Vince looked at me as if I'd grown two heads. I was tempted to look around to check if I had, but I stayed looking at Vince.

"_Yeeeees..._" I obviously didn't know what they were.

"They're cars for super's. They can fly, but they're disguised like any other ordinary car, so they don't draw attention. Capiche?" Lash clicked the car opener on the last word, totally trying to make himself seem cool. Oh, there's no way he could _ever_ be cool. He's too hot! Haha! I kill myself!

We all piled into Lash's car, me sitting by my lonesome in the back, and took off. I'll say, Lash is a pretty good driver. I think he has a future as a Sky High bus driver, because he's already a lot better than like… probably all of them.

Vince gave directions to Lash on how to get to our house, while I sat in the back, massaging my temples to get rid of the last of the horrible feeling in my brain. When we pulled up in front of our house, I started freaking out.

So like, do I get to see Lash _shirtless? _My brother walks around the house all the time like that… why not his friends? Especially the hot ones… heeheehee. OH. Will I be able to take a shower? Or will Lash totally try to bust the door in on me? Eeep, not a good thought.

What if he snuck in my room at night? RAPE! RAPE! Ooooor not…mwuahahaha. I'm so witty, I don't even know what to do with myself!

"Myk, will you order the pizza?" Vince asked as he flopped onto the couch.

_When did we get inside?_

"Uhm, yeah, yeah I will," I said, going on the epic journey for the house phone. Phone Numbers to most take out/delivery places where on a long list, posted on our refrigerator.

I punched the number into the phone, and leaned on the counter, waiting. I was bouncing my hip, which is normal in my patient waiting fashion. Lash walked into the kitchen and jumped up to sit on the counter across from me. I smiled at him sarcastically, oh emotions, how I hide you so. VERY rudely, Lash's eyes traveled to my hip. And he winked at me. For the bajillionth time since I've known him, he winked at me. I stopped bouncing my hip. He pouted. WHATTT? My eyes grew wide at him, and he started laughing.

"Hello? H-heellllooooo? Round House Pizza?" The voice from the phone summoned me out of my funk, and I started ordering pizza. I kept glancing at Lash, who was still staring at me, smiling like a creep, swinging his legs from the kitchen counter.

When I was done ordering, I hung up and faced Lash.

"Yes?" I folded my arms across my chest. GO, bitch, GO! Oooh, maybe if I'm lucky, like extremely out of this WORLD lucky, he'll kiss me! Ohh! Ohh I'm giddy on the inside!!

"Wanna watch a moooovie with me n Vince?" He said, still smiling. Oh my god, just the way he said it was so freakin' adorable! How can I say no? 

"I have to go study," I pointed upstairs in the direction of my room. Did I really just say no?

"Suit yourself!" Lash hopped off the counter and bounced back into the living room, where my brother was waiting, probably with a scary movie I wouldn't want to watch anyway.

D'oh! If I _had_ watched the scary movie, I'd have a reason to be all over Lash! Stupid, stupid, stupid… let's have a face/palm moment, shall we? FACEPALM. AUGH.

I sat up in my room, totally not studying. I was mainly just sitting on the floor in my pajamas, daydreaming about Lash. I was called down stairs for pizza, and when I got there, typically there were already only two slices left. MY two slices, pizza whores, MINE!

It was getting pretty late, and I was getting pretty bored of rolling around on my floor, with nothing to do on a Friday night. Ohhh, my life is exciting. What was that? A knock on the door? Why, do come in!

Oh snap, it's Lash.

"H-hey," I stuttered out, suddenly feeling self conscious in my PJ's.

"Hey," He smiled back at me. KISS ME. I wish he was a mind reader…

"What's up?" I asked, crossing my legs. Why was he still in the door way? Why wont he come in?

"Just… dropping by to say goodnight!" He smiled at me and grabbed the door handle.

"Oh, goodnight!" I said as cheerfully as I could muster.

Dangit, I never get what I want.

OHSNAP they're not together yet.

I was so happy for a while, because that gum-popping maniac got kicked out of the class

But I was also sad because this really tiny adorable huggable boy got kicked out too and I wanted to hug him.

But then they came back.

OH BITTER SWEET.

Yeah. You guys better review, . 

Do it. If I'm like, on your favorites list or alert list or whatever

FREAKIN reviewww

_**REVIEEEWWWW!!!**_


	9. Healthy Breakfast!

OKAY OKAY so another chapter from summer school with the devil's spacebar, ugh…

BUT GUESS WHAT! I'm super excited, because EFY is coming up at the end of THIS MONTH!

I was looking at pictures online, and I saw my old councilor Mary, and I was like OMG MARY! And I made a heart with my hands because that's the signal she always did to us :D

I'll be gone for a straight week, so I won't be able to update… D: boohoo.

I think this is the longest I've gone without updating for this story… yikes! If ONLY I had a DIFFERENT space bar…:/ oh well.

OKAY OKAY shoutouts!!

Fantasmarific Amalia: ISN'T STUDYING BORING 8D omg. Lol, speaking of studying…I had to study for a test I had a little while ago, but I COULDN'T because I couldn't read my own writing. I think I wrote down like "Shat" or something, and I was like WTF?!

:3 Lash likes to stare at Myky and wink at her, this much we know for suuure.

ILOVEYOUANDYOURSTORYTOOOMG!!

Gwenny-Dear: DDD: OHMYGOD why wouldn't your compy like my story? What did I ever do to your computer! Oh gawd, what can I do to make it up to you, sir compy? Lawlz, School ended a while ago for me too, but I'm in summer school to get Computers out of the way, NEXT WEEK I start geography, so I won't be able to update in class anymore, poop D:

OMG LASH PROBABLY DOES HAVE AN EYE CONDITION DD:!!!

Aria: you know what else is awesomeawesomeawesome?

YOUYOUYOU!

:D thank you for reviewing darling.

OHN WITH THE SHOOOW.

---

The next morning I woke up because my phone had started vibrating _right_ next to my head. When I answered, I had to hold the phone about a foot away to salvage my ear drums, because Ivy was yelling at me to get up and get dressed, because apparently we're going homecoming dress shopping.

I looked around and noticed I'd fallen asleep on the floor. It's not that uncommon for me, but it would mean I'd have total carpet face. Y'know… where the pattern of the carpet is embedded in your face for like, an hour…?

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and started massaging my temples. Ooh, I sure could use some of those pills Nurse Specs gave me yesterday… I practically tumbled downstairs, but I lulled my steps to tip-toes when I saw that Lash and Vince were curled up on the couches. Awww… Lashy looks so adorable, with his hair all messy and what not. I popped some aspirin and opened the pizza box to find a couple pieces left. Mmm! What a healthy breakfast I'll be having! I took the pizza up to my room and turned on the shower, finishing my slice while I let the water warm up.

Before I started undressing I made sure BOTH doors to the bathroom were locked, because the bathroom had a door to my room and a door to the hall, and we'll just say I don't want anyone bustin' through _either_ of those doors. I made the shower quick, it was a normal shower where I sang and washed my hair and shaved while I let the conditioner set. NO, there was nothing _happening_ in my shower, you lousy perverts. GET OUT. THERE'S THE DOOR.

When I dressed… get ready for it. What am I gonna wear? All black? Camo-pants? Slut-wear? NO! lo and behold, I wear _NORMAL_ clothes! I pulled on some jean short-shorts and a few cami's to layer under a dark purple cap-sleeved t-shirt. To match my shirt, I put on my purple converse. Yhep, I match my shirts with my shoes. I have _that many._

I towel-dried my hair because it's naturally straight so I don't need to blow it out or anything. The cool thing is that when I go swimming in a chlorine pool and I let my hair dry, it's like, SUPER straight. Like, BEYOND straight. Look, I can't even describe it to you, that's how straight it is.

I put on what little make up I wear every day, foundation, eyeliner, and mascara, and kicked back while I waited. I started playing tetris on my cell phone and _just_ when it was getting good, I heard a honk outside. I looked on my window and saw Ivy waving up at me from a _convertible_. Oh my god she's spoiled!! Behind her pulled up another car, a _mustang_, and Helen leaned forward to see me and wave. Huh. I didn't know they drove. I can't even drive yet! Stupid… driver's ed.

I clomped down stairs and looked in the kitchen to see Lash practically _shoveling _frosted cheerio's into his mouth. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Where you goin'?" He asked through a mouth full of cheerio's.

"Out," I smiled curtly.

"VIIINCE YOUR SISTER IS LEEEAVING," Lash yelled, dropping his spoon on the table. I glared at him and he smirked at me. I put my hands on my hips and ever-so _maturely_ stuck out my tongue. Lash raised an eyebrow again and made a biting motion with his mouth. Oh God! What was that supposed to mean?

Vince came clamoring down the stairs in just his boxers, jumping the last five steps, because he claims to be a pro with staircases. Yeah, tell that to the scar on his chin.

"Where are you going?" Vince yawned and stretched, showing off his hairy armpits.

"Ivy and everyone are going homecoming dress shopping and they invited me to come along," I rolled my eyes. Lash only made Vince come down so that I'd HAVE to tell him where I was going. Just so he could KNOW.

"You better get a pretty one. I won't have an ugly homecoming date!" Lash pointed at me with his spoon.

"Yeah, like I'd_ try_ to be ugly. Puh-leeze," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse off the couch. I swear before I closed the door I heard Lash say "five dollars Ivy gets a green dress."

I would SO be in on that bet.

"TOOK you look enough!" Ivy shouted from her car. Nikki was in the passenger seat next to her, so I climbed in to the back. I looked over my shoulder and Kara and Paige waved at me from Helen's car. I waved back and smiled.

"What took you?" Nikki turned around in her seat.

"Lash spent the night last night," I rolled my eyes. Ivy and Nikki gave each other looks with raised eyebrows.

"_WHAT?_" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Lash is _totally_ crushing on you," Nikki smiled at me. What is this? A scene out of Never Been Kissed? Well that wouldn't make sense because I SO have been kissed. Haha. I win.

"He is _totally_ not," I shot back in the same tone.

"WHAT? Did you say he's totally HOT?" Ivy screamed with glee from behind the wheel.

"No, I-"

"OHMIGAWD I knewwww you guys were perfect for each other, the MINUTE you sat down at our table on the first day of school. I LOVE being right!" Ivy started bouncing in her seat as she rounded a corner. _Unsafe… unsafe…_

"IVY!" I shouted. "Lash and I are NOT perfect for each other. I don't even… like him…" ALARM ALARM.WE HAVE A LIAR IN THE HOUSE.

"Oh you sooo do," Nikki smirked. What was her power again? I hope she's not the one who can read minds… WAIT, isn't that Kara? Good, good, I'm safe.

"I soooo don't," I deadpanned.

"Well you soo do and we'll discuss this later because we're here," Ivy smirked, pulling the keys from the ignition. Okay, so they won... _for now…_ because this is war, sisters. THIS. IS. WAR. Or is it Sparta? EITHER WAY. IT'S GOING DOWN.

When we walked into the mall, my jaw basically fell to the floor. I hadn't been to the mall yet, and it was amaaaaaazing. All I could see everywhere were MY FAVORITE STORES. Best mall ever!! I'm so excited!

"MYKY! Stop standing there and COME ON!" I snapped to attention to see Nikki beckoning me to the group, they were already like halfway to the escalator.

"Where are we going?" I asked once I caught up.

"Windsor. They have the besssst dresses," Helen smiled at me from a few steps up the escalator. I looked up to see Paige, Kara, and Ivy walking up the escalator. Well! They sure aren't wasting any time now, are they?

When we walked into the store, for the second time in like five minutes, my jaw dropped. It was like DRESSES GALORE. Ivy saw the look on my face and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the section of dresses she thought would be _perfect, absolutely perfect_ for me.

By the time we were ready to go to the dressing rooms, we all had like five dresses each. I had a black one, a white one, two blue ones, and green one, and a burgundy one. The dressing lady seemed overwhelmed when we all walked up to her at the same time and she stuttered something about not knowing if there were enough open dressing rooms.

"Oh that's okay, we don't mind sharing," Paige said in an all too cheery tone. The dressing lady nodded and opened some dressing rooms for us, and Helen walked into one with me.

Ivy made us showcase our dresses to each other, even if they looked horrible. In the end Paige settled on a teal dress with white polka-dots and Kara chose a purple dress. Ivy still had like three more dresses left , I had one left, and Helen was deciding which one she wanted while Nikki was screaming that she loved her plaid dress and she would never part with it.

I put on the burgundy dress and looked in the mirror, Helen glanced up and I swear her eyes just about popped OUT of their sockets. She gasped and looked like she'd seen a freakin' ghost. I'm not even wearing white!

"That one… that's perfect! You have to get that one! Don't even try on the last one! You're getting that one!" Helen started to become flustered as she swung open the dressing room door.

"LOOK! LOOK AT MYKY!" She basically blew out my ear drums with her chipmunk sounding voice. All the dressing room doors opened and I received similar reactions.

"You are SO getting that dress," Nikki said from behind Ivy in the dressing room.

"You look like a fucking vision," Kara monotone'd, although the look on her face was one of awe. Okay, what's up with this dress? I didn't really get to see myself in the mirror because Helen had pulled me out so quickly. I mean, I'm pretty plain looking! This can't be THAT big of a deal.

"No, It's a big deal," Kara shook her head. Damn you and your mind reading. Ivy, who remained speechless, pushed me out in front of a big floor length picture. Hey, wasn't there a mirror here before? Wait a second…IS THAT ME?! Oh my god, I'm pretty! For once in my life! Yeah, wow, I'm getting this dress.

"Lash will LOVE you in this," Ivy smiled, finally finding her voice. Maybe I _shouldn't_ get this dress…

As we walked out of the mall with our bags, I felt like I was walking on air. Maybe I could be, can't I lift myself up with my mind? I don't see why not. But I sure HOPE I'm not walking on air, because we're in a _public area._

I was really happy with my dress. Everyone was. Helen had a white dress that made her look like a cross between Marilyn Monroe and Velma Kelly from Chicago. Ivy got a dark green dress, and my brother's gonna lose five dollars. Nikki's dress was green too, but a lighter green, and longer than Ivy's.

So I have my dress… Now all I have to do is wait for homecoming night.

Oh God, I hope on everything I believe in that homecoming goes well…

---

OH GOD crappy ending

Yeahh the chapter was boring, but it was just kinda a filler chapter.

Coz I mean, I can't just SKIP to homecoming. Geeze!

So, I dyed my hair this color, and it's basically like…plum. My hair is basically purple, with a blonde streak in the underpart. OH GOD I copied my own character, because she had the blonde streak before I did.

But anways I'm not used to it yet, and everytime my bangs fall in my face i'm like WHAT?? PURPLE??! OMG!

And when I was dying it and I had the dye on my head, it basically looked like I'd just dumped my head into a bucket of blood  
:o!

Yeah I hope the chapter wasn't tooooo boring.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

OH OH OH AND REMEMBER.

_**REVEIIIIWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. I hate him

Okay, alright, somethings wrong.

DEATHLY wrong.

you seeeeeee.  
((deep breath))

you-people-keep-adding-my-story-to-your-favorites-or-alerts-list-and-you-don't-review.

Now, see, I only got one review for the last chapter.

but i guess that's okay because Gwenny's computer is probably still a hater, either that or she's out somewhere where she can't review  
Or she's dead D:!

But uhm, don't add my story to your lists if you ain't gonna review.

it bothers the crap out of me.

OKAY, THE-ONE-AND-ONLY SHOUT OUT GOES TOOOOO: ((drum rolls please...))

FANTASMARIFIC AMALIA!

: thank you for being my only review dahling. But I'm afraid I must torture you  
and anyone else who's reading  
(I wouldn't know because they don't REVIEW)  
longer before Myk and Lash kiss.  
MWUAHAHAHAHAHA.  
but wait I'm sorry D:

AND UH, I don't think I said it, but my favorite pairing is Draco/Ginny  
:3 that's the first fan fiction I ever read, a Draco/Ginny. Heehee!

Okay, Amalia and Gwenny rule, the rest of you suck. Unless you review, then you might step into my light :D

ANNND you guys should really read these Authors Notes, because one day I'ma just be like "okay if i don't get EVERYONE who's added my story to my list to review then I'm not gonna continue" and you added me and you don't review well the NO MORE STORY and you're gonna be like "whut?" coz you didn't read my author's note

OH WELL SUCKS FOR YOU AND ON WITH THE STORY.

my pinkie was like GLUED to the shift bar right then :D!

---

Homecoming night came all too fast, and before I knew it I was at Kara's house, and we were all getting ready for THE BIG NIGHT. Basically, we were pampering each other. Seriously, I thought that we were gonna sprout plastic limbs, our waist lines were gonna reduce to like two inches, and we'd just turn into Barbies. I CALL SKIPPER. Because she was always like ten time cooler than Barbie... _Barbara._

"Myky, I love your hair, it's so easy to manage," Helen smiled at me from the mirror after coming deathly close to burning my ear with the curling iron. I smiled up at her and tried not to look at the burning iron rod of death that was hovering mere centemeters away from my cranium. Oh, don't I sound intellegent!

Helen had made her hair into the style that Roxanne Hart had her hair in Chicago, and she looked like someone who'd jumped out of a black and white movie. Iiiii simply adored her.

Ivy, being the spoiled brat that she was, was using her air car to take us to the school. We could've taken a bus, like most of the kids, but Ivy said we were to "High Class" for that sort of thing. Oh, don't I feel posh? P-O-S-H, posh. HAH, Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang! Aww, Dick Van-Dyke, you win my heart.

"Myk, you comin'?" Nikki said from the door. I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed I was alone in the room. GOD why does this always happen to me?

I don't know how we did it, but we managed to all fit into Ivy's air-car. Mind you, it was very cramped. I was squeezed between Paige and the car door, and I think I was gonna have the imprint of the door in my side for like, the whole dance. Oh God!

I was getting nervous... Kinda nervous... OKAY RREEEAALLY nervous. About, y'know, the whole thing that Lash is my DATE TO HOMECOMING? Oh Lordy, I wonder where he is...

We walked through the doors of the gym and were instantly deafened by the music booming around us. We'll definitely need cue cards to communicate. Wait, maybe flash cards. They're smaller.

I started biting my lip and looking around for Lash, but remember I'm horrible at finding people, so basically I didn't find him. Well, who could find anyone? I mean, if he's here already he's probably like in the center of the dance floor, which I would NEVER be able to see, unless I had, y'know, x-ray vision.

I made my way over to the punch table, where the rest of my friends who'd arrived had accumulated. No one really acted like they were on a date, so I was at ease a little. I gave Speed a little wave and... wait, _Speed?_

"Where's Lash?" I asked, kinda looking around the room again.

"Uh, I don't really know. He didn't answer his cell phone at all when I called him... a jillion times..." Speed shrugged and was dragged away by Kara, who looked like she had ants up her dress, she was SO ready to dance.

"Hm." I folded my arms and leaned on the table.

"Excuse me!" Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw someone I'd never seen before, but he looked like a teacher. I rose an eyebrow at him, sassy-style.

"I'm Mr. Boy, Hero-Support teacher," He said nervously, sticking out his hand. Now, I'm not rude, so of course I shook it. Although I was kinda scared that there would be one of those trick buzzers that electrocute you, but alas, there was not.

"I'm kindly asking you not to lean on the refreshment table, they're very unstable, and we don't want any messes," Mr. Boy smiled nicely, and I practically rocketed off the table.

"Oh! Sorry, my bad," I gave him the gay-guy hand wave, which he returned in a confused way, and ran off to talk to other Hero-Support teachers.

So time passed... fifteen minutes... half an hour... an _hour_...

and guess what?

Still no sign of Lash.

Oh, this is just my luck, isnt it?

Well, you know what? I'm sick of NOT dancing, so I'm gonna go FIND someone to dance with. Who is that? Why, is that Jerry, from second period? I do believe it is. Why don't we ask if _he_ has a date? Oh he _DOESN'T?_ Why, I think he does now! Look, two people made happy with one small gesture!

God I hate Lash.

"Uhm," I looked over my shoulder to see Ivy looking at me like I'd sprouted another head. My brother looked pretty confused too, but I could tell he was a _little_ more interested in dancing with Ivy. "Why are you dancing with Jerry? HI JERRY!"

"Lash is MIA, and I'm not gonna sit there and be stood up and not do anything about it. I'm having fun. I'm having fun and I'm _enjoying it. _OKAY? I'm not mad! Don't worry! I just want to pummel Lash's face into the ground for standing me up! No, don't worry. I don't think he's rude at all! Oh god no! You know what he is? He's-"

"MYK. Calm down. Don't you think Lash is just a little late?" Vince eyes were practically the size of saucers, because he knows what I get like when I'm mad. He tries to calm me down, but rarely does he succeed.

"Vince. I've been here for almost an _hour and a half_. Who's an _hour and a half_ late to a dance? Who? He's not coming. I've accepted that, you should too," I turned back to Jerry, who looked as though he was about to be pushed off a cliff. I'm sorry, poor Jerry! Don't sweat it, we'll have fun.

Many hard-core dancing songs later, a slow song came on. Jerry and I looked at each other awkwardly, and he scampered off to go get punch. Good boy, Jerry. Good boy.

I looked at the clock on the far side of the gym, and I saw it was 11:30. The dance ends at midnight, so there's only a half an hour left.

You'd think that Lash would show up at like the last minute, just in time for the last slow song, sweep me off my feet and be my Prince Charming, wouldn't you? Because that's how all the fairy tails are?

Well, you'd be wrong.

You'd be wrong and you'd be disappointed and you'd be sobbing into Nikki's shoulder and your name would be Mykalanne.

The ride home was quiet, quiet, quiet. Well, except for my annoying little sniffles. The other girls had all tried to comfort me, but I told them if they tried any more I'd blow up at them. I also told them that they _really_ didn't want that. They believed me, which was wise on their half. I'm not saying that I'll go kung-foo-crazy on your ass if you try to comfort me because I've got some black soul that can't let any one in. I'm saying that if you try to comfort me and I _let_ you, I'll start spewing off all my latest problems, and how this was just spilled milk that made me cry. I'll cry harder and harder and then- BLECH. I'll throw up. And that's something that no one wants.

The best they could do without me going all berserk on them was patting my arm, and Nikki playing with my hair. It was nice, and it relaxed me quite a bit. They dropped me off at my house just as Vince was getting off the bus from the school, and I waited for him to walk me to the door. He put his arm around me, like he was holding me up, and technically he was, I was so damn weak, and we went into the house. It was midnight, so Dad was already asleep on one of the few weekends that he got to spend at home. If he was awake and he saw me, mascara all running and face red as a tomato, he'd demand to know what happened, the address of the boy who did it, and ask which gun he should use. Oh dad, he's so protective. Gooootta love him.

I made the slow, long walk up to my room. I thought that maybe, y'know, by the politeness that lies in a soul, there'd be a message from Lash on my cell phone, apologizing for why he wasn't there. So I picked up my phone...

Nothing.

God I hate Lash.

---

SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER MOTHER FUCKERS.

Oh, okay, so yeah, Today, or Yesterday, I dunno when this'll get posted, Is my birthday.

YEAAAHHH JULY 5TH IS MY BIRTHDAY :DD

:3 Reviews are accepted as presents.

SO DO IT.

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!**_


	11. Atomic Bomb

OMG. 8D this is iiiit.

:3 a chapter that will make your socks fly off in glee! watch them go!

and if you're only gonna review to one chapter in the story, THIS IS THE ONE TO DO IT. OMG i'm excited and I freakin wrote it! eee!!

OKAY OKAY before we get to the story, as always, here are SHOUTOUTS:

Anonnee-Moose: ((salutes)) you are VERY welcome for not writing another WarrenOC.  
God knows this section is like, over RUN with them, oi.  
There aren't even that many _WILL_OC one's, and he's the freakin main character! omg.  
Although, one time, i was like over joyed because I found an ethanOC. and i was like AWW YAY!  
ANYWAY, thank you for reviewing :D I hope you keep reviewing, too!  
and uhm, for some reason i wanna ask if you were my french teacher last year... don't think I'm weird!  
((flees))

Fantasmaricif Amalia: ((Pulls you out of your corner)) I KNOW, who can hate Lash:D Well you'll super love him after this chapter.  
I GUARUNTEE IT. and i hope i spelled that right D:

AUHHG I can't stand the thought of Layla/Lash... mainly because I can't stand the thought of Lash being with anyone but Myky:D!

I'M GONNA SEE IT! I'M GONNA SEE IT AT MIDNIGHT. I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED!!!!!

Gwenny-Dear: o.o Chicken God? i didn't know. BUT ANYWAYS omg it's totally fine, because i know that you would have  
if your compy hadn't blown up D:. and that's terrible, btw. I'm deeply sorry. Are you getting a new one:D I love new computers!

WTF I KNOW HOW COULD HE!? psh, WAIT till you see his excuse -.- oh god.  
O.O fingernails and teeth? Isn't that a bit harsh? oh lordy.  
Ohh! Tell your mom I said happy belated birthday!

uhh but don't be weird about it...

"Mom! Some person i met on the Internet says happy belated birthday!!"

oi. I can see that going well .o

skitsondeafears: AWW, I'm so excited that my story makes you happy! yay! that makes MEEE Happy.  
And uh, are you by any chance a fan of skittery? from newsies? juuuust asking :D  
:D!! Keep reviewing, and thanks for it!

OKAY SO, uhm, my ears are spazzing out. I can wiggle them, see, and right now they're wiggling with out my say so. i like, smacked myself in the head, hahaha.

ON WITH IT :D!

OH NOTE: this chapter has a theme song. It's "Hard to say Sorry" by Chicago. :D go listen on repeat for this chapter.

---

I cried myself to sleep, but not before I eventually threw up. I decided it was worth waking up my dad for, because if I told him I threw up, then he'd probably think I got some sort of bug at the dance, and I'd get to stay home the next day. Did I? Yes. SCORE ME.

It was a glorious day of a lonnng shower, even though I just changed back into PJ's when I got dressed, eating cookie-dough ice cream, and watching favorite childhood movies. Like the Lion King, and Spice World. See, I make a point not to watch any romance movies. Thooose would just make me more upset.

AND I MEAN, what am I even upset for? Do I have a RIGHT to be upset? We weren't dating after all. And I wouldn't call myself an obligatory date. I mean, he picked my name out of a _pile._ A pile for God-sakes. I should just get over it.

At least I didn't have to go to school today... I've got ... almost ALL of my classes with him! When did that happen?! Oh GOD! I'm SUPER glad I didn't go to school today... I couldn't have faced him! No way. No how. No. Way. Jose.

I sulked around the house a bit more... I contemplated going back to sleep, but then I remembered, NO WAY.

The night before, when I'd _finally_ gotten to sleep, I had these horrible dreams about going to school the next day... Lash was ignoring me, pretending I didn't exist, the dance kept repeating in my head... The WORST one was where he came to school the next day _with a girlfriend._ And in my dream, I didn't even get to fight her! I hate dreams!

There _were_ a few good dreams though. They were allll the same one, and I was fine with that. It was just a repeat of the dance, but what SHOULD have happened. Lash was there, we danced, and in the end... he kissed me. I absolutely adore being kissed in dreams, because it feels so real. And gosh-darnit, _because_ it felt so real, I'd wake up and be happy, for like five seconds. Then I'd remember what REALLY happen, dissolve back into tears, and fall asleep again. My pillow was so soggy... ewww.

I was lying on my bed, reading an old favorite, Harry Potter, when my phone rang.

Who would be calling ME? I picked it up and said hello.

"Hey, Myky?"

WELL I'LL BE DARNED.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah, like _that_ will help."

"I've also got something to tell you."

"...what?"

"I love you, Mykalanne. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, I'm sorry I didn't show up last night, I was just too scared. Scared of you! You're so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you last night, but I was too afraid. That's why I didn't go."

And then I woke up.

Oh I really had you going, didn't I? You were on the edge of your seat. You were smiling from ear to ear. Well, so was I when I woke up. And what woke me up?My phone, actually ringing, in the real life.

If there was ever a time for dreams to come true, this would be it. God, show me some love.

"Hello?"

"Myk? Is that you?"

OHMIGAWD IT'S HIM. WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?

As you can see I'm much more frantic in real life than I am in dreams.

"Y-yes. It's me. Lash?"

"...Yyyyeah."

"Well. What do _you_ want?"

Yeah, try to bring the dream into play.

"Why weren't you at school today?"

Lash, you're not helping.

"I, uhm, I was sick."

COUGH COUGH.

"Well, Ivy said it was because I didn't go to the dance last night."

IVY, I swear. I am going to KILL YOU.

"That's... the reason I'm sick."

Niiiiiice. NOT.

"Well... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Lash, why weren't you there?"

Oh, I get down to the nitty-gritty.

"I..."

"You..."

LOVE ME?! YEAH, GO ON AND SAY IT.

"I..."

"You..."

"I don't have an excuse."

WOW, I think a volcano just erupted inside me.

A volcano made of pure, white hot, rage.

"You don't have an _excuse?_"

"No. I'm sorry."

"NO, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?! YOU ARE A VILLIAINOUS HELL-HATED VARLOT!! YOU ARE A CURRISH BRAZEN-FACED GUDGEON!!! YOU ARE A CLOUTED MOTLEY-MINDED PIGEON EGG! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! _YOU_ CAN GO TO HELL!"

Yeah, I hung up.

I love shakespearean insults. Hurrah middle-school drama class!

Hmm... that went well. I don't feel as angry as I did before... Oh, but here come the tears again.

I hate him... I'm never going to school again. Just home school me. SEND ME TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL. I don't waaaanna go baaack. If I do, it'll be kicking and screaming.

I lied there crying and punching my pillow until I heard a door open downstairs. Some one's home! I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw that school had gotten out a half an hour ago, so that was probably Vince. I heard him thudding up the stairs, and I knew he'd come check on me.

"Hey, My... you look _awful_!" Vince visibly _flinched_ when he opened my door.

"Well, you try being stood up for _no reason at all_ and see how you feel." I croaked at him.

"_Well,_" Oh he is NOT mocking me. "You better get pretty and put your homecoming dress back on because dad is taking us to his company dinner. I'm _told_ there will be cute young boys there, for you to mingle with.

What? When did that happen? Dad doesn't _have_ company dinners.

"You're lying." I grabbed my pillow and pulled it in front of me.

"Nope," Vince made an 'X' on his chest. Our little way of saying "If I'm lying, you can kill me."

I sniffled a bit and shrugged. I guess dad had just forgotten to mention the dinner to us. As long as I won't be stood up, I'm fine.

"Okay, get out. I've got some work to do." I walked over to my mirror and started poking the puffy bags under my eyes, which came as a result from crying.

I _ingeniously_ got rid of the bags under my eyes by putting frozen spoons on them. And boy was that _cold._ I showered for the second time that day, because I felt gross from crying and being in PJ's all day. I did my make up, and I felt like a weirdo, because at the moment I was standing in front of my mirror in my underwear, curling my hair. I saw my mom do it when I was little, and I've seen it on TV. It can't be _that_ weird.

I felt really wayward about my hair, because it wasn't as good as when Helen had done it, but hey, what can you do? I'm certainly not asking one of the _men_ around the house to do it for me. That would probably result in a big burn mark straight across my face. How is that possible, you ask? With my dad and my brother... _anything_ is possible.

When I was completely ready, which took about an hour, I was a little freaked out. I looked almost exactly like I had the night before, and I felt like I'd gone back in time. Weiiirrd.

"DAD??" I walked out of my room and into the hall. "I'm READY!"

"OKAY SWEET HEART," My dad yelled from his room. "GO DOWNSTAIRS."

I walked downstairs and saw Vince, fidgeting with his tie. He says they make him feel like he's choking. Well, there's a perk of not being a man.

"Ugh, I'll go see what's taking dad so long," Vince stood up, rolling his eyes. I had to admit, my dad was taking a pretty long time. He's a guy, it doesn't take him the time it takes ME to get ready.

I waited for a few seconds, drumming my fingers on the table.

"Dad said go outside and wait by the car," Vince said walking past me. I followed him, but when he opened the door, he stopped.

"Oh shit! I forgot my wallet! Be right back!" Vince wheeled around and ran up to his room. I walked out the door and...

What the fuck? We have a lurker. There's some guy standing out in the street, just _looking_ at our house! Wait a tick... That's not a lurker... that's _LASH? _Oh, get me out of here.

I turned around and power walked to the door, but two steps away, I heard the lock turn. _WHAT?_ They locked me out? What is... What is... _Did they set this up?_

My little volcano of rage started to bubble again, but I took a deep breath, turned around, and walked towards Lash.

Well, _he's_ looking rather dashing tonight. He was dressed up in a suit and tie, leaning against his car. I could hear music coming from his speakers, and as I walked closer I recognized it as Chicago... Hard to say Sorry? No way.

"Myk," Lash saw me and smiled. Me? Well, I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Instead, I just didn't say anything back.

"I'm sorry Myky, I'm so, so sorry," The look on Lash's face looked genuine, but all I could do was snort and roll my eyes. Do you know how _cute_ a genuine look is on his face? On a scale from one to ten, it's INFINITY.

"Well, what do you want?" See? See? I'm bitter. Notice there was no _apology accepted _anywhere in there.

"I want to make it up to you. Let me take you out tonight," Lash stepped aside and opened the car door.

Well, what was I supposed to do? I was locked out of the house!

The drive to where ever we were going was pretty silent, but I didn't mind. I was slowly plotting revenge in my brain.

"Don't you even want to know where we're going?" Lash gave me a brief sideways glance.

"Sure," I shrugged, and then adjusted my dress. Shrugging is not a good idea when you're wearing strapless.

"A restaurant. It's expensive, as you probably should have guessed," Well what if I _didn't?_ "And there's dancing. So... We can dance."

"Tch, No kidding," I folded my arms and looked out the window. Hey, I may be where I wanna be, but I don't have to be happy about it.

"Will you lighten up? Listen! I said I'm sorry, and now I'm making it up to you! What else do you want from me?" Lash pounded his hands on the rims of the steering wheel.

"You got a time machine?" I shot at him. Nice.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the ride to the restaurant. When we got there, however, Lash was as gentlemanly as possible. Instead of having the valet open my door, he made sure he got to do it for me. He grabbed my hand to help me out of the car, which, I will admit, sent shivers and goosebumps up my arm, and he linked arms with me, escort style, while we walked into the fine-looking restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" Said the hostess right when we walked in. Well, they don't hesitate to ask questions, do they?

"Yes, under Davenport," Lash smirked at the hostess, who turned her nose up at him, and grabbed us two menu's.

"Your last name is Davenport?" Well, that's the first voluntary sentence all night!

"Yhep," Lash smiled at me. That sounded nice together... Lash Davenport. It just had a sort of ring... I'M NOT WEIRD. The hostess sat us, and snapped that our waiter would be with us momentarily. Yikes! She doesn't like kids, by the looks of it. Lash pulled out my seat for me, and the sat himself.

"What, did you go to etiquette school or something?" I smirked at him from across the table.

"No, I'm just chivalrous," Lash smiled back at me.

"I though chivalry was dead," I raised an eyebrow, putting my chin on my hand.

"Well, maybe it will be when I die," Lash raised both eyebrows at me. Our waiter arrived after his comment, and asked us what we'd like to drink, and we both said water. I said water coz it better be free, he's probably just thirsty.

There was an uncomfortable silence, but my eyes snapped up to Lash when he chuckled.

"What?" I put down my glass, which I'd been holding and swirling the water in.

"I just think it's funny," Lash shook his head.

"What's funny?" I folded my arms. He better not mean anything I'm wearing, because if he does, I swear that I'll punch him. And _leave._

"The first time we met was because I knocked you over, and now look at us!" Lash looked around the restaurant, and I had to admit that he had a point. What are the odds that people who meet by getting knocked over end up going to a hoity-toity restaurant together?

We'd ordered at the same time the waiter brought us our drinks, and our food was already out. I'd just ordered a caesar salad, but Lash went all out. He ordered a _steak._ Here? That's gotta be like, eighty dollars.

"Lash, you can pay for this?" I leaned into the table. Lash chuckled, and I felt stupid.

"My dad owns every one of these restaurants around the world. I think I can afford it," Lash smiled as he started cutting up his steak. Wow... every _one_ of these? That's... a lot of money. All that money and Lash is going to Sky High? Why? Tell me why!

I thought about keeping track of how much time we spent in silence, because after we started eating, we didn't really talk. Every once in a while I'd feel Lash staring at me, but when I'd look up, he'd so keenly be cutting his meat, once again.

After we were finished eating, Lash tapped my hand with his to get my attention.

"Do you want to dance?" Lash smiled hopefully. Hopefully! My mood is changing for the better!

"Uhm, sure," I smiled genuinely for the first time that night. We stood up and Lash led me to a room that seemed to be specifically designated to dancing. He led me out a little ways on the dance floor and turned to me, placing his hand on my waist, as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Lash bent a little so I could hear him.

"Uhm, not very well," I admitted, blushing. Lash smiled.

"Just let me lead," He stood up right and started dancing with me, but I found myself looking at my feet for the first ten minutes we were dancing before I finally got a hang of it.

I looked around and noticed we were the only people here under fifty, and that most of them were staring at us. Scratch that, most of the old men were staring at _me._ Oh god, I hate old men.

Once I'd officially gotten the basic waltz step down, Lash threw in little tidbits like twirling and dipping me. I swear, I almost fell like twice.

We were dancing to a particularly pretty song when Lash said my name.

And I, being the pro that I am, looked up without faltering my steps.

"What?"

He was smiling. A weiiird smile. And he started leaning down. WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT. I could feel my face heating up to probably three hundred degrees.

He got closer, and he was almost less than an inch away from my face.

"Thanks," He said, and kissed me. You know how people talk about some kisses blowing off fireworks in their brains when they get a really good kiss?

Well, I didn't get any fireworks.

I GOT A FUCKING ATOMIC BOMB.

And all I could think was _finally._

---

OMG AMALIA'S GOING TO PUNCH ME FOR WHAT I DONE TO HER

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'll calm down now

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D!

I allllso hope it was well waiting for!

I just noticed i got 5 reviews for last chapter! that's a new record!!

remember remember remember

_**REVIIEWWWWW!!!!!**_


	12. Best Day

HEY HEY HEY GUESS WHAT??!

:D I seen the new Harry Potter movie.

AND even though its not out yet, I've got the book.

Because my dad is a genious, IDK.

Argh, but drama drama drama... tails me wherever i go.

I always liked the first harry potter movie best because it kept the best with the book  
but this one did pretty good too. EXCEPT THE END THEY ALWAYS SCREW UP THE ENDS. warrr

AND Quidditch please? D: okay okay

SHOUTOUTS:

RockChick2012: D: I know... if i can't have fairy tale moments in real life, I will write them out for someone else :D!!

Mandi96: I BET WE'RE TWINS. LIKE LONG LOST TWINS. Except you're like three years older than me D:  
My favorite song from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is the one that the Lady sings when she's on the music box. THAT, and hush-a-bye mountain.

Omg that song is so pretty.

I think he stood her up because he was like too lazy or he was drunk or some gay thing that teenage boys do.

D: i was thinking of that happen too... who knows lol.

Shakespearean insults are my favorite :D

Gwenny-Dear: The frozen spoon thing does work for the most part D: i've tried it. It's just super cold eek!

HIS EXCUSE DID SUCK. idk maybe one day i'll think of a real one for him to have. haha :D

Fantasmarific Amalia:D i seriously thought you were going to murder me. I was genuinely afraiiid.

Mwahahah, but I'm glad you liked the chapter ;

I HOPE IT WAS EXCITING.

okay okay

so

on with it :D

---

I got my second kiss from Lash when he dropped me off at my house after our little date. I felt like i was walking out of a fairy tale. My dad and brother smiled at me when I walked into the kitchen with the biggest grin of my life on my face.

"Have fun?" my dad asked, sipping hot cocoa.

"Only the most fun of my LIFE," I squealed and spun in a circle. I think I've got cinderella-syndrome. Orrr something. I went up to my room, walking on air and i had no trouble falling asleep that night.

When I woke up the next morning, however, I was back to my normal, I-hate-mornings self. I walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee to get me going, even though my dad scoffed at me.

"You're just a teenager. You shouldn't be drinking coffee," He shook his head while sipping his own cup. I bet _he_ started drinking coffee at my age. Don't talk to me old man!

"Yeah, well, oh well," I grumbled at him as I grabbed the creamer out of the fridge. I will drink coffee when I want. No one can stop me! Dad laughed into his cup and shook his head. All I could do was glare at him as I walked out of the kitchen. That man will be the death of me.

Vince almost ran me over as he raced into the kitchen, jumping into his pants. I have no idea why he was in such a hurry, but I was barely able to move out of the way and not spill my coffee all over my pajamas.

"Watch where you're going Speedy Gonzales," I said over my shoulder to his back. He flipped me off, but I knew it was only coz dad couldn't see him doing it.

"Kids, your gym coach is coming over for dinner tonight," Dad said loudly from the kitchen so that I could hear him. Coach Boomer? Over for dinner? Yikes that might be awkward. I mean I know dad and him were friends in high school and a potential team before Dad retired and Boomer started teaching... but dinner? That's just weird.

I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and some out of the pile of clean clothes I'd been too lazy to put away. Today was a yellow shirt with some undershirts and skinny jeans. It wasn't a super tight shirt, I like my shirts kinda loose so I feel comfy. I'm not one of those girls who will squeeze into pants three sizes too small. I will wear my correct pant size, and I will like it. I'm only a size 6 anyway, so I'm not gonna stress about anything.

I grabbed Vince after I'd brushed my teeth and we barely made the bus. Crap, we really need to wake up earlier. Margaret gave us a condescending look as we boarded and I mouthed a sorry. I saw Lash and smiled, but I couldn't sit next to him because Speed was already there. He saw me and smiled back, but didn't make an attempt to have Speed move. Well, I wasn't really expecting him to. That would be kinda rude, and after all, Speed is his best friend. There's no way I'm coming in between that.

I plopped down next to Helen and immediately was tapped on the shoulder from behind. Ivy leaned forward and Nikki poked her head over the back of our seat, while Paige and Kara turned around in their seats.

"Did you just _smile_ at _Lash?_" Ivy hissed. "After what he did to you?"

Geeze, this girl can hold a grudge.

"Ivy, it's no big deal... he... made it up to me," I smiled vaguely. I had to supress a laugh because all of my friends eyes got as big as tennis balls. They all looked like they'd morphed into owls. I couldn't help it, and my shoulders started shaking with laughter.

"You little nerd!" Helen smacked me lightly on the soulder. "Are you lying?"

"No!" I gasped between giggles. "Your guy's expressions are just _priceless!_"

"_Well?_" Nikki grabbed my shoulder. "He made it up to you? How?!"

"You guys, keep it down, I mean he's like two seats away," I groaned and hit my head on the head rest. I didn't have time to tell them though, because conveniently at that moment, the seat belts and handle bars came down on us and slammed my friends back into their seats.

"I'll tell you guys later," I said loudly so they could hear. Lash twisted his head, literally, which mildly creeped me out, and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and smiled sheepishly. He is just too cute for his own good!

Everyone cheered at the rush the ride to school gave us, and I don't think it'll ever get old. It's like getting into an amusement park every day, for _free._ I mean how great is that?!

We landed at the school and before I could set one foot on the ground, my friends were huddled around me in a close circle. If there were ever a time for claustrophobia to happen, now would not be the best.

"SO?" Nikki crossed her arms and stomped a foot on the ground.

"Can I get off the bus first?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was for it to fly away with me on it. My friends allowed me about a molecules width more space and I stepped down off the bus. But once again, I was immediatly surrounded.

"OH MY GOD, calm down!" I hated being the shortest one there.

"NOT until you tell us!" Ivy poked me in the ribs. OW, I'm tender there, thankyouverymuch.

"Okay, Gahhhd," I stopped, and they stopped. I kinda felt like the president's daugther, in Spy-Kids 2, having a tight square of secret service around me.

"So... Lash stood me up at the dance. I was really sad about it. I didn't go to school the next day, and YOU told him why," I returned Ivy's poke in the ribs, but mine was more like a jab. She rubbed the spot, but didn't say anything and continued listening. Oh what a girl will do for a juicy piece of gossip.

"My dad told me that he had a company dinner, which was a _lie._ So I got all dressed up, and so did Vince, just to make it all look believeable. Truth was, Lash had made my brother pull the whole facade so that I'd get dressed up. I was tricked outside and they locked the door so I couldn't get back in, and I was _forced_ to go with Lash, even though I still _was_ pretty pissed at him. He took me to a really fancy steakhouse and treated me to dinner and dancing and... he kissed me," I finished my story with a smile.

When I told them he'd kissed me, I thought my eardrums would explode, because their reaction was high pitched screams. I covered my ears and winced, but they didn't stop. They just kept going, like engergizer bunnies. They even started jumping up and down. And think of me! in the middle of it all... poor me.

Finally, though, they let me out of their little circle and I was free to walk where ever I chose, which would be to Lash. _Duh._ I tapped him on the shoulder, ever so rudely interrupting him in a conversation he was having with Omar and JahRad. He looked down and smiled when he saw me. Another atomic bomb went off when he wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the nose. He turned around with me still in his arms so I joined the conversation by default.

"Wait. What? Who?" JahRad looked between us and Omar just pointed, opening and closing his mouth, looking rather like a fish. I giggled behind my hand as the bell rang.

And now it's time to start the best day of school I've ever had.

---

OH GOD filler chapter.

So, i got the 7th Harry Potter book early. That's why I haven't been updating.

I think it's a fake though. The book would NOT end like that. I was like, seriously frightened.

But I'm not revealing anything, just in case it IS the real book. In which case I will be mad.

But if it's not, I'm not mad because it will have been just like reading a really REALLY good fanfiction.

At the end, the death count was 12. yikes!

okay okay, chapter sucks, lol, but review anyway.

_**REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. The Leech

HIII so, yeah. :D here's a new chapter for you.

EW, so they've been passing around this fake list of who dies in the 7th list on Myspace

and it has the "last line" of the book in there, and I'm all, No.

because if that's how the book ends, that is seriously LAME, and my book was way better, even though it creeped me out.

and like that book of who dies is GHEI.

because yeah.

FRED DOESNT DIE. one Weasley does but i SHANT SAY WHO incase I've got the real book :o

:( my Internet hates me.

okay okay SHOUTOUTS :D but D: i don't know where Gwenny is... :((((((((( one thousand frowns. but she said her compy got fried so ITS OKAY.

yes!

Fantasmarific Amalia: OMG I LOVE sharing Draco dreams with you :D it is simply fantastic. BUT BUT BUT what if it's NOT a fake? I'll be excited :D!  
Wh00t Wh0000000t. yes.

RockChick2012: NOPE he doesn't. Even in the fake list from Myspace he didn't. I mean Harry can't die, his birthday is on the same day as Rowling's! lol idk what that has to do with anything... BUT!  
:((((( I wish my parents drank coffee. coz then I would too. DAMNIT being Mormon. I like coffee, i can't help it. Some people have to "acquire a taste" for it, but I just already like it. IM SAD.

Skittsondeafears: COSTA RICA?!? luckyluckyluckylucky i hate you D: I can do better than his lame ass excuse. AND I was thinking about making it part of something, like you said. AND IN MY MIND, I've got it alllll worked out sistah. Wh00t :3  
BUT OMG I LOVE SKITTERY TOOOO. Have since the 7th grade :3. A COUPLE DAYS AGO I saw a CSI episode with him in it. i was all "OH MY GOODD IS SKITTERYY!!" even though no one was home D:

Anonnee-Moose: Wait, so both you AND skittsondeafears were in Costa Rica? YOU GUYS WERE THERE TOGETHER, HUH!? coz that is way weird if you weren't.  
And and and D: wouldn't it be like... meece or something? whatever the plural of moose is?

Well, Yeah I just lurk here...: I THINK. we're probably long lost twins or something. BECAUSE WHO ELSE in the world has a combo of liking NEWSIES, LASH, AND DRACO?! ohmygod. ((jump)) TWIN!!! We're also Hyper together. GZAWWW I'm excited.

5 reviews you guys:D Mykalanne is a happy lady.

---

My school day was horribly mundane until my Blending In class. Mr. Carth had proved to be the young teacher all the girls fawned over, but not me. One, I had Lash... and who's gonna pass that up for a TEACHER? Two, he's a teacher. Eew.

Just because he was the young-hot-teacher, didn't stop Mr. Carth from being brutal. He gave us assignments that we had to do in public, and that he _somehow_ got on tape. He's a spy, and a creep, and I don't like him. He juust bothers me.

"Today will be an outside session. So leave your bags here and follow me outside," Mr. Carth turned on his heal and strutted outside. The girls who adored him basically swooned and floated outside. No, I'm not kidding, I think their toes were literally _dragging_ on the ground. I rolled my eyes and slumped outside, and Omar walked up next to me. I didn't know he had this class with me till the third day of school, coz we sit all the way across the room from each other. Let me tell you, I was dismayed. I love having someone to talk to! I'm just a chatterbox, hah.

If someone had asked me, I would say that Mr. Carth's class is pretty easy. He doesn't really ever pick on me because I don't really ever raise my hand. I do the assignments and he leaves me alone. I think it's just our unspoken deal. He will not pick on me as long as I keep up my A. I stood at the back of the class as Mr. Carth told us what he was going to do.

"Now, you're not the only one trying to blend in," He started, walking back and forth in front of the class. "Other super's will be trying to lead normal lives as well, but what you really need to watch out for is you enemies. They will follow you and you will be none the wiser. Villains make it their art to blend in to society, so they can pounce when you least expect it. A lot of the good hero's go out that way. Miss Peterson, will you please come forward? You will be the test example."

I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL. Omar gave me a pitying look as I weaved around the girls who were trying to stab me with their eyes. Oh how DARE I get picked by Mr. Carth to be an example. HEAVEN FORBID.

"Don't get comfortable everyone, you're going to be in on this too." Mr. Carth said before turning to me. That seemed to make the rabid fangirls ease up a little. "Mykalanne, we are going to pretend that I am your enemy. The rest of the class will be the public. You will try to blend in and I will try to blend in, making it hard for me to find you, making it hard for you to keep an eye out for me. Understand?"

I nodded.

"You're given permission to use your powers against me. We're going to make this real," Mr. Carth beckoned the class forward, and I saw a creepy glint in his eye. Like that little sparkle people get when they're excited about something. Oh, this is going DOWN.

Mr. Carth assigned boundaries that we were not to leave and the class started meandering around, pretending to be people walking on a regular, every day sidewalk. I couldn't see him, which put me on edge. I studied my surroundings, and noticed most of the girls had their hair in a pony tail, so i put mine up too. I managed to look like I was walking with two of my classmates before I got the wind knocked out of me.

The class parted as I flew threw them, landing on the grass and rolling a few feet more. My ribcage felt like it had basically been impounded, and I propped myself up on my knees, coughing. I didn't get much air back in my lungs before I was tackled again. Did I say 'ow' yet? If not, then OW.

"Mr. Carth!" I heard on of my classmates yell. It sounded like they were asking him to stop... how nice of them. I rolled to my feet, clutching my ribs. I will punch Mr. Carth in the face, I swear to God... as soon as I find him. Where is he?

When Mr. Carth appeared six inches from my face, I kid you not, I screamed. I was not expecting that. Invisibility? Mr. Carth never told us he had invisibility... cheating jerk!

"Looking for something?" He asked before ramming into me again. My body can't take much more of this! Coach! take me out! I WAS MEANT FOR SECOND STRING!

Actually, I didn't fall down that time. I did, however, stumble back about ten steps before righting myself.

"USE YOUR POWERS!" Mr. Carth yelled in my ear, even though I couldn't see him. I focused on the area I'd heard him come from and tried to throw him back, even though I couldn't see him.

"Miss," Mr. Carth said from a completely different direction. I let a blast out in all directions, which meant I forgot that my class was standing right there, and I knocked them all down. A lot of the girls screamed and were probably getting smooshed by guys.

"Sorry!" I called to them. I heard grumbles of "it's okay", but I mostly heard "bitch!" and "watch what you're doing!"

"Some control you have over your powers," Mr. Carth appeared behind me. I turned to face him, and to my great surprise he didn't disappear again.

"You were invisible! What else was I supposed to do?" I growled at him. I'm no menace though, so he laughed at me, much to my dismay.

"Maybe you're just not cut out for the job!" Mr. Carth disappeared again and I was sent sprawling. I almost, _almost_ let out a scream when my jaws clicked together, making all the nerves in my head stand on end. Ow. When I'd stopped skidding across the ground, Mr. Carth appeared over me.

"Maybe you should just give up," Mr. Carth smiled, but NOT nicely. It was like he was having fun... and what he was saying sounded familiar. "You're not even WORTHY of being a hero!" He laughed in my face, and this time I sent _him_ five feet up in the air. He was reciting the speech that The Leech had used when she killed my mom. Basically, it felt like my heart was being ripped out. Mr. Carth landed on his back, and I heard him grunt as his chest deflated. He must've been practicing though, because he got up no problem, and started walking towards me, menacingly.

"You're common. You're dirt. You're nothing," He said, advancing on me. Tears started to fill my eyes and I could feel my face getting hot. "You think you can beat me? Try! COME ON. Try. There's no chance. You're nothing!" He even threw in a cackle that was very convincing.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and from somewhere behind me, I brought one of the nicely planted trees up from the school lawn and sent it rocketing at him. It hit him full force, and sent him careening into the rest of my class, who stood silently. They looked from me, breathing heavily with tears rolling down my face, and him, surprised at my reaction and nursing a newly bloody nose. He stood up and looked as though nothing had happened.

"Alright. That's the end of class. Go. Get your belongings and... wait for the bell to ring," He said while holding his nose which had refused to let up bleeding.

What a fucking jerk.

---

ACH that was a short one. :/

SO YEAH i had a fake book. But it was really good so I'm not complaining. I've started reading the real book already, and actually there are a LOT of similarities from the fake book to the real one. It's creepy. :o

YES I KNOW THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT, but but but you guys said you wanted to see her work with her powers more

and so I did D:

_**REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	14. The Gossip King

HIII :D

Okay, so I'm going to Utah for a week, EFY!, and I just CANT leave you guys without an update for like TWO WHOLE WEEKS, because I already havent updated in about a week D:

Soo i'm giving you guys this newww chapter!

yes yes yes :D

its pretty glorious that I'm updating ((is high and mighty)) lololol.

okay okay SHOUTOUTSSS:

Fantasmarific Amalia: DDD: I knooow everyone told me it was a fake. I'm still saying that I dont care because it was really good!

I vote that they combine the two books and make one really SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME book. One where Fred doesnt die. poop D:

Lolz, we talk to much in PM's

Anonnee-Moose: WHAT? WHAT? Wow. ((is flabberghasted)) jeeeesus chriiist i feel special, having sisters review on my story :D  
But when you said lovers I was totally like "WHAT?!" ahahhaha

Johanna:D well at least now you have a name.

WTF NO I DID NOT SEE THAT THEY COPPED OUT THE INSIDE FLAP ((looks)) HOW DARE THEY D:  
I'm all... supah-pissed. hahahaha :D

RockerChick2012: Argh. ARGH. I know what you mean. About the teachers anyway. I've had some of them. They made me cry and then they were all "WTF WHY YOU CRYIN STOP CRYIN HO." but not really. That's something that like, Mr. T would say. Not a teacher. Unless Mr. T was a teacher.

OH GOD. D:

---

On my trek to the bus, I received many, many, many, manymany odd glances. Y'know, because of the whole disshevled look and the grass stain on my butt from fighting Mr. Carth. But I don't care. LOOK ALL YOU WANT. But seriously. Teachers should know when enough is enough... I mean... Oh! Oh, look there's Lash! I just look at him and all my bad thoughts go away. I wonder if he has that effect on other people. If he does, like, everyone should just look at him, all the time. The world would be a better place, focused on a more beautiful thing.

"Hiiii," I jumped in front of him.

"...Hi," Lash gave me a look from head to toe. NO, he wasn't checking me out, he was just wondering why with the grass stains and dishevled-ness.

"UHM!" I said, drawing his attention to my face, because it happened to linger on a certain... area if you catch my drift. "I got in a fight." WELL, IT'S NOT A LIE.

The weird look on Lash's face immediatly exploded into an extatic look, and he was all, "Oh! Did you win?"

"I... think?" I'm serious. I dont know if I won or not. I mean it was a teacher-student battle! And he'd stopped it! But I think with my whole tree ramming him bit, I think that means I won.

"That's my girl," He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "You smell like..."

"Like what?" I smiled up at him. "Like open fields of green, green grass? Yes. Yes, I know."

"Alllrighty then," Lash said a la Ace Ventura, and led us away to the busses.

As soon as I got home, and I'm not kidding you, A SOON AS, I walked up to my room and changed out of my grimey clothes. Second, I charged down stairs to tell Vince what Mr. Carth had done.

"Vi! ViViViViVi!" I yelled his name running throught the house. Ah, ten points for being annoying!

"What! Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat!" Vince came caneering around a corner and smashed into me. Owww, my butt. It just met the tile, and I don't think they're getting off to a very nice start.

"You'll never guess what happened today," We both stayed in our spots on the ground. Yeah, sometimes we do that. We just sit on the floor and talk. No, I'm not joking!

"Ooh, what?" Vince leaned forward, being the gossip king that he is. I mean, he couldn't have heard yet. I have Mr. Carth last period, so there wasnt even any TIME for our little fight to spread around school.

"I fought Mr. Carth!" I nodded and pursed my lips. Vince nearly rolled over, he was so shocked.

"But like, you could get expelled or something!" Vince was almost yelling.

"No, no coz he TOLD me to fight him," I pointed out. If possible, Vince's draw dropped another inch or so.

"hubida-wha-?" No. I kid you not. He said exactly that.

"He TOLD me to fight him! And the worst part is..."

"OH GOD DID YOU LOSE," Thank you, brother, for cutting me off.

"NO. I actually WON, I think. No, he pretended to be The Leech," I folded my arms across my chest. Vince's jaw clicked shut in a scowl.

"That dirty bastard. H- wait, how was he pretending to be The Leech if The Leech is a girl?" Vince stopped and started processing.

"What do you mean?" I oh so professionally stroked my chin.

"Like, did he put on a wig? Dress in drag? What?" Vince pulled his hair out in all directions, immitating the poofy look that The Leech had trademarked.

"HAH! No, no, no. He was just, like, rattling off The Speech," That's exactly how I said it, like it was capitalized and everything. Fortunatley, Vince new what I meant right away.

"Woww... what a bastard. And the only dishy news I've got is that Victoria DeLacruz has turned up missing!" Vince scoffed at himself.

"Wait. Vince. Wait. That's impossible," I shook my head.

"How is that impossible? She's missing! It happens to people all the time," Vince glared at me.

"No, not the missing part. I mean, I'm sad that she's missing and all, but you can't _turn up_ missing. If you're missing, then you haven't _turned up _anywhere!" I did finger quotes around Turned Up, and Vince called me a fag. Oh. I am sad...

"You know what I mean Myk," Vince shook his head for the jillionth time. Oh yeah, SURE I knew what he meant. Well, yeah, I did. Oh, I'm horrible.

"Speaking of missing, I heard about a month before school started some super parent's son got kiddnapped. They're trying to keep it on the hush-hush, but dad told me. And I don't think they've found him yet," Vince got up and helped me up as I blabbered off my knowledge.

"Sucks to be those parents," Vince put on a wayward face.

"Sucks to your ass-mar," I grinned and walked away.

---

NOW YOU WOULD THINK that this is a filler chapter.

BUT OH HOW YOU WOULD BE WRONG!

:D I am merely setting up my plot. Yes yes yes. Oh glory day.

okay okay okay.

I hope it wasn't too short!

SEE YOU IN A WEEK! I must go pack!

AND REMEMBER!

_**REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	15. Minus Two

HI GUYS. :D  
I'M BACK FROM THE SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME CAMP THAT I WENT TO FOR A WEEK and oh i need to stop using caps.  
But caps is basically cruise control for cool :D

SO ANYWAYS. I've kinda been procrastinating writing. Idk why, I've just been kinda mopey and lazy this week. Sad that I'm back from camp.

It's sooo great, i just wanna go back :( Milk and Honey, unite!

So, anyways :D its time for shoutouts

Skitsondeafears:D yay! I'm glad I wasn't all cliche! Because I can totally picture Lash being happy about someone fighting a teacher. It's just what he _does._ Mwuahahahaha.

Lillie Billie 90210: I'm sorry sorry sorry it took me so so so long to up up up date. D: I had to keep up with your three words at a time thing lol.

Fantasmarific Amalia: Yeah BUT BUT BUT, they were so similiar it wouldn't have been that much longer. And you could so already lift weights using Harry Potter books. I think people do it all ready. and like, no small child can hold the fifth book without falling over. That's the longest one right? or was it the sixth? i dunno D: i'm laaaaame. AND IM SORRY that i didn't keep in touch for that week, i didn't have a computer or anything D:

Gwen: LOLOLOL, it's quite all right my dear. I'm sure you would forgive me if my computer died and I didnt review for a few chapters.

YES. VICTORY. I'M SO PSYCHED I ROCKED YOUR SOCKS!!! ((dance))

Johannas Mirror: I tried saying it five times fast. I started saying "Future Laff Fluff." and i was all D: ((anger)). :D But i will toast to that! DID YOU CRY WHEN YOU FINISHED THE BOOK? I SO DID. ((pathetic))

Anonnee-Moose: OOh, I like the mountains. But not the beach so much :/. OKAY, So The Leech is a Super Villain who Killed Spencer & Myky's mom back in the day. and y'know, it sucked.

BUT WAIT D: how do you have FAKE aunts, uncles and cousins? ((confused)) oh no :[

SO ANYWAYS. LETS GO.

---

After I had found out about those two kids found out to be missing, it seemed to be happening a lot more often. The News was even catching on. Some "Cerial Kidnapper" they said. But what they DIDN'T say, but I so noticed, was that they were all the kids of Super Heroes. Not all of them went to my school, because believe it or not there is more than one High School for Super Powered Teens, but they were still the sons and daughters of big time Super Heroes. I also noticed that none of them were sidekicks. And I think I'm getting some where...

"Myk!" My head snapped up and I saw a very frantic Helen running at me. When I say frantic, I'm under-exagerating, only because I don't know a word more freaked out than frantic. But her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she hadn't bothered to wipe away the mascara. When she stopped in front of me, her breathing was so quick I thought she was about to start hyperventalating.

"Helen. Helen, calm down," I said, digging through my locker for a random tissue. I handed it to her, but she just held it in front of her face.

"Helen what happened?" Lash asked, who had appeared by my side with Omar and Vince in toe.

"It's... It's Ivy," Helen took in a shaky breath and twisted the tissue in her fingers.

"What?" Vince jumped next to me. Ivy and him had started dating after home coming, so now this was _totally_ his business. "Is she alright?"

"Calm down Vince, I can't handle two frantic people," I put a hand on Vince's arm. He started taking deep breaths, trying to relax.

"No... Yes... I don't know," Helen shook her head and covered her face with one hand.

"No, Helen, don't start crying. You need to tell us what's going on," Lash peeled Helen's hand away from her face.

"S-sh-sh-she's missing," Helen stuttered out, fat tears starting to roll down her face. "Th-they said they think she's b-b-been... KIDNAPPED," Helen dissolved on the last word, finally putting my tissue to good use. I looked at Vince cautiously, and I saw that he'd paled. He slumped against my locker and looked at me for help. I'll be honest, I don't have a CLUE of what to do. I looked at Lash, who looked at Omar, who nodded. He is the czar of right.

"We need to do something," Omar put his arm around Helen, who sobbed into his chest. "We can't just sit here, waiting to get picked off, one by one. We need to fight back."

I think Omar has a good point. I mean, I feel like I'm in a heard of sheep and there's just all these wolves picking us off one by one and no one is doing anything about it.

"Yeah but how are we gonna do that?" Vince said, sounding hopeless. "We don't even have a clue about who's taking all these kids, or why."

"Helen," Omar bent his neck down to try and bring Helen off his chest. "I need you to tell me where Ivy was last seen."

Helen sniffled for a good two minutes before she was able to squeak out any words. When she did, though, it was so quiet she had to say it again.

"...Mr... Carth's class," Helen looked at us all with wide brown eyes.

"Hey, that's where Victoria's friends said they last saw her..." Vince's eyes got as big as saucers. He looked at me and I just stared back at him. This is too. weird.

"Do you think...?" Helen asked the big question all of us were thinking.

"We gotta be safe," Lash frowned. "None of us, or anyone else in the school, can ever be alone in a room with Mr. Carth."

"Crap, you make him sound like a rapist," I sneered at Lash. I can't help it, I find something funny in everything. Good thing I do, because my comment brought a small chuckle out of Helen. Hah, victory.

"Well, we don't know what he's doing with these kids now, do we?" Lash smirked back at me. Oh, shot down.

"Okay, so no one stay after class with Mr. Carth, got it," Vince nodded.

"Oh shi..." Omar's face paled and he covered his mouth.

"Omar? What's wrong?" Lash turned to Omar.

"I left Kara in his class... She said she'd catch up later. She said she-" Vince jumped into super hero mode and cut off Omar.

"Never mind what she SAID she would do. We have to go get her before it's too late!" Everyone nodded, and we all ran through the halls to get to Mr. Carth's class room.

When we got there we saw Paige standing outside, and she looked like she was waiting.

"Paige," Omar breathed out, slightly out of breath. "Is Kara in there?"

"Well, yeah. She hasn't come out yet. But she's been in there for a long time," Paige shrugged.

"We have to get in there," Helen cried shrilly. I don't think she'd be able to handle another one of her friends being taken away. Vince rushed forward and tried to open the door, but turned back to us with a defeated look on his face.

"It's locked," He said quietly. I shoved Vince aside and focused on the lock, a lot harder than I would on any other object. I couldn't see inside the lock, so this would be kind of hard. I just willed it to unlock, but I didn't think it was going to happen. I have to know what I'm turning, what I'm lifting, what I'm anything-ing. But I was in the dark here, so all I could do was be like "PLEASE UNLOCK."

Well, lets give a cheer for will-power because it worked.

As soon as the click from the lock was heard, I almost fell over because Omar pushed me out of the way to get into the class room. Yeah, a _thank you_ would be nice.

Everyone flooded inside the room after Omar and looked around, but only Paige spoke.

"There's no one in here..." Her voice was overflowing with disbelief. "Where did they go? How can there be no one in here? OMAR, WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"I... I don't know," Omar hung his head.

"She's... gone?" I leaned against a desk to hold myself up. My legs were like jelly, this was too crazy. We were now minus two.

"I... I wanna go home," Helen started sobbing again.

"Well, we've missed the busses. I'll take everyone home, but it'll be a _comfy_ ride," Lash said, putting his arm around Helen to comfort her. Hey, I'm not a jealous girlfriend, and the girl is crying over there. It's okay that Lash put his arm around her. 

For the next few days, our group of now ten was very closely knit. We were way in to the buddy system now, and we always knew where everyone was at all times. But that was only because Alec had stolen trackers from his mom's secret sanctum and we each had one. Gratefully we all had that little walkie-talkie feature on our cell-phones so we could just beep each other for quick contact, instead of calling.

We all had Mr. Carth for a teacher, but Omar and I were the only one's who had him at the same time. This meant that everyone would high-tale it out of there as soon as they could and Mr. Carth would never get a chance to ask them to stay after, and Omar would wait for me, or I would wait for him to make sure we got out alright.

But everyone's going to be absent one day or another.

I hate to say it, but without Omar, I was nothing. I was not used to getting my butt out of that class as fast as I could. Guess what that got me?

"Uh, Mykalanne, could you stay after class really quick? It won't take long," Mr. Carth asked me without looking up from his desk. Look at him, filing papers, looking all innocent. He is NOT getting me.

"No, I can't actually. Sorry, but I've got to catch the busses..." I practically sprinted to the door.

"Yes, actually, you can," Mr. Carth stood from his desk. I reached for the door, but my hand froze _centimeters_ above it. People. _Centimeters._ I was _so_ close. I felt my neck turn to look at Mr. Carth, but nothing happened. I was paralyzed. I could hear Mr. Carth walking towards me, but I couldn't see him. I was so paralyzed I couldn't even move my eyes. I coudn't make my voice box emit some sort of noise.

Mr. Carth put his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him, still in my frozen-almost-touching-the-door-knob state. PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME.

"Rape?" Mr. Carth started laughing. Okay, since when could he read minds? I thought he was Mr. Invisibility. "Oh no, kid, I need you, but not for that sort of thing." Mr. Carth ended his laugh with a sigh and wiped at his eye. Oh, I must be _hillarious_.

"Well, you're coming with me," Mr. Carth smiled like nothing was wrong with this and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt my eyes widen, but they just stared at him. I need to blink.

"Don't worry, they'll miss you," Mr. Carth started laughing.

And we were gone.

---

OH

OH PLOT.

YES.

I LOVE HAVING A PLOT. It makes me feel like a real story writer. :D

okay okay

So that chapter was pretty long

Pretty intense, if I do say so myself.

fufufufufu. :3 mwahahah.

yeah, yeah

_**REVIEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	16. We're Here!

Yhep, I'm feeling sad, lonely, and horrible since i got back from my vacation. I met so many wonderful people... I just want to go back :((( one thousand frowns.

Sorry it took me so long to update

i think this is the longest I've gone without updating

i promise it wont happen again, once i get back into the swing of things.

I'm just trying to write this story really fast so that i don't lose interest in it.

And just think, after this big epic villain battle thing, idk if it's this chapter or next, the story is like HALF OVER. wow. WOWOW

okay okay SHOUT. OUTS.

I am a band geek hear me roar: Awww... but I like that book. I don't know why, but I did. :D maybe one day you'll read it again and you'll go WOW this is a good book and I'll be like TOLD YOU. i didn't have an evil language arts teacher, she just went "whell" all the time. like Well with and "h" like in Hot Rod when he's like "I whill! I whill!" when there's no H in will. lololol.

Johannas-Mirror:DD Is the plot oh so delicious like YOU COULD ACTUALLY TASTE IT!?? because that would be super cool. What flavor is it? do tell :D

Fantasmarific-Amalia: THAT IS A SIGN that idk, it's just a sign. OMG OMG WE COULD BOTH JUST BE LIKE "Awww Lash it's okay," and he'd be like "8C NO!" and we'd be like "COME LETS CUDDLE" and he'd be like "OKAY C:" and we'd cuddle and it'd be happily ever after.

Skitsondeafears: DUDE, if Insults were a power, Myk would so have it. But it would be a sidekick power, so no one would really know that she has it. She'd just be super bad awesome at insults and everyone would be like "wtf why are you so good at insults?" and she'd be like "iono" BUT SHE'D KNOW. SHE'D KNOW. I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE i was in Utah with nooocomputer. :o!!

Annonee-Moose: GAH, I need to get a tan. I have a farmers tan D: because i only always wear plain colored t-shirts but they're all the same style so the sleeve is in the same place always and it just leads to a farmers tan which is not good SUSPENNNSEE:D i will releave you of it.

---

I don't know how we got where we did. I guess we teleported...? But it as exactly how Harry Potter explains apparating in his books. It was sooo uncomfortable, and I just wanted to punch someone. I'm pretty ticked off! I mean, I just got kidnapped! KIDNAPPED! Why the heck would anyone want to kidnap me?! Perfect, little, innocent, me! okay, zero for three, but still. ARGH!

Where ever I was, it didn't have much light. Only TV light, provided by a wall full of huge huge huge TV screens, displaying what security cameras where filming somewhere I couldn't see. But still, TV light isn't that much, so I was squinting for my life to see something.

Mr. Carth dug his nails into my shoulder and I yelped out loud, and it echoed, so it sounded much much louder than it was. He led me towards the side of the room that the TV monitor's light didn't reach, and all I could think was _raaaaape._

"I _told_ you, I'm not going to rape you," Mr. Carth growled. _raaaaaaaape._

"Stop it!" He sounded like he was getting angry. But I couldn't help myself. _raaaaaaaape._

Okay, maaaaybe I should have stopped, because Mr. Carth backhanded me. hmm. _raaaaaape._

"OH my _GOD!_" Mr. Carth threw his hands up in the air and dragged me more into the darkness. _raaa-_ okay, okay, I'll stop, I'll stop. I was squinting so hard I practically looked Asian, no offense, but I couldn't see a thing. Lemme guess. Among the many random powers Mr. Carth has, he can see in the dark too. Either that, or he's got this place memorized, because he ain't fumbling or falling or anything. Well, more power to him.

"Where am I?" What a daring question.

"A lair of one of the best Super Villains known to man," Mr. Carth said vaguely. Drats! Foiled again! Where do Super Villains even GET their lairs? Is there some sort of Super Villain real-estate? It must suck to have that job.

"Yeah, but which _one?_" I shot back. I could practically _hear_ Mr. Carth roll his eyes as he shoved me roughly. I'm still thinking it, even though I'm not saying it. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING.

Mr. Carth shoved me again, knocking me to the ground. Oh, boy, here it comes...

"Here comes _nothing,_" Mr. Carth laughed. Something clicked, and I heard his footsteps retreating. I tried to get up, but my head hit something. I crawled forward, my head hit something. I put my hands out around me and I realized that I was in a box of some sort. I also realized that I'd just gotten an instant head ache. I felt for the back of the box and leaned against it.

"Hellooooo?" I shouted out, to see if any one was around. Nothing. Great. So I'm in this super dark place, trapped, in a box. Uh, I don't know about you, but a sudden child's fear of the dark is being renewed. Mommy? The monsters are going to EAT ME!!

I heard a hissing from above me, and I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as they would go. This is it! This is the end! This is- ooh! Who sprayed air freshener in here? Smells good, like oranges. I sniffed a couple times, testing out the new air. Yum, doesn't seem to ... be... wow... I'm getting really tired... what's in this air? I can't... think... goodnight...

---ELSEWHERE!---

"Why today?! Why of all days, TODAY, did Omar have to get sick?!" Vince grabbed the front of Lash's shirt angrily. He was minus his girlfriend, and now his sister. He didn't know how much more he was going to be able to take.

"I don't know! Ask Omar!" Lash snarled and pushed Vince's hands off his shirt.

"Jarred, are you SURE she didn't come out of the class room?" Vince grabbed at his hair, pacing around his friends.

"I'm positive Vi, sorry," JahRad dug his hands in to his pockets. Paige patted his arm in a comforting way.

"How are we supposed to find her? Ivy? Kara? _Everyone?_" Nikki cried. After my disappearance, the rest of my friends had decided that NOW was the time to take action.

"Well... Alec, what about those tracking devices you gave all of us?" Speed pointed out. Simultaneously, Lash and Vince's faces lit up.

"Speed!" Helen clapped. "You're a genius!"

"We just have to hope that she didn't leave her tracker at home or something," Alec smiled.

"Does anyone have theirs with them?" Vince took a step forward, feeling through his pockets. He came out empty handed and felt really stupid.

"Mine is in my other pants..." Paige muttered, feeling her pockets.

"I sat on mine today, it's broken," JahRad held two piece of what looked like a quarter. Vince looked at Helen, Nikki, Speed, Alec, and Lash, who all shook their heads.

"Well why the hell did he give us them if we're just gonna forget them!?"Vince roared, forgetting that he didn't have his either.

"Vince. We'll just go to one of our houses and get it. Speed, call Omar, see if he's feeling better. We're gonna go fight," Lash smirked a devilish look that, had I been there, would have made me melt. But no, I was happily dreaming away in a little glass box at some unknown location. Oh, I am such a loser.

"Omar said he wasn't even sick today, of course he'll fight," Speed said, clicking the cell phone shut.

"Well then he better feel DAMN horrible about what happened today," Vince stomped over to Lash's air car. everyone piled in, and it was rather... cozy, lets say.

"Whose house is closest?" Lash asked from the driver seat, most of the space in the car to himself.

"Uhm," someone from the back said, looking out the window to the ground below.

"Mine!!" Alec shouted, and started directing Lash on where to go. The dashed quickly to Alec's house to grab his tracker, and then to Omar's, to pick him up.

Then they were gonna come get me! I feel so special. Oh! Can't forget Kara and Ivy!

"Alec, give me the card," Alec handed what looked like a Queen of Hearts to Lash, who held his thumb down on the heart. The face of the card dissolved and a black screen with a green grid appeared on it. Yeah, just like the movies!

"Can you find her?" Vince said from the passenger's seat with Nikki on his lap.

"I think so..." Lash frowned. "She's not moving, so that should make it a little more easier.

The drive to the Super Villains lair as long, quiet, tense, and full of wrong turns. Lash was getting angrier and angrier with each mistake he made.

"You've found her when the dot is in the center of the screen," Alec piped up from the back, in case Lash didn't know that.

It was a good thing Lash had a big car, because not long after that, they left the road and we roughing it through some forest. Bumpy forest.

After fifteen minutes and the creation of bruised butts, Lash's car burst into a clearing, and there stood a not very well concealed building. Hoo boy was it suspicious looking. There was a loud beeping coming from the card Lash was holding, and he pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Everybody out," He said quietly. "We're here."

---

OH GEE.

more suspense, I'm sorry.

But I hope it wasn't too short!

ACTUALLY, I would have put this up on Monday, and I totally had started writing it

But in the middle of the night my computer shut off and i was all "WHAT?!" and I lost what I had written.

SO YOU GET THIS NOW.

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	17. oh HELL no

HIII guys.

yhep I'm slacking. school is starting, I'm depressed, I'm doing a bunch of stuff on facebook/myspace/deviantart, AND YEHP, I'm just a little bit writers blocked atm. I kiiiind of know what's gonna be written, but I'm just not good at writing epic battlefights like this so it was hard for me. AND i just got sick in the tummy. AND my boyfriend came over and took care of me :3 I luff him.  
OKAY BUT SRSLY three weeks. I think it took me THREE WEEKS to write this. OY.

BLEH BLEH STOP JIBBERJABBERING.

and shoutouts:

I am a band geek hear me roar:D ME TOO I love fairy tales. I really want my boyfriend to write me a fairy tale but he wonnnt DD:. I AM A SLYTHERIN. I love Draco. mine. MINE.

Reagen:O OH WOW!!! Thank you for like, liking my story enough to read it in one sitting! EE I'm so pleased :3. OKAY I'm sorry it took me so long, but here is my update.

Johannas Mirror: SLDKJF:LKJ WHAT ARE ELDERBARRIES?!? I'm ill informed. al;ksjdflk but I don't want your mom to think you're demented!! DD: I hope I don't die.. because I kept writing.

Fantasmarific Amalia: YOU ARE NOT JUST A REGULAR REVIEWER and we proved that. D: Any more luck on finding his short film? WITH THE FACIAL HAIR?! arararararararar. OH. i am going to have you make a CAMEO next chapter. GO YOU.

Annonee-Moose: BUT I'M MORMON so I have to wear shirts that cover my shoulders :((. Maybe if it were more sunny, because it's been rather cloudy the past couple days, I would take my new swimsuit, go out in the backyard, and get a taaaaaaan :D. OH MAN this took even MORE forevers D:. I'm just not good at writing srs stuff.

RockChick2012: OH MAN :D I say that all the time, so I guess I've got the mind of a four year old. OH NO. I love the ice cream man. I always get the Sonic the Hedgehog Popsicle. :D it's yummyyummy.

HURR WE GHO.

---

It was a huge bang that woke me up. I jolted forward and banged my head on one of the walls that surrounded me. In the distance I could hear shouting, and slowly, the lights in the building started to turn on. I looked around and I saw that I wasn't the only one sitting in a glass box. There were probably about twenty kids around me, all rubbing their eyes or looking around confused. Some of the kids I recognized, some I didn't. I quickly spotted Kara and Ivy, and I let a relieved sigh wash over me.

I started banging against the glass in Kara's direction, and she looked up.

"Kara! Kara, are you alright? How's Ivy?" I yelled through the glass. Kara put a hand behind her ear and shook her head, and mouthed that she couldn't hear me. So, these boxes were sound proof, from the inside anyway.

From the inside of my little box I could hear yelling and from the far end of the room. Not too long after, I saw Lash, my brother, Paige, Nikki, Helen, Omar, Speed, Alec, and JahRad running into the room. I started banging on the glass of my box, and I started hearing everyone else doing it too. The sound was like the rumble before an earthquake, so of course we got their attention. Lash's head snapped towards us and everyone started running at us.

Lash dived to my box and Vince went to go look for Ivy with Helen I think. Nikki came over to my box too and Paige and Omar went to Kara's. Speed, Alec, and JahRad began picking through the boxes, trying to find a way to open them and trying to calm down the kids who were trapped inside.

Then we heard the laughter.

It was familiar, like it could have been Mr. Carth's laugh, but this was much more sinister and full of... I don't know... dread. From the dark, Mr. Carth walked towards everyone in his super hero, or should I say villain, outfit. Vince tore away from Ivy's box and charged at Mr. Carth.

"LET THEM GO!" He yelled, but the voice that came out of his mouth was so filled with anger that I hardly recognized it. Vince froze on the spot, unable to move.

I looked at Kara, who looked really confused, and I saw her pointing to herself, and I guessed she was saying that was _her_ power.

"I'll let them go, Vincent. But only because you'll need as much help as you can get... and they won't be able to help you," Mr. Carth walked over to a long counter of buttons and dials and pressed one.

Nearly everyone fell out of their boxes because they'd been leaning up against the wall that opened. I fell out into Lash's arms, and he buried his face in my hair.

"You know," He said, turning me to face him. He had a little smirk on his face. "I was actually _worried_ about you. I've never really worried about anyone, not even Speed really. Well, I'm glad you're okay. Now let's kick this guy's ass."

I got up and focused on Mr. Carth. I planned to send him flying up into the monitors. Maybe that would electrocute him. That would be pretty awesome, come to think of it.

I narrowed my eyes on Mr. Carth and let a wave of my energy go... but nothing happened. What the hell? Where'd my power go? Mr. Carth recognized the expression on my face and smirked.

"Looking for something?" Mr. Carth raised a gloved hand in the direction of my brother, who started to raise off the ground, his hands flying to his throat. Was Mr. Carth seriously using _my_ power to choke my own brother? Oh HELL no.

Fortunately, Mr. Carth was too focused on my brother to see me running at him. I slide-tackled him since I couldn't use my powers. He crumpled to the ground and rolled a few feet away and I could hear him coughing as I stood up.

Mr. Carth stood up too, and glared at me. I felt my feet start to slide backwards, he was using my own power against me.

"Nice try Mykalanne. But wouldn't you like to know why you don't have your powers any more?" Mr. Carth's eyes flashed with anger.

Lash grabbed me out of Mr. Carth's focus and held me back from charging at him again, but he did whisper "Nice job" in my ear.

"Wouldn't you ALL like to know why you don't have your powers any more?" Mr. Carth turned to address all the kids in the room who were newly powerless. No one really answered, we just stared at him. I think it was because the kids at Sky High had learned not to interrupt a villain when he's starting his monologue, and I could only guess that the kids from the other schools had learned the same thing.

"Those glass boxes that you've been contained in, some of you for days, some of you for weeks, some of you for even months, drains away your power. The gas sprayed in your boxes systematically not only keeps you asleep, but also hydrates your body and gives your body the nutrients it needs to stay alive, because we couldn't have you dying on us. We needed your power, but we didn't need you causing a racket. Yes, you'll notice I said _we_, and _us._ I'm not in this alone, oh no. I'm merely what you would call... The vice president to this whole operation. Yes, I have your powers. But I don't have the ability to take them completely. I can only copy your powers. I think it's now time to introduce you to the brains behind this operation. Her plan is to capture every super hero and villain alike in the world, so that she can absorb their power, permanently over time with these boxes, and use them to take over the world. Ladies and gentlemen, the most powerful villain to ever walk this earth... _The Leech_," Mr. Carth stepped aside and we could hear heels clicking on the floor, coming toward us.

Vince and I looked at each other, panicked.

The Leech had stolen our mothers powers and used them to kill her ten years ago.

Would the same thing happen to us?

What would my dad do with out us?

---

OKAY I was planning to have the battle in this chapter, but I decided against it. That's the next chapter. I think it's gonna be pretty lengthy, so I didn't want to overload you for now.

SOME MORE REASONS that I didn't write in forever:  
I've had a really bad stomach ache for the past five days. It hurts.  
My boyfriends been over almost every day :D  
I was in a drawing frenzy.  
We just got Mario Strikers for the Wii. I was distracted.  
School starts on Tuesday. I'M KIND OF FREAKED OUT.  
and my mom's been having me help her with a million projects, like we just put the treadmill in the garage. AND I RAN ON IT LAST NIGHT. I almost threw up, but oh well, I had to run.

SO SO ANYWAY

_**REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	18. Pretty Fuckin' Epic

YEAH so now that school has started I'm dead. It's not like I've FORGOTTEN about this story, I'm just so tired. DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAKE UP AT 4 45 IN THE MORNING? Because I'm Mormon and I have a church class before school. at six. and i shower in the mornings.  
I'm just sooooooo tired D:.

OH MY DAD, he got me the across the universe soundtrack. :D! it doesn't come out for another four days. I was all "YIP!". it's delicious. i looove it :D.

OKAY SHOUTOUTS.

Skitsondeafears: COLLEGE?! a;sjdlkfj i feel special. Like. srsly. I'm only in 11th grade, so i feel all syked that a college student is reading MY story. EEEK NOW I'M BIG HEADED o.o. I know, I'm sorry about Myk not having any fantastically cool lines. I think she was just way too confused to get the process going. LOL.

Fantasmaricif Amalia:( YOU KNOW WHAT. I was taking a driving lesson and there was a FILM FESTIVAL WHERE I LIVE AND I DIDNT KNOW ABOUT IT and they probably showed his short film and HE WAS PROBABLY HERE. I DIDNT REALIZE that he might have been here until i just typed it. NOW IM ALL UPSET DKLJF:LKJSDLKFJ argghghh.

I am a band geek hear me roar: D: WHO IS Michael corner in the movies even? Like, I didn't see him. WHERE IS He!? yeaaaah school sucks. me no likey.

Johannas Mirror: D: I'm glad you dint hate me forever. It's not my fault I have a boyfriend!! for 19 months no less :o. I HAVE SEEN half of Monty python and the holy grail. not allll of it D:.

Annonee-Moose: Mormon is a religion :o. And I'm in that religion. :DD I'm glad you liked my chapter. HOW IS SCHOOL GOING?!

and we begin.

---

"Thank you," she said as she came into the light. Her voice was more of a drawl, like she was from another country, but it also had the hiss of a snake. She brushed her hand across Mr. Carth's cheek and then turned to us.

"Thank you _all_, for your powers," The Leech giggled, her shoulders bouncing. "I've never felt so..._alive_."

I felt Lash's grip tighten around my shoulders. I'd told him what happened to our mom and he knew what was running through my head. I am going to kill that bitch.

"Ooh!" The Leech clapped her hands when she spotted me and Vince. "Don't you two look familiar? How's your daddy kiddies?"

"HE'LL BE FINE ONCE YOU'RE DEAD!" To my left, Vince screamed and started charging at The Leech. He didn't get very far, he was paralyzed in mid-step.

"You think you can even _touch_ me?" The Leech hissed at him. "I'm already the most powerful super in the world with all these powers, what makes you think you can stand up to me?"

"NOW!" To my right, the rest of the kids charged. Some of them didn't have powers at the moment, and they chose to take her on by force. The kids who still had their powers were flinging everything they had at her.

"CARTH!" She screamed, struggling to keep a shield up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE!? YOU'RE NOT MY PARTNER FOR NOTHING!"

Without saying a word, Mr. Carth dashed forward and started deflecting kids. I was struggling hard against Lash, who was still holding me back.

"Lash let me go!" I tilted my chin up towards him.

"Are you stupid? Can you not _see_ how powerful she is? She can squash you like a pancake in a New York Minute," Lash said without looking at me. I saw the corners of his mouth tug up and I saw a smirk in his eyes. Oh, he thinks he's pretty clever.

"Let me go or I will pop you one, so help me God," I growled, digging my fingernails into Lash's arm. Lash reluctantly let me go, but I didn't charge in to the battle. Oh no, _not yet._

I circled the action, trying to remember everything I'd learned about The Leech. After Mom had died, Vince and I studied everything we could concerning her, in case we ever had to fight her. Knowledge rushed back to my brain, it was like remembering the words to a Backstreet Boys song that I hadn't sung in years. I nearly leapt for joy, but I restrained. I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I looked around for Kara, and I hoped that she still had her powers. I found her standing at the back of the crowd, trying to convince some of our friends not to fight.

"We HAVE to fight Kara," JahRad folded his arms. "She KIDNAPPED you. Not to mention Ivy and Myky too!"

"I know that guys, but I couldn't live with myself if any of you got hurt," Kara shook her head. I rushed up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kara, do you still have your powers?" I could hear the anxiety in my voice.

"Lemme check," Kara smiled and as JahRad went to open his mouth again, she paralyzed him. "Affirmative," She laughed and let JahRad go, who began rubbing his jaw.

"Okay, I need you to send this message to every one's mind EXCEPT for The Leech and Mr. Carth," I leaned forward and whispered in her ear "_The Leech can only use one power that she has acquired at a time."_

Kara looked at me, surprised, "Really?" I nodded. "Wow, that's a pretty sucky weakness."

Kara closed her eyes and concentrated on blocking the message from Mr. Carth and The Leech while she was sending it to everyone else. I looked around at every one's reactions, and if the situation weren't so serious, I might have doubled over in laughter. I heard the message the same time everyone else did, and even though I knew what was going on, some kids looked around like Jesus had just spoken to them. Their reaction didn't last long as they set in to motion.

It was pretty cool. I saw people gang up and one kid would fire at a time. The Leech would use one of her powers to block who ever had fired at her, and some one would fire at her from behind. I looked across the room and saw that Omar had taken away all of Mr. Carth's senses, and Helen was using frozen water to freeze Mr. Carth's feet to the ground in big huge ice blocks. Well, that's one goon out of the way.

I charged in to battle, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I stopped next to a girl who looked like it was her turn to unleash her powers on The Leech.

"What's your name?" I asked, although this was really not the time.

"Heidi," The girl turned to me, stunned. I don't think she went to my school, because if she did there was no doubt that we'd be friends.

"Alright Heidi, I need to you to do me a favor," I smiled. "Let me go instead of you when it's your turn to fire."

"Can do," Heidi stepped back, but paused. "Are... Are all those people who came to rescue us your friends?"

"Yeah," I smiled again.

"Well, you've got some pretty kick ass friends," Heidi smirked, nodding.

"Count yourself one of them," I said over my shoulder. Hey, someone who lets me get a hit in on The Leech? So my friend.

Just as the person fired from the back, where The Leech's attention was, I leapt in front of her and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over; obviously some one's not used to physical pain.

The kids around me stopped powering up and watched. _What? Someone had gotten The Leech of the floor?_ I stood over her with an outstretched arm, and I started choking her with my mind. Anyone ever seen Heroes? Sylar? YEAH exactly like him. I'm not kidding, I was about to slice her head open and steal her brain when someone grabbed my arm. I didn't stop choking her, but it did stop me from going too far.

"Myk, you have to stop," I recognized the voice in my ear. Vince?

"Vince s-she... she... _Mom,_" I felt my face heating up and my vision blurred with tears.

"I know. I know what she did just as well as you," I heard a slight edge in his voice. "But think about it. If there's an afterlife, do you really think Mom wants to see this bitch again?"

"_She deserves to die,_" I hissed, my mind tightening around The Leech's throat. By now she had started to twitch and squirm for air.

"Let her suffer a worse fate. Mykalanne, there are worse things than death," Vince tightened the grip on my arm I hadn't realized he'd been holding. I watched The Leech's face start to turn purple, and I let go. She rolled over, gasping for breath. I felt Vince wrap his arms around me, and it was soon joined with countless other arms. I let the tears flow. I honestly didn't care at the moment.

"That was a mistake, letting me li-" Everyone parted to see The Leech standing, breathing a little heavily, when she was cut off by a static of electricity that buzzed around her head, and she fell to the ground.

"Nikki... What the hell, did you fry her brain??" I asked Nikki, who'd been the one to shock her.

"Heellll no! If anyone was gonna kill her it was gonna be you. I just knocked her out. Her voice was getting annoying anyway," Nikki smiled and folded her arms.

"Can anyone... make sure she stays here until people come to get her?" I said loudly. Probably five kids rushed forward and started doing random things to stick The Leech to the floor.

"That was pretty fuckin' epic," Ivy smiled. She'd been powerless and hadn't been able to really fight, but still. She was right.

"Okay guys. Let's go home," Lash put his arm around my shoulder and started leading us out of the building.

Dude. I am tired.

---

SHORT BUT EPIC. D: I'm sorry my chapters are so short all the time.

OKAY SO THAT IS OFFICIALLY the end of PART ONE of this story.

AND HEIDI, THERE YOU GO. Your part wasn't as big as mine, but it's pretty epic and important.

So you better be happy :D

Sorry that it's taking me so long to write.

I think I'll write after I run. coz srsly, I just ran on the treadmill, and i came into my room and I pounded out this chapter like no tomorrow. I love when I do that.

AND

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**_


	19. Prom!

Okay. Alright.

Let's do this thing.

I'm just gonna GO WITH THE FLOW, and you can't bother me. you CANNOT.

shouuuuuts:

Anonnee-Moose: Yeah, lol don't worry though, you're not the first person I've met who doesn't know what a mormon is. If you ask any of your friends who HAVE heard of them, they'll say "OH YEAH that's the religion where guys can have a buncha wives." LIES. D:. I Do, i do hate getting up early. But to keep myself from falling asleep I make bracelets in that class and then I sell them (secretly) at school for a dollar a piece. I have to do it secretly coz there are these girls that make hemp bracelets (I dont make hemp) and they charge two dollars for them, and one of them is in my boyfriend's anatomy class and she was all "/malicious/ HEY MATT _tell your girlfriend to stop making bracelets._" and i was afraid for my life. 11th grade DOES suck. But I think the only reason it WONT is because this is the year I'm getting skinny :o! I've already lost one pantsize. which is like, epic for me. yees!!

Johanna's Mirror: OOH do tell me about this date you did have. OKAY, don't worry, There's plenty of Lash Fluff to come. Srs. this is some srs business and you don't even KNOW how much LashFluff is gonna come at you. It's like you'll be just swimming. _swimming_ in fluff. NO. _YOU'_RE MY ROCKSTAR :D :D :D

Nelle07: I love _YOU_.

Heidi: Okay, wait, is Jakes birthday August _8_th? D:. And it was, it was at Camelot theatres, but I think we already discussed this, and HERE IT IS. UNFFFFF.

okay lets do this.

---

So much time had passed since The Leeche, life had been rather boring. Christmas was probably the most exciting, I don't think I've ever had that many friends to give presents too or get presents _from_. It was _insane_ in the membrane.

New Years was pretty awesome, I went to one of those parties where everyone drunkenly kisses each other "HAPPEY NYEW YURS", although _I_ didn't get drunk. The only thing they had was beer, and I hate it. Hate, hate, hate.

Valentines Day was cute, Lash brought me flowers, and I brought him a balloon, which he kept in his locker all day, and he told me to keep my flowers in my locker all day, "So they wouldn't get smothered by other people". Whatever that meant.

So it was March, and the weather was actually warming up pretty fast. On weekends, my friends and I took turns on hosting kickbacks in the backyard next to the pool, and I'll tell you that we all had pretty nifty tans by now.

So it was Wednesday morning, and Vince and I were getting ready for school. I made myself some Lucky Charms from the table, and Vince ate his usual banana.

"You know," Vince said through a mouth full of banana. "If you keep eating Lucky Charms like that, you're gonna get fat, and Lash won't love you any more."

I halted the carton of milk in the air and dumped some over Vince's head. It didn't matter, it wasn't like he washed his hair anyway, _ever_. I think he's trying to get dreadlocks. I have _no_ idea what Ivy sees in him. _Yes,_ they're still dating. I'm glad for it, too. She made Vince happy, and he made Ivy soften up, and stop being such a hard-ass.

I ate my breakfast in silence, staring at the back of the cereal box. It was _kind _of like I was reading it, but not really. I was just staring at this one little tree next to Lucky's Tree House. He's a _Leprechaun_, why would he live in a _tree_ house?

I'm a slow eater, so it takes me about twenty minutes to eat one bowl of cereal and clean up. By the time I was done, Vince came trudging down the stairs, his hair wet. So he _did_ wash it.

"I have a test in Mad Sciences todaaaayyy," He whined. "I don't waaaaaaaant to go to school."

"Suck it up, twerp," I barked, chucking the paper towel I'd been using to dry my hands at his face.

"_Suck it up, twerp,_" Vince mocked in a sing-song voice. I glared at him and stomped up to my room.

Forgive me for being so testy. It's Wednesday, the middle of the week. The most tiring day of all. Give me some slack already, will ya?

I put on my make up, I decided to go simple today, just brown eyeliner and mascara, and changed out of my pajamas. I put on my well worn jeans, and a loose fitting tie-dyed shirt that I'd made with Paige and Nikki. I dug my moccasins out of the closet, and slipped them on. Mmm, comfy. Finally, the finishing touch, I spritzed myself with the _Warm- Vanilla- Sugar_ scent from Bath and Body Works. I grabbed my cell phone, my chap-stick, and my back and flew down the stairs.

"COME ON," Vince yelled as I was halfway there. "WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS."

"I'm here!" I jumped the last few steps, like I could fly. I wish I could fly. But then again, I don't because I'm afraid of heights, which would be bad if I flew.

"Psht," Vince snorted at me and opened the kitchen door to lead the way to the bus stop. Well SOMEBODY'S happy this morning. NOT.

We only had to wait for the bus for a few minutes, thank God, because I did NOT want to be around Vince and his sucky attitude. We climbed on, and I took my usual seat next to Nikki. I bet you're all "WAIT. WHY ARENT YOU SITTING NEXT TO LASH?! GO GO GO GO," Well, I'm not the "best-friend-stealing" kind of girlfriend, so Speed still sits next to Lash, and all is well in the land of Bus-Seating-Charts.

So we got to school. I'm not even gonna cover the bus ride, because after a while, they really, really do get boring. Like, sometimes I sleep on the way to school. Yes, I sleep through the whole flying thing. Our buss driver is a smooth flier anyway. Not like what I've heard Ron Wilson is like. YEESH, I feel sorry for Freshmen.

Glasses were pretty damn boring too. I had the same test as Vince in Mad Sciences today, but I don't even care because it was all review and I aced that crap and I'm lazy so shut up.

Today, I could barely keep my eyes open. I never went to sleep in class _unless_ someone else was already sleeping. Then it felt, well, okay if I wasn't the first one sleeping. So I slept through Catch-Phrases. It was glorious. I have like an A+++++ in that class anyway, so it's not like it even matters. It's funny, because I barely do _anything_ in that class and I still have such a high grade. It's probably because the teacher like, loves me or something, I don't know. I mean, I must admit, I am pretty darn attractive, what with my hip-bones that stick out and all. haha.

I was so thankful for free period, you have NO idea. I'd gotten out of my habit of going to the library, and I'd been hanging out with Lash and Speed all the time during free period. Today, was a different story. TODAY I AM ON A QUEST FOR SLEEP.

I met Lash in front of the boys bathroom, like always, and yawned. I yawned a yawn so big that I think I broke the world record. I as hoping that would get my message across, but Speed just pulled me into a nuggie-hug combo.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnggh," I struggled out from under his arm. "Nooo."

"Aww, no Fun Myky today?" Speed opened his arms to let me go.

"I'm really tired today," I rubbed my eyes. "I think I'm gonna go to the library, in the farthest corner, to sleep."

"Really?" Lash frowned. "Well, okay, if you're _that_ tired, I wont stop you."

YES, victory is mine.

I dragged myself on the long and winding road to the library. While I was on my way, I heard Principal Powers voice click over the PA.

"_Teachers, please excuse the interruption, but we've been called away on a two day teachers conference starting tomorrow, so there will be no school._"

WHAAT?! aweeeeeeesome. It's like, a mini summer vacation. It's like presents! It's like Jesus! Okay I'm done.

Not two minutes after the PA message, I got a text message. I looked at my lovely little phone and saw that it was from Ivy.

_Pool Party at my house after school. Be there._

Or be square? hm. I text'd dad the information I'd just received. Me n' Vince had learned never to _call_ dad, just text him. He's like, ALWAYS in meetings, I swear to Jesus. Also the reason I have unlimited texts, ahah!

I trudged to my usual corner in the library, where I sat when I studied and slept and whatnot, and crashed. I practically sat DOWN with my head on the desk already. I was just good ol' prepared.

I had a dream about calling some phone numbers and talking to Gandhi, and then the bell woke me up, which, in my dream, was that lady from The Soup on E! who yells... If you watch it you know what I'm talking about. I can't remember her name though. ARGH!

I got up and pushed myself to lunch. Sometimes I feel so heavy that I don't want to walk, and I really, REALLY wish that I had the power to _glide_ instead of what I had originally. But most times, I'm happy.

"_Wow_, did you just wake up?" Helen gawked at me when I sat myself at the table.

"As a matter of fact, _I did,_" I smiled at her and scratched my head. Unf, I just want to go _back_ to sleep. Oi!

"Well, you better wake up for my pool party," Ivy frowned at me.

"I don't got a swim suite," I yawned.

"What, do you think I don't have like, a million?"Ivy smirked at me. "Try and get out of this, psht."

"Did you practice the moves for Combat Training?" I sniffed and turned to Omar. He paled and shook his head.

Mr. Carth had obviously been fired, and we now had Hand-to-hand Combat Training instead of that class. Someone who really, really, _really_ reminded me of Bruce Lee taught the class. Nikki kept telling me she wanted to shoot darts at his nipples because he taught the class shirtless. It was okay, I guess. It's not like he's FAT for God sake.

"Okay, it's really easy," JahRad leaned into the table with a mouth full of sandwich. Well, he has quite the manners, doesn't he? "It's just kick-block-jump-kick-kick-punch-punch-block. Got it?"

"Uhhhhhh... I think?" Squeaked Omar. Aw. I do feel sorry for the ol' chap.

After lunch, gym passed pleasantly quickly, although Lash was being a bit anal that I'd fallen asleep through him fighting today, but it's not like I don't see him fight _every day_. Combat was a different story. I got kicked in the face about five times because I was still pretty slow. Mr. Bruce Lee put some healing ointments on them, some Chinese crap that really, really works, to keep me looking normal, and sent me on my way. He did give me a lecture about practicing though. I hate lectures, almost the MOST I hate them.

The medicine Mr. Bruce Lee gave me really seemed to wake me up as well. When I met my friends by the bus, I was actually _excited_ to go to Ivy's. I mean, I would've been earlier, I was just too tired. Ungh!!

We all got off at Ivy's stop, making things a lot easier on Margaret, I'm guessing, and walked to her house. Ivy had an older brother who'd gone into the Army and been shipped to Iraq, so she thought it was okay if the boys used his swim-trunks.

"Ivy, your pool is _heaven,_" I smiled up at her, standing waist deep on the steps. What was I greeted with? Cannon-Balls. Like _six_ of them. The biggest one was from _Speed_ and five guesses why.

I decided to be a good little girl and laugh it off. Then I decided to be a not-so-good girl and start a water-fight. Using water, of course, water guns, those big long pool noodles, and Nerf balls. I got beaned pretty good in the back.

I was walking around the perimeter of the pool, looking for my next target with the pool noodle, when Alec yelled my name, somewhere behind me. I turned around and a sheet of water was coming at me. I sent it right back at him though. Sometimes, and only on the _rarest_ times, I'm quick enough to stop water when it's speeding at me.

"NO FAIR," Speed yelled, pointing at me. "NO POWERS!"

Oh man, OH MAN. I got attacked. I was sore and red all over. I looked like a boiled chicken. I got hit with water, _hard_, the pool noodles, and wet Nerf balls. Do you know how much Nerf balls _hurt_ when they hit you? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW.

"I LOSE, I LOSE," I ran over to Ivy's lawn chairs and sat down. I actually started tanning, lord knows I needed it. I have this awful sleeve tan that only goes just past my shoulder. It's horrible, I hate it. I need to get rid of it.

I was able to drown out the sounds of everyone, and I didn't notice until I opened my eyes that an all too _gorgeous, dripping wet, abs flexing,_ Lash was standing right in front of me. Blocking my light. Foo'!

"Hey baby," He smiled down at me, and kissed me on the nose. He did that a lot, actually.

"I've been thinkin lately," Lash started, and I thought the worst. HE'S BREAKING UP WITH ME ISN'T HE?! NOOOOOOOOOO.

"It's been a _lot_ of thinkin', but I'm just gonna say it," He took a deep breath, I held mine. "Here' goes..." HERE GOES.

"Will you go to Prom with me, in May? I know it's a while away, but I just wanted you to be, _ready. _Think about it?" He smiled at me, and ran to jump back into the pool.

I was in shock. I was in shock, I was in shock, I was in shock.

Because we all know what Prom means.

Sex.

---

DUHN-DUHN-_DUHN._

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


	20. High There

Hey guys. What's up? I know it's been forever. But I'm writing a lot more now. I'm writing a JokerOC (and so is everyone and their mother) But I cant help it. :D :D :D ARE YOU HAPPY I'M UPDATING!!

I hope so.

: lets get on with this.

--

_THUD._

Let us watch the ever so rare specimen, Myky, in her natural environment. These thud's that often come from her falling to the floor seem to be some sort of mating dance. This sound occur's rather often and we have yet to see a male specimen answer her dance.

"Okay Crocodile Dundee, get your ass back up off the floor so I can knock you down again," The girl I was "fighting" with sneered down at me. Damn mind reading children. My combat partner's name was Mitzy Cohen. Let me count the ways how I hate her. She's utterly skinny. Her eyes are like POW blue-green. She has long chocolate brown hair that goes all the way down to her waist. And I only hate her for that because that's how long I wish my hair was. Grows one and a half inches every month _my ass._

I hopped back up to my feet, like you see those break-dancers do. With out actually getting up, they're just like, laying down, then they throw their legs forward and BOOM they're standing. You don't even know what hit you.

"Miss Peterson," Our Combat teacher, Mr. Fujon, appeared between me and Mitzy. "It seems you're not really applying yourself to these lessons. I'm sorry, but if you fall down one more time I will have to ask you to come after school for a Detention Lesson.

Oh. NO. Seriously, I've heard about these Detention Lessons. I would rather sit in the creepy white room Principal Powers calls the detention room. These Detention Lessons were intense, one on one trainging with Mr. Fujon. You left sore for weeks, no matter how good of shape you're in.

Mr. Fujon, by the way, bothers the crap out of me. He's one of those Japanese men who looks SO Japanese and he embraces his culture and you're just sitting there thinking "WOW he is so Japanese", and no one can even call you racist for it because it's just what he IS. But when he opens his mouth he just sounds white. Like there's no Japan in his voice what so ever. And that bothers me. And it's not like it's just him, it bothers me when that happens with any person who should have a really thick accent. I just want to grab them by the shoulders and be like "WRRYYYY!?"

Anyway. I got through the rest of the class with out fouling up. Thankfully, thank The Lord!! I did NOT want to go through a detention lesson with him. I only had to keep my ground for 10 more minutes before class was over, and I'm sooo happy I succeeded. Mitzy wasn't all that happy though. Actually, she was kind of miffed.

WHAT THE FUCK!?

Sorry, random "WTF" moment. I have those sometimes, If you havent figured that out yet. Combat class had taken place of Mr. Carth's class, so it was our last class of the day. Once again, THANK. THE LORD. Omar and I walked out of the class together, groaning in agony.

"Why did they have to replace such a nice, boring class with such an intense class?!" Omar cried, rubbing his thighs.

"Because the world hates us," I said, stretching my arms across my chest. We turned the corner, and there was Lash and Speed, leaning against some lockers. Meep!! I still dont have an answer for him about the whole _prom_ thing. I mean, okay, I'm not a _virgin_, but I'm not about to have sex with just any guy! The last guy I dated, before I moved here, I dated him for two _years_before we had sex. I've only dated Lash for like six months! Maybe more, maybe less. I'm trying my hardest not to keep track. It's a giiirl thing!

"Hey there Applebee's!" Lash smiled when he saw me. Why is he calling me a restaraunt? I bet that means I'm fat, OH BOY.

"Hey there Chile's!" I said in a confused voice. "Are you ready to go hooome?"

"Why yessir, I do believe I am," He said in a southern accent. Wow, he's acting weird. HAH, five bucks says he's breaking up with me. Noooooot.

"Lets get on them there busses!" Omar said, joining in. Okay, just no. I mean, it was no on Lash too, but even more no on Omar. I think because he's mexican. OH! I'm racist!

The bus ride home was like any other, full of talking and gossip, but nothing too juicy, or I would tell you about it. It was actually pretty boring. Finally, the bus came to Lash, Speed, Vince and my bus stop. I'm pretty sure that was bad grammer but I'll let it slide.

The three of us were walking down the scortching sidewalk when I got the idea to fry an egg on the sidewalk. If only I actually had an egg. I bet it would really fry on the sidewalk too. No. Doubt.

Vince and Speed were walking ahead of Lash and I, who began nugding me in the side with his elbow.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat," I said in a mock annoying voice.

"D'you have an answer for me, about prom, yet?" Lash looked down at me with those big, brown, _adorable_ eyes. How could I crush a heart like that?

"I... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Way to go Mykalanne. Way. To. GO.

"It's okay if you dont want to go," Lash looked away dejectedly. That is SO a word.

"No!" I protested, not wanting my Lashy-kins (HAH!) to be sad. "I think I want to go with you."

"You think?" Lash looked at me with a quirked brow.

"Well, yeah! I'm pretty darn sure I want to go with you!" I said cheerfully. Lash smiled and chuckled, turning his head to stare forward.

"Well, good," He said quietly, but loud enough to be heard. We turned up the sidewalk in front of me and Vince's house and stood outside while me and Vince raced to see who could get out the house keys the fastest. We both glared at each other as I brought out her keys and slammed them in to the door. Ouch, poor door.

We walked into the house, and as usual, it was empty. Dad was gone for a week on a business trip, he'd left us a hundred dollars for food, and one hundred each for spending money.

"So you're sure your dad's not gonna come home?" Lash followed me in to my room. In my room there was a futon in couch form, and a bed with a cabinent over it. The dresser was in the closet, and on the opposite side of the room there was my desk, with both my computer and my TV on it. There was barely room for both of them.

I went into my cupboard over my bed, which was covered in clothes, and pulled out a plastic target bag.

"Yes, I'm sure he wont come home. He's in Wisconsin," I turned on my heal and led the way out of my room. Before I could open the door, Lash had be backed up against it.

"You know, I could take big advantage of the fact that your father is so far away," Lash growled down at me.

"But with my brother right next door? Why Lash, we are getting a little gutsy arent we?" I walked my fingers around his hips and slid my hand into his back pocket.

Lash leaned down to kiss me, and kiss me he did. His tongue traced my lips which I parted and he entered my mouth, and he tasted like cherry jollyranchers, my favorite. His hand traced up and down my side, and then went all the way to my throat, stopping, and squeezing. He did this a lot when we kissed, or did anything, really. He likes to be rough. I like to let him, haha.

"Lash-" I broke the kiss. He growled and rested his head against my door.

"Whaaaaaaaat," He said, annoyed.

"Vince and Speed will be wondering what's taking so long," I placed my hand on the door handle, turning it.

I bet you're wondering what we're doing. And what's in my plastic target bag. Well, I'll tell you. We are going to smoke weed. I didnt do it that much at the beginning of the school year, but Lash and Speed always seem to have some, so Vince and I started doing it a lot more often.

I led the way out to the kitchen, where Vince and Speed were already sitting at the table. I placed the bag on the table, the bubbler and pipe clinking together on the inside. I bought both pieces from friends, so I have no idea how old they are. I'm going to say the pipe is five years old, and the bubbler is a baby, just one year old. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

"Should we invite anyone else over?" I asked, taking my seat in between Lash and Speed, across from Vince.

I took the weed and the pipe out of the bag. The weed was in a medical pill bottle, because it makes it smell less. I twisted open the pill bottle and fished around for a decent sized nug.

"No," Vince said. "I asked Omar if he wanted to come, but he said he's busy. Probably with Jarred's family fun night."

"Why dont we ever go to that?" I asked, taking apart the weed in small pieces.

"Because we're just never invited, and we're always under the influence," Lash leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Take your time," Speed said sarcastically, staring at me and the weed. I'm sorry, but I like to pack big bowls. I pack them tight, too. I use more weed, but hey, it gets you that much higher.

I passed the pipe to Lash, because it was his turn for greens. He brought it to his lips and dug a lighter out of his pocket to use.

"So," Vince said hesitantly.

"So what?" I quirked an eyebrow at him

"So how would you feel if I boned your sister?" Lash said, leaning into the table. My jaw dropped. For serious?! Vince turned a bright red color, and it was hard not to laugh at him.

"If you... boned my sister," Vince repeated back to Lash. Speed was howling with laughter, but stopped to take his hit from the pipe.

"Yeah, man, I mean, we've been dating for a _while_and we still havent done it," Lash used his hands a lot when he spoke.

"I dont think this is good table conversation," I butted it, giving Lash a warning glance.

"It's fine, whatever, I dont care," Vince forced through

"Aww, Vincey don't care about me!" I said in a baby voice, and giggled after.

"Shut _up!_" Speed laughed and poked me in the ribs.

"I saw The Dark Knight," I watched as Vince took his hit. "It was practically life changing."

"How did you see that without me?" Lash gawked at me, disbelieving.

"I saw it with Helen and Ivy and Nikki, but I'll see it again, just for _you_," I cooed the last part, laughing strangely after. Finally, _finally_, it was my turn to take a hit. The boys had been blowing their smoke in my face, so I was already feeling pretty good. Way to go, second hand smoke!! I grabbed the pipe, so aptly named "the piper", after the pied piper, who made all the little rats and children follow him. He's magic, my pipe is magic. So _there_.

"Merr," I squaked as I put the pipe to my lips. I light the lighter under my nose and breathed in. It tasted like heaven, and I smiled, holding my breath. I opened my mouth and let the smoke seep out, then sharply inhaled, breathing back in all the smoke I'd let out.

"Whoa!" Lash sat straight up, staring at me

"Awesome," Speed smiled and nodded.

"Show off," Vince chuckled and shook his head.

We passed the pipe around the circle a few more times, until the bowl was done, then we packed another one. We smoked about three or four bowls, I can't remember, I lose track. I try to keep track of how many hits I take too, but I always fail hardcore.

"Now it's time for activities!" Lash stood from the table, his chair scraping the floor behind him.

"Activities, my _favorite!_" I cheered with a tad bit of sarcasm, coz, y'know, I like to mix it up a little.

I pulled my bag up onto my lap, digging through it. OH MY GOD. wow haha sorry. random OMG moment. I grabbed my iPod touch out of my bag and layed it on the table. I put the earbuds in my ears and turned it on, sliding it to unlock. I put my music on shuffle, and the most amazing thing happened.

The song was called Caterpillar House by Black Moth Super Rainbow, and it echoed around and around in my head. I looked down at the cd cover art and it was a picture of a wavy rainbow face. And I started tripping out. The face started waving in front of me and I could see the music and it tingled through my ears and through my knees.

Did I mention my dad knows that we smoke, and he's completely okay with it?

Yeah!

I made an agreement with him that I would do all these things so that it would be okay between us that I smoke weed. Vince too. It is so freakin awesome. KAY I need to stop getting text messages. My phone has gone off like fifty times in my pocket. I dug it out of my pocket and looked at it. I have a Rumor phone. I slid the keyboard open and looked at the messages.

_Five messages._

_Message one:_

_U R A BITCH._

_Message two:_

_U R UGLY_

_Message three:_

_U R FAT._

_Message four:  
LASH IS MINE_

_Message five:_

_AND I HATE U._

I snorted and looked down at my phone. And tapped reply.

_What bitch, what?_

I pushed send, and smiled.

I win sometimes.

--

OMG DID YOU LIKE IT?

I hope you did. :D ugh people really do keep textmessaging me right now. its getting annoying. not mean text messages though, just talking to people. I just dont want to talk to people any more.

anywayssssss, i dont know. I really hope you did like it, and I hope it was long enough. :D

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


	21. OH GOD AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is an author's note I'M SORRY YOU GUYS but you should read it anyway coz a lot of shit went down it's not just a boring normal authors note READ IT:

You guys

Ugh

Fuck

I hate author's notes FIVE TIMES MORE than anyone else

But I feel I owe you all an apology.

So like, I haven't been writing for anything at all in a really long time

The only things I've been writing are poems and paragraphs that have nothing to do with anything.

And I am working a lot more, like five days a week, which yes, gives me bomb paychecks, but also takes up a lot of my time.

THAT and it's my senior year and first semester just ended and I BARELY PASSED with C's in the classes that matter.

That and I've just been smoking weed everyday.

And like I'm reading my chapters and fics and I just really don't like a lot of them. Like I sound really stupid the way I'm writing it and it's kind of bothering me.

Oh and idk just a lot of shit has gone down since I last published anything.

OH THAT ONESHOT, "MY LIFE", THAT I DID

That really happened.

except it didnt

LIKE YES we went to 6flags and we rolled (ecstasy!)

But the guy who portrayed Lash in the the story did not end up liking me and did not kiss me but that is OKAY because even though he's one of my good friends he's quite douche-ish from time to time and he was kind of a dick about me liking him.

whatever guys I'm sorry I'll try to write more

AND I'M SORRY I PUT WEED IN THE STORY I REALiZE NOW I should not have done that and put the dank in every fic I was writing.

But omg I'm going to try to write more I swear I promise and I'll try to make it good I swear.

I'm supposed to do shrooms in a couple weekends maybe I'll do a oneshot about that if anything interesting happens.

AND I'LL DO ONE FOR A RAVE if I ever end up going

ugh you guys the guy I like right now is so amazing but he will never like me back

HE IS SO AMAZING FUCK I CAN"T BEGIN TO TELL YOU

and I'm not putting myself down and he doesn't have a girlfriend it's just

a fact that boys don't like me and if they do they liked my best friend first and I HATE THAT and I really do not want to have a thing with a guy who liked my best friend first

BUT HE'S SO AMAZING I AM HAVING A DILEMA you guys tell me what to do

but don't tell me to tell him that I like him or ask him on a date because I have never and will never do anything like that

Except when we were rolling at Pat's house apparently I told him I have feelings for him to his face and he went and told my best friend and I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS until like last monday when I told my best friend (NIKKI) that I had a dream with him in it and he was a metalic bluejay and she was like "Do you still like him?" And on the inside I panicked like 'HOW DID SHE KNOW I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE' so I was all "I liked him?" and she told me that I apparently told him and he told her that I told him so I was like "Dude did I really tell you that?" And he was like" Uhm no I don't remember but we were on drugs." And I was like "Yeah I really don't remember that happening either and I have a super good memory so I don't think it happened." And he was like "Alright, cool." so I covered up THAT situation pretty good.

But ever since then (I DO NOT WANT TO READ IN TO THINGS HERE I DO NOT WANT TO GET MY HOPES UP) he's just been like paying attention to actually ME and smiling at me a lot more and we make kind of stare at each other sometimes and he smiles his REAL smile at me not his wayward+shrug smile that he does quite often and he's so SMART AND CUTE and ATHLETIC because he can run like 7 miles and he does like every night I wish I could do that so bad but I am just losing weight by not eating (accidental anorexic!) and I've lost 15 pounds already and I need to lose 25 more, which is exciting.

BUT CAN I TELL YOU ABOUT THE GUY I LIKE PLEASE PLEASE I'm going to. get ready get set go:

SO He's taller than me and he has brown hair and really nice brown eyes like caramel colored I would say.

And I don't like him just to like him we have like SO MUCH in common we have a lot of the same problems and we've been through some of the same things.

Like we've taken the same medication and gone to the same psychiatrist and the same shrink and we have the same mental shit going on

AND ON TOP OF THAT we appreciate the same things

and he's like pulled me aside from everyone just to talk to ME and he's like "you know you can call me if you ever want to talk, like not just if you have a problem, if you ever want to talk about anything." And like I started calling him around Thanksgiving and I was really nervous but the phone conversations were never awkward they were always good and he's said that he would come over and hang out with me if ever wanted to and he would usually end our conversations with "If you ever want to do something, call me." I don't call him any more though because I've been doing really good with my depression and I don't really have a reason to call him other than to talk and I don't want him to know that I just want to talk to him.

He is also very cute and he's SO NICE and friendly and like last saturday I was invited to his house (with Nikki and Colin and Pat and Michael (who threw up on the floor coz he couldn't handle Colin's zong)) but I didn't get to go coz I'd been sickish the whole week and althought I was better my dad was a DICK and wouldn't let me leave the house and when I saw him today he was like "It really sucked that you didn't get to hang out with us." and idk it's just small things like that BUT I REFUSE TO GET MY HOPES UP. I don't even know what I would do if he did like me coz of how he liked Nikki first and argh I hate many a thing. sorry guyss.

ANYWAYS I'm really sorry about the author's note, but I barely update and you guys are all so fantastic and great to me I felt I needed to apologize.

And update you all with my life

which I'm sure some of you will be like "AUGH DRUGS ARE BAD L:SKDFJ:SKLDJF"

and I know they are but I mostly only smoke weed and I've only done ecstasy a few times because I KNOW THAT IT IS VERY BAD FOR YOU which is why we (me and all my friends) Try to wait at least a month in between rolling.

BUT THE BOY took a tab at school today (just one so he wasn't rolling) and idk my heart leapt a little when he saw me after school and I saw his eyes light up. But that might've just been the E but he said he only felt good he wasn't like going crazy like some of us do when we're rolling. So I'm just wondering whether his eyes lighting up was the tab or if it was really him.

AND HE'S NEVER DONE SHROOMS BEFORE which is really cute and me and everyone were going to do shrooms but they all waited to buy theirs but I got mine like right away and I'm glad I did because my dealer (who we were going to for shrooms) ran out and he got more a couple times but now he's out for good, so for some reason I felt like it was MY fault that they didn't get shrooms but they're the ones who waited not me. So Colin asked me if he could buy a gram of the shrooms off me (coz I got an 8th which is like 3 grams) for the boy I like ( I need to think of a nickname for him because I can't say his real name here, I'll say everyone else's but not his) because Colin promised him he'd get to do shrooms but he feels he failed so we're going to do that on valentines day weekend coz that would be a fourday weekend. so it's gonna be me and him shrooming and I hope something magical happens but AUGH I FEEL LIKE I CANNOT LIKE HIM because last year he liked Nikki and although nothing came of it and they never dated it's just that I HATE that boys always like Nikki before they like me annnnddd augh.

Ok so you guys know what's going down and why I haven't updated

sorry I really promise I'll try to update everything soon and maybe write some oneshots.

OH ALSO IF I EVER GO TO A RAVE I'll oneshot that shit up and that'll be a fun one to write because I should supply pictures of what we look like when we're rolling and what people at rave's dress like and the overalll atmosphere of a rave.

UNFORTUNATELY I have never been and I am not going to get my hope up for any rave because every time I do I end up getting fucked over and not able to go.

AND IN APRIL this thing called Coachella Fest is coming and it's the 17th 18th and 19th so there's three drugs for three days and we decided that friday is acid day so I'M GONNA DO ACID and if it's at all possible to describe what happens I'll oneshot that shit too.

Dude I should do a oneshot compiled fic of drugs. But that would be bad, I don't think many of you would like it. I should re-do "My Life" because I wrote that BEFORE we went to 6flags and I didn't know how ecstasy was like and now I do so I should go back and elaborate or completely re-write it.

OH AND IT'S NOT EVEN LIKE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK I think about these stories ALL THE TIME and I actually might have more chapters on my old computer (I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!) so I'll look into that and give you what I have.

okay guys help me out give me your opinions of my life and what I should do about my current predicaments so I can get them off my brain and get back to writing I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU GUYS PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

SORRY AGAIN oh geez you all must hate me I'M SO SORRY AAGHHHH


End file.
